Sly Cooper The Dawn of the Shadow Walkers
by wolfwriter101
Summary: 18 years after the cooper Vault job and things are winding down for our favorite couple. Until they are kidnapped by a mysteries orginization. Leaving their 15 year old son Alex and his friends to save them.Good luck -Complete-
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

16 years after the Cooper Vault job life could not be better. Sly and Carmelita eventually got married and had a son. Murray became a world famous race car driver, while Bentley and Penelope started a high-tech company that worked with both sides of the law. But little did they know a new gang was forming in the shadows…

**Light heart77 has helped edit it **

**6/13/09: Okay I'm going to change a few things here so don't freak out.**


	2. the call

_**The Call**_

It was 4:00 when Interpol received a phone call for Mr. and Mrs. Cooper. Their son Alexander was in detention again for stealing a kid's CD player.

"Again?" exclaimed an annoyed Carmelita. "That is the fourth time this year!"

"Well we can't help it if he has thieving impulses can we?" said a Grey raccoon who was looking lovingly at his dear wife. "He is a Cooper after all." But he stopped speaking when he received a death glare from his wife.

"YOU'RE A COOPER AND YOU HAVEN'T STOLEN FOR YEARS! THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs causing the other officers to glance their way in confusion.

Meanwhile at high school,fifth-teen year old Alexander Cooper was fuming. "Why do I always get caught red handed? Why can't I be a master thief like dad?" he said to no one in particular, thinking back to when he was five his parents told him about his father, Constable Sly Cooper, and his uncles, Bentley and Murray, were once master thief's. Sly himself descended from a long line of master thief's dating back to Egypt's golden age 3000 years ago by Slytankhamen, and passed down a book called the Thievius Raccoonus. This prized possession was passed down to the oldest Cooper child of that generation and so here he was sitting here doing nothing but twiddling his thumbs. "How can I live up to my family expectations when I can't even swipe a stinkin' CD player?"

Little did he know, his life was about to get very interesting…

**The Story is being edited by lightheart77**


	3. the trap

_**The Trap**_

Back at Interpol things were going to hell. There was a bank robbery at the Parisian National Bank and even worse, they had hostages. The thieves threatened to shoot everybody in there unless they give up the Coopers. So Chief Barkley, an obese badger that seemed to always looks like he is about to explode, called in his best team. "Mr. and Mrs. Cooper I need to talk to you in my office, now!" Ten seconds later Carmelita and Sly Cooper Interpol's best team ran into his office.

"What is it Chief?" asked the sweating raccoon who was out of breath after the run to the chief's office.

"We have a hostage situation at the Paris National Bank. They've threatened to kill the hostages if we don't take you there. Here's the deal, you two will comply with their wishes and distract them. Then we can send a crack team of cops with riot gear to catch them and their leader," he explained

"So… who is the leader?" asked a curious Carmelita

"We have no idea. Though we know the leader is female, does that help?" said a very sour chief Barkley.

"Sadly no, but why would a bank robber want us of all people? I mean there are hundreds of officers in Interpol, so why us?" she asked

I don't know my darling but maybe we should go on our way before they start shooting," said Sly, calm as ever.

"Agreed," Carmelita exclaimed. "Let's kick their butts!" and so they went.

About 5:30, Alexander finally got out of detention when he got home he realized that his parents weren't home yet. "Must be a bank robbery or something else," yawned Alex, exhausted from today's failure. "It's the fifth one this month!" he muttered angrily, tossing his bag down.

But then he realized something, "Hey I could read the Thievius Raccoonus until they get home. Mom would never let me have. Now, what was the combination again? Oh yeah, 44-20-0!" And so he crept upstairs unaware that he was being watched.

Back at the bank, Carm and Sly walked into the bank to find it empty. "Odd where are the hostages?" noted a very confused Sly.

"There are no hostages it was a trap my old friends!" said a mysteries but oddly familiar voice. The couple turned to see a not so welcomed Neyla.

"NEYLA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! YOUR SUPOS-!"

"To be dead but I am not am I?" interrupted Neyla, "I have been waiting for this day for so long I can finally get my revenge!"

"Your revenge, what do you mean your revenge?" asked Sly.

"Revenge for preventing me from gaining my immortality and power. Now sleep Cooper!" she shouted before she threw a smoke bomb filled with sleep gas. The gas soon filled the room. Neyla quickly pick on a gas mask, before the soporific cloud could reach her. The couple coughed on the sleeping inducing haze as it soon took its toll. They both fell to the ground gasping for fresh air.

"You won't… get away with… this… Neyla," mumbled Carmelita, before she drifted off into slumber, along with her husband.

"Why, Mrs. Cooper, I believe I just did," she laughed manically as she and the Coopers disappeared out of sight.


	4. Kyo

_**Kyo **_

It was nearly 10:00 when Alex noticed that his parents were still not home. "Where are you?" he thought nervously.

"They're in grave danger," spoke an unknown voice. Alex turned around to see a figure in a black cloak with his hood up, covering his face.

"W-who are you? And what do you mean they are in danger!" he yelled at the man.

"My name... my name is Kyo Maximilian and they have been kidnapped," the mysteries Kyo said revealing his face. He was a wolf with silver-grey fur and shoulder length, silver hair. He was about 16 or 17, but Alex could not really tell.

"Kidnapped? What do you mean kidnapped!" screamed Alex even louder.

"Shush! They been kidnapped, meaning they have been taken against their will," he replied simply.

"I know what kidnapped means! How did you get in here?" asked Alex, confused, scared and angry all at the same time.

"I snuck in. By the way, you need to get a new security system," he noted, brushing himself off.

"HEY, my uncle put that up!" Alex yelled.

"I didn't say it was easy. I nearly got fried five different times!" said the cynical wolf.

"You never answered my question. What are you doing here?" Alex pushed harder.

"I'm here so that you won't get taken like them," Kyo said silently.

"Huh?" exclaimed an even more confused Alex. "Great. Now, I've got a massive headache. Wait, who sent you?"

"That is none of your business. Listen we need to get out of here." Kyo said waiting patiently.

"What do you mean out of here?" Alex asked getting scared.

"They're coming! We need to get you out of here before they come," Kyo said hurriedly.

"Huh? Who's coming? What do you-?" But before he could finish his sentence he heard the sound of broken glass in the next room.

"Damn, they're here!" Kyo swore.

"What or who is here?" asked Alex startled.

"No time to explain. Run," he yelled pushing Alex to get him a head start."I will hold them off!" he called, as he said this he drew a blade out of thin air. "Run, I say," he repeated when he realized the boy still hadn't moved. "If you don't want to be captured like your parents, get going."

Alex had no choice but to trust him. He turned his back on the wolf and went out the window, without looking back. He landed in the tree near his house, where he then scrambled down the branches to the ground. Finally he ran about half way down the street. He was joined by Kyo minutes later.

"What is going on?" Alex asked again, "and what is after me?" Just as he said this, another cloaked figure appeared before the two.

"Maximilian what is the meaning of this treachery?" asked the figure

"Treachery?" a confused Alex exclaimed."You work with them?"

"Not really. I left them a year ago when they came under employment for some woman who wanted to have revenge on your family." Kyo explained quickly. "I did not agree with the terms, which included having you have to bow down in her presence and other junk like that."

"Wow… sounds bad." Alex said near laugher, under his breath.

"So, shut it, Winlow," Kyo said, readdressing the figure. "What are you doing here?"

"Winlow, what kind of name is Winlow?" Alex asked amused.

"Ha-ha, very funny Cooper. Now come with me," the figure named Winlow said.

"Not a chance; show your face!" Alex stated boldly.

"Fine," Winlow said simply, as he lowered his own hood. He was a Dingo with flaming red hair and fur, "Daliden Winlow, leader of the VIII elite squad in the Order."

"Order?" asked Alex.

"Long story, I'll tell you when we get out of here." Kyo stated honestly.

"Now, No. XIII, Kyo Nararma, head of squad thirteen, you aren't going to get away this time!" Daliden stated proudly.

"Oh, how are you going to stop me No. VIII? Now get out of my way or else," Kyo said in an annoyed tone.

"I will have to risk that. Now, prepare yourself for a fight!" he yelled summoning a blade much like Kyo's except it was crimson red instead of silver.

"Alex, stay behind me. I will beat him, and then we can get going," he stated sounding a bit bored as he drew his silver blade. He then lunged at Daliden and slashing his shoulder.

"AH!" Daliden screamed in pain holding his arm as it was bled profusely. Eventually, Winlow went the ground, weak for the blood loss.

"Now run. We have to get out of here before any more come!" Kyo rushed. They ran out of sight, going down the street in the other direction.

"Damn! The master is going to have my head for this," Daliden swore.

_**12:30 order of shadow headquarters**_

"Ow… my head," Sly moaned, as he woke up."Carmelita!" he called. "Are you all right!" he shouted into the gloom.

"Yes, I am. But, don't shout. I have a headache!" she spoke from the darkness.

"That's good," he sighed with relief. "Now, we have to find a way out of her," Sly said trying to think of a way out."

"I wouldn't try it if I were you. This cell is inescapable," Neyla spoke as she appeared in front of the cell.

"What do you want with us you witch!" Carmelita yelled.

"Oh, Carmelita your words scar me," she said with hurt eyes. But she then replied with a smile, "You will find out soon enough." She laughed evilly as she went up the stairs, her voice drifting away.


	5. Nobility and planning

_**Nobility and planning**_

"Kyo… I think they're gone," Alex panted, as he stopped in one of the dark alleyways to catch his breath.

"I agree. We can rest here for now but we have to get going soon," said Kyo, not tired out at all.

"Um... Kyo… who are you?" Alex asked when he was finally able to breathe.

Kyo sighed but humored Alex, "I told you I am Kyo Maximilian, aged 17, No. XIII of the _**Order of Shadow,**_ and I'm also a sorcerer… and that is all you need to know for the moment," Kyo explained kindly.

"So, how are we going to save my parents? Could you take me to their safe-house?" Alex asked

"Are you insane? If we go there we would just be falling right into their hands! We have to be smart about this!" Kyo yelled, with his voice clearly echoing an indignant tone.

"Okay! No need to yell. I understand," Alex said quickly, trying to calm him down.

"Do you? Do you really?" Kyo stated skeptically. "Do you really understand because it doesn't sound like it?" he replied

"I do, really I do. I just… I just want to save my parents," Alex replied solemnly.

"Sorry," Kyo sighed. "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. Let's try this again. Kyo Maximilian," he said as he raised his hand.

"Alex Cooper," the raccoon replied shaking Kyo's hand. "So, what is our first order of business?" he asked releasing his hand.

"I have a friend in India who would be willing to help us. I'll call ahead to reserve us some seats on a plane. We'll be leaving for Calcutta tomorrow. Also, let's get a room somewhere because I don't feel like sleeping in the streets, do you?" as he said this he pulled a cell phone out of his cloak.

"Why do you have a cell phone?" Alex asked confused again.

"I'm a teenager too, aren't I?" said Kyo annoyingly, "So, about that hotel room, I know a place we can go that'll be safe. Follow me," he began walking straight ahead at a quick pace, calling the airline.

"Hey, wait up!" Alex yelled, running after him.

Eventually they came up to a shabby hotel: RUE DE LA PARK. "Nice place, huh?" replied Alex sarcastically. Kyo only smiled.

"Wait till you see the inside," he then walked into the hotel with Alex right behind him.

"WOW!" Alex stated as he went inside. The inner workings had beautiful floors made from solid mahogany, with the stairs and the next floor being the same. The stair handles were solid silver and the walls where covered in emerald green paint, that seemed to shine in the light. "Really, really nice place," he stated impressed.

"Told ya," Kyo stated with a grin. "Hey Pierre, you here?" he shouted and soon after an old cat in a tuxedo stepped out.

"Ah, Lord Maximilian, what do I owe this honor to?" Pierre said kindly.

"_**Lord**_ Maximilian?" Alex asked shocked.

"He, he… oh, I forgot to mention my family has nobility on my father's side," Kyo explained embarrassed.

"Wow, nobility, eh!" teased Alex.

"Oh, shut it, Alex. You're from a line of thieves are you not!" he countered. "Now, can we have two rooms to spend the night," Kyo asked Pierre.

"That will be 420 Euros please," Pierre disappear for a moment, and then returned with 2 keys.

"Here you are," Kyo said as he handed the money to Pierre for the keys. "Thank you my friend." Kyo said politely.

"Ah, no problem at all, my liege," Pierre stated proudly.

"Pierre, for the thousandth time, call me Kyo. None of this lord or sir nonsense. You know I hate to be called by my title!" Kyo complained.

"Ah, Lord Kyomora Cedric Maximilian, nice to see you!" a female voice called from the second level.

"Juli, how are you? And please don't call me Kyomora!" Kyo replied exasperated from the girl. Juli was a beautiful fox with reddish-brown fur and ebony colored hair. She wore a white t-shirt, with a blue-jean jacket, and black skirt, with her hair up in a pony tail. Alex looked to Kyo and noticed his blush as she walked down to greet them.

_Hm... looks as if somebody has a crush_, he thought to himself. "So, your name is Lord Kyomora Cedric Maximilian. Quite a mouth full, isn't it?" Alex joked.

But before Kyo could react, Juli said, "So, what's up, 'Kyo'? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yes, well… I've had a lot on my plate lately," Kyo replied. "I had to go and save the Cooper's kid, so at least he wouldn't have been captured like his parents."

"Really," said Juli, as she walked around Alex. "So… you're the Cooper's kid?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied the raccoon, "My name's Alex. And could you stop hovering over me?"

Juli giggled, "Sorry. I was just seeing if you really look like a Cooper. But… it looks like to me, you could use some work."

Alex fumed red at Juli's remark, and before he could reply, Pierre asked Juli to head back up to her room, as led the two teenage boys up to their rooms.

The rooms were comfortable with a bed, restroom, and TV. But Alex was too anxious to sleep. "Please be okay mom and dad," he mumbled softly before sleep claimed him.

_**5:30 A.M. Order of shadows hideout **_

In the meeting room, the 11 generals of the order were being briefed about the traitor. "Well, No. XIII has officially betrayed us," said one of the cloaked figures. He was Ivan Markovic, a lynx with an arrogant personality.

"He is set for Termination, if we can find him, Ivan. He has many hideaways and he is a powerful sorcerer and is of nobility," another figure spoke. No. IV P Martin Sokoll a jaguar. "The Maximilian family is extremely powerful, especially as light wielders. Plus, he is a master of black magic so he has an equal in light and darkness, making him more powerful-." he said before he was interrupted by a female voice.

"Oh, No. IV you are such a party pooper!" The woman was Anna Kaminski, No. XII, and the only female general she was a panther of shocking beauty.

"Well No. XII, I was trying to be honest," Sokoll argued.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR PITIFUL SQUABBLES!" a commanding female voice said.

"Mistress!" they all replied in unison, looking toward the figure.

"Now, about our plans; have you found the boy yet?" Neyla asked as she walked into the room, taking a seat at the other end of the table.

"Sorry, Mistress; we are no closer than we were yesterday. No. VII is still recovering from his injuries. The fool decided on battling No. XIII without help," an old snow leopard replied. He was No. I, Makato Ito.

"What was that Commander? You can't find Cooper because of a boy's magic tricks?" Neyla said angrily.

"They are no simple magic tricks Mistress. Kyomora has the ability to create illusions that can trick the brightest of minds and even have forces greater than that. Besides, what is your plan with the Coopers?" Teneka asked.

"I will sacrifice them on the day of black moon!" she replied.

"The day of black moon?" asked the startled young member, No IX, Galen Areleous "But if you do that, you would break the seal to the dark realm."

"Exactly, young one," Neyla replied happily.

"But we slay demons, not free them!" Galen stated startled.

"Not anymore, young one. You are under my command now. Now, I am going to bed generals. Try and get some sleep yourselves," she yawned before leaving the room, unaware of the shocked faces of the generals.

* * *

**Yeah as you can see I changed most of the generals names.**


	6. Rajan the Tiger

_**Rajan the Tiger**_

_**5:00 P.M. RUE DE LA PARK**_

It was around 5:00 when Alex woke up. "Ah, what a nice sleep," he said to himself. But then he remembered yesterday. _But I was hoping that yesterday was just a bad dream… but it really is reality_, he thought morbidly.

"Hey, Alex, you awake?" someone yelled through the door.

"Yeah, I am. You can come in Kyo," Alex got out of bed and then unlocked his door. When Kyo walked in, Alex realized that he was no longer in the cloak but a black shirt with some weird symbol which as Kyo explained it was _**Kanji**_,for good fortune in Japanese. He also was wearing dark blue jeans and a bandanna over his head, looking like a normal teenager.

"Nice look. If I wasn't told, I would never mistake you as nobility," Alex exclaimed impressed.

"Thanks," he chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Now, I have something to give you," he said as he pulled out two things out of his bag.

"The Thievius Raccoonus and my dad's cane! How did you get them?" Alex asked, taking the items into his hands.

"I went to your house earlier. Well, what's left of it," he explained.

"'What was left of it?'" Alex asked horrified.

"They burnt it to the ground. I bet it was Daliden's work. He always was a pyromaniac," Kyo said coldly.

"So, did you get those plane tickets?" Alex asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, I did," Kyo said a bit more cheerfully "I got lucky. I was able to get the last two seats for Calcutta." But then he sighed, "We can't stay in Paris much longer."

"So… why Calcutta?" asked Alex for the first time.

"I told you. I have a friend there who can help us. So, we better get ready for the plane," Kyo said as he magically packed all of Alex's things with a wave of his hand.

"Cool! Can you teach me that?" Alex asked, in awe by the magic.

"Sorry, it will take too long. Maybe after this fiasco," he told him.

"So… where did you learn to do magic?"

"Everybody has the ability to do magic but it is locked up and it takes years to awaken," Kyo lectured.

"Years?" stated Alex startled.

"Yes, years… it takes awhile to awaken the magic within. So, to be safe, let's keep you with thieving skills, kay," Kyo said thinking hard as he zipped up Alex's bag after the last item slipped in.

"Ah man, but I am not good at stealth…" Alex said worried

"No problem. I can help with that," he said as he launched an attack on the unsuspecting raccoon with an uppercut kick.

"What the hell!" Alex shouted as he dodged.

"If you want to become a master thief you have to improve your reflexes!" he said as he lunged again. Alex barley any time to dodged this one, and it continued like this for about 10 minutes until he finally landed a blow to Kyo's back.

"Ow," Kyo said, rubbing his back. "Great job, Cooper. You got reflexes down cold. Now, we better hurry or we'll miss the plane." They finished up the rest of the packing, and Alex fixed a sash for his father's cane, and a book strap that connected the book to his belt. Soon they were done, and ready to go. As they went down the stairs, Juli ran up to them, with a backpack on.

"Hey guys, you mind if I tag along?" she asked Kyo.

"Are you sure? It'll be dangerous," Kyo answered concerned.

"Come on, Kyomora. I can handle myself and you know it," she replied.

"Don't call me Kyomora, Juli, please."

"O-kay… let's make a deal. You let me come with you and I will stop calling you Kyomora!" she said with a grin as she followed them outside to the street.

"That's blackmail and you don't even have ticket," he said frustrated, as he searched for a taxi.

"Yes I do. Pierre gave me a ticket last week so I could take a vacation," she said happily.

"Fine… you can come but you stay in the hotel while we get my friend," he said tiredly.

"OK… love birds, let's go!" Alex joked and laughed at their faces turning red.

"Why you little-" Kyo started to threaten before Juli interrupted him.

"Now Kyo, don't kill him. It would be a waste for you to save him and then have to kill him," she said calming him down. He was still red from the embarrassment and anger but he calmed down enough to call a cab.

"To Paris national airport please," he asked a cabby as the others load their things in the back. Little time pasted and soon they arrived at the airport. The three ran inside up to the front desk asking for their reserved tickets to Calcutta.

"Sure, sir, but you better hurry. It will be leaving in ten minutes," the desk clerk replied handing the tickets to Kyo.

"We better hurry guys," Juli called as she began running toward the terminal.

"Wait up!" Alex called back as he and Kyo ran to catch up.

_**9:00 P.M. Calcutta India**_

"We got lucky. We barely made it on the plane." Kyo replied exhausted. It was a long flight to the city.

"Now, any ideas where we are going to sleep?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, I already set reservations for two rooms at a nice hotel up town," said Kyo.

"Two rooms? But there are three of us," Alex stated.

"Well I didn't expect company!" he said glaring at Juli.

"Hey, don't look at me. You should have planed ahead," she stated.

"Ah! Okay, um… Alex and I will share a room, and then Juli will get the last room. Agreed?" he compromised

"Alright," Juli and Alex agreed.

They headed for the hotel. It took a few hours, some arguments and squabbles but they eventually settled in. At that point, the three met in the lobby of the hotel, ready to head out into the city.

"Now, follow me," Kyo ordered them as he walked toward downtown Calcutta soon he stopped at a rug store _**Carpet King. **_As they (including Juli, as she had forced her way into coming) stepped in, an old tiger that looked very familiar was there at the counter.

"Rajan the tiger… he is your friend!" Alex asked incredulous, whispering.

"Ah, it is nice to see you again, Kyo," the old tiger spoke up.

"Don't worry Rajan hasn't been in the spice trade for many years. He is totally legit," he explained to a whisper to Alex."Rajan is Rahul here?" Kyo then asked the old tiger.

"No, he is probably at the spice merchant in North Town." Rajan replied. "What are your plans with my son young one?" he asked sharply, looking at the teenage wolf.

"We need his help. Alex's parents were kidnapped and we need to rescue them," Kyo explained.

"Well, that is bad… I am sorry, Alex Cooper," he said with honest remorse. "Now," he looked around and noticed that the costumers looking curiously at the three teens, "maybe you should find my son." he said shooing them out.

"Well… that was interesting." Juli replied as they looked up and down the streets.

"We better head to North Town," Kyo said waving down a cab.

"Then to North Town we go…" Alex murmured to himself as they headed to the North part of the city


	7. Rahul and the BLACK MOON

_**Rahul**__** and the BLACK MOON**_

_**10:30 P.M. Calcutta North End**_

It took an hour but they finally made it to the bustling North End of Calcutta: the business center of the city. Kyo thanked the cabby and then gave him forty Ruppees(Indian money). The group headed toward the spice merchant. Ten minutes later they stood in front of a shabby building which read Spice Merchant. And walked inside and as soon as they did, they heard a loud voice. "Kyomora, is that you, dude!" the voice called and Kyo glared at the figure coming out of the darkness of the back.

"Yes, it's me Rahul. And please doesn't call me Kyomora!" Kyo said for the umpteenth time. "Though it's nice to see you, my friend," he grinned holding his hand out.

"Nice to see you again, too," the young tiger spoke. He was, as far as Alex could tell, was 18 and looked like a carbon copy of his father. "So, what brings you to India, Kyo and who is your friend?" he said looking toward Alex confused

"This, my friend, is Alexander Cooper," Kyo stated

"Cooper aye? Well, nice to meet you!" the friendly tiger said shaking Alex's hand.

"What are you doing at the spice merchant?" Alex asked.

"Well, like my father I know a great deal about spices."

"Illegal spices?" asked Alex.

"Bloody no!" exclaimed Rahul, startled.

"Sorry about that, dude… his mom is a cop," he said jerking Alex's ear hard.

"Ow," Alex screeched in pain. "Let go of my ear!"

"Let go of his ear, Kyo," Juli asked kindly.

"Juli, it's nice to see you. Didn't see you there," Rahul said embarrassed.

"No problem, Rahul," she noted honestly with a smile.

"What are you guys doing here though?" Rajain asked.

"I was getting to that but I was interrupted," he said letting go of Alex's ear "Alex's parents have been kidnapped and we needed another on our team, I suppose. I have the feeling that we should hurry or we won't get another chance," Kyo explained.

"That is not good! Who kidnapped them?" Rahul asked.

"Give you two guesses." Kyo replied sarcastically.

"Then allow me to guess… the order, huh?" Rahul stated with obvious dread.

"Yeah," Kyo sighed, "But, what I really want to know is… what do they want with the Coopers?" he asked himself.

"Um... Kyo, have you looked at a lunar calendar lately?" Rahul asked.

"Yeah why...? Damn it… how could I forget _**the day of Black Moon?**_" Kyo stated, hitting his hand on his forehead, paling by the second.

"Day of Black what?" asked Alex confused.

"The day of Black Moon; it happens every 5,000 years. It is said that it's the day when the gates of the underworld can be open and release the demons within it," Kyo explained.

"Demons? Yeah, right!" he then stated.

"Oh, but their very real; how do you think Juli's parents died!" he stated angrily.

"D-died?" parroted the shocked raccoon. "I-I didn't know…" he then replied looking at Juli with sorrow.

"Yeah, they are dead… It happened years ago. That's how I know Kyo here. His father killed the demon responsible and sent him to the underworld with some powerful magic. They took me to Pierre, where I was to live at the hotel and work until I was old enough. When I was ten, Pierre told me everything and took me to Kyo's home, where I met him and his little brother, Rovert, who was four at the time." Juli gave a small smile, remembering the good old days, "We made fast friends, I think especially because out age difference was by a year. But when he turned fifteen… he left his family to join the order who contacted him. He then became No. XIII. We still talked but he was usually busy with slaying demons, and nearly getting killed so many times, I've lost count," she told them near tears.

"Well, let me take over for the next two years," he told Juli, trying to have her calm down, putting a warm hand on her shoulder. He gave her a kind smile, and she wiped the mist from her eyes and nodded in agreement. "I worked with them but when that evil wench came along and turned them to her views. I was disgusted and so, I left. And well, you know the rest of the story," he said when his phone beeped. "Huh, a text message?" stated Kyo, confused as he opened his phone.

**"Kymr, dnt cm bck. Trp! Rn! Prtct rhl pls!**" stated Kyo as he read it out loud.

"Not good. We better get out of the city," he said closing his phone, and putting it back in his pocket. "Hold on to me," he said lifting his arms as they all grabbed onto his person. "Rominare Teleport!" he shouted and the next thing Alex knew was total darkness.

_I can't breathe,_ he thought. But ten seconds later, he found himself somewhere unfamiliar.

"W-where are we?" Alex asked

"New York City… I guess I over did it... I meant to send us back to Paris but this will do for now," Kyo stated being a bit humiliated.

"What about my dad? What will happen to him?" screamed Rahul with anger and sadness.

"Don't worry, they won't kill him. They'll most likely lock him up. After all, we're forbidden to slay a non-demon needlessly." Kyo replied in a cold voice, his eyes glinting evilly it frightened Alex at how little he knew about Kyo.

"Why are you so cold? It's as if you don't care!" Alex lashed out only to receive a look so cold that could freeze the blood in his veins.

"I DID NOT SAY THAT I DID NOT CARE! A major part of the training I did when was a child helped me learn emotional control the reason I sound cold is because I have control over my feelings!" Kyo yelled also enraged.

"Guys, calm down!" Juli begged, standing in between the two. She knew very well that Alex would not stand a chance if they fought.

"Yeah, Juli's right. We need to work as a team," Rahul stated seriously, calming down from his shock to deal with the situation at hand. "How about we retire for the night, alright?" he said as he stifled a yawn.

"So, Kyo, can you conger something to sleep in?" Alex nervously asked the breathing wolf.

"Yeah," he sighed, regaining his calmness. "I can… give me a second," he said as he lifted his hand. A second later two tents appeared out of nowhere.

"Cool! But I am not going to share a tent. Night," Juli stated picking the left tent and zipped it up.

"Well, we have to squeeze in the other tent, I guess," stated Rahul. It will be a little crowded but there was enough room for them to sleep.

"Night you two," Alex said grabbing one of the sleeping bags but then realized that both were already asleep. "Sleepy heads," Alex muttered. He then too fell asleep and went into a dream land, where he had a dream, remembering the good times, before all of this mess. Trying to steal stuff from unsuspecting class mates; getting scolded by his mother, and then a pep talk from his father. And in the end, he would be with both of his parents and having a good time. It was a nice dream… until he heard Kyo scream.

"AHHHH!"

* * *

**_kay Rajain had a name change as well well bye_**


	8. NiGhTmErE

_**NiGhTmArE**_

_**1:00 A.M. Tent New York City**_

Alex shot straight up and looked toward Kyo who appeared to have been having a bad dream. "Please, don't hurt them! Please, I beg you!" he pleaded in his sleep and then it went quiet for a few seconds until Kyo woke up cold sweat pouring down his face, staining his fur. From the next tent they could hear Juli rushing over.

"Kyomora, are you alright?" she asked the wolf.

"Yeah, I'm fine it was a bad dream," he then stated.

_Strange…_ thought Alex, _He didn't even yell at her for calling him Kyomora_… he looked toward Kyo, who was staring out into space.

"Yawn... what is going on?" Rahul said, just now waking up.

"Kyo had a nightmare," said Alex.

"A nightmare… that isn't good. Kyo, have you been having visions lately?" Rahul asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a little… So?" Kyo answered nonchalantly.

"Remember the last time you had visions?" Rahul asked in dread.

"Yeah, how could I forget?" Kyo replied coldly.

"Visions… what do you mean?" Alex asked confused. It was Juli who answered.

"Kyomora has a curse that forces him to see terrible visions of the future," she replied sadly.

"A curse?" Alex asked terrified.

"Don't worry the curse only affects him… no-one else!" Juli said quickly.

"So what did you see?" Alex asked curiously.

"None of your business!" yelled Kyo at Alex. His eyes went crimson red, and his fur stood up on end. Rahul quickly intervened.

"Kyo, calm down. He didn't mean any harm!" as he said it he grabbed Kyo's shoulders and shook him until his eyes turned back to their normal blue-gray.

"Ow…" Kyo groaned, holding his head. "My head… w-what happened?" he asked a few minutes later.

"You nearly flipped out!" Rahul scolded. "You got angry when Alex asked what you saw."

"Did I …?" he asked confused.

"Yes, you did. I guess you got wired up after the vision that you could not help yourself," Juli said giving him a comforting hug.

"Thanks guys… I didn't mean to flip out," Kyo muttered sadly a second later

"No prob dude. I shouldn't have been nosy," Alex said feeling distressed and frightened by those red eyes.

"Now, let's get back to sleep shall we?" Rahul suggested, with another yawn. "We do, after all, have a big day tomorrow."

_**2:00 A.M. Order of shadow headquarters**_

Sly was sleeping peacefully until he heard the scream of, "LET ME GO YOU INGRATES!" a figure yelled while being carried by two cloaked figures.

"Makes a lot of noise doesn't he, Daliden?" the smaller figure spoke.

"Shut it, No. IX, we are not supposed to say our names in public remember," the taller figure spoke in response.

"Why so sour Dal? Oh… Kyomora right?" the mysterious No. IX stated.

"I thought he was my friend… but then he up and left us without saying why!" Daliden said starting to get worked up "Damn him… I will finish him off with my bare hands!"

"Now, Dal, you know the last time you tried to take No. XIII he defeated you with one hit with his weapon," the unnamed figure spoke again.

"Shut up, Galen or else!" Daliden shouted angry.

"Hello, can you let me go please… I have a son I must get back to," the figure that they were holding spoke.

"Shut it, old man!" Daliden told him and hit him hard in the chest.

"Now, let's deposit you with the other two," Galen said throwing the old man in and walked away. As the light adjusted again, Sly saw the man's face.

"YOU! What are you doing here, Rajan?" he yelled.

"Rajan? The KLAWW gang's Rajan? I thought he was reformed?" Carmelita spoke up.

"You heard right, my lady. I have been running a carpet store in Calcutta until those two came and kidnapped me," Rajan said.

"Why?" Sly asked not convinced.

"I was approached by a former member of their organization and your son asking me where my son was. When they left those two barged in and grabbed me. Luckily, I was fast enough to send a text message to Kyomora's phone to warn him," Rajan said.

"Who is Kyomora?" Sly asked.

"Kyomora is the reason that your son isn't here now," Rajan explained.

"But who is he? How old?" asked Sly again, trying to pry more information.

"He is Lord Kyomora Cedric Maximilian. He is but a mere seventeen and a sorcerer of awesome power and a warrior," Rajan explained again.

"A teen with magic… scary… How did he know when they were going to attack?" Carmelita asked.

"He was former No. XIII. He la few months ago. I helped them until Neyla came along and took over. They were originally a society that had slain demons but I fear that Neyla has other plans for them," he said tiredly.

_**8:00 A.M. Tent N.Y.C.**_

Alex woke up to the smell of food. When he sat up, he saw Kyo holding a plate for him. "Where did you get that?" Alex questioned.

"Don't worry… it isn't poisoned. I stole from a restaurant before they opened several hours ago," he said comically with a smile handing the plate of eggs and bacon to Alex.

"Kyo… about earlier," Alex asked as he finished up his last egg. "About…" Alex started to say before he was interrupted.

"What the vision?" Kyo asked him.

"That and why did your eyes go red?" Alex stated.

"Well, I don't want to talk about the vision but as for the red eyes well... it is an inherited trait from my father," he said and started to look off to space again.

_What I'd give to see what goes on in his mind…_ Alex thought to himself. The more he tried to figure out Kyo, the weirder he got… magic, red eyes, visions of the future … what next? "Hey Kyo, how is your family?" he asked.

"They're fine, why?" Kyo replied.

"Just wondering you never mention them?" Alex asked again.

"I' haven't talked much to them since I joined the Order." he said his eyes betraying his voice: he seemed to be on the verge of tears. "Well… let's wake Rahul up his breakfast is cold," he said with humor, turning to the bundle of blankets Rahul had to be under.

"What about Juli?" Alex asked

"If you want to be the one to wake her up, fine, but I am not paying for your hospital bills," he warned.

"Oh-kay… waking up Juli is a bad idea," Alex stated.

"She's up anyway," Kyo said not really paying attention.

"How do you know?" Alex asked interested.

"I hear her moving around in her tent and she ate the breakfast I left her," he said. "Now, let's get ready to head to Paris."


	9. Leaving the Order

_**Leaving the Order**_

_**2:00 P.M. Tent N.Y.C**_

After a few minutes trying to wake Rahul up (man he slept like a log), Kyo reheated his breakfast using fire magic. After he ate Kyo briefed them about the Order, though Rahul and Juli knew most of the story already.

The ranks were in order of when they joined, not their power limit. They seek those with high magic potential from around the world they also made it their job to slay demons that intruded the barrier. They also maintained a fortress that was over 10,000 years old. Each of the highest ranked were given control over a squad, which had different responsibilities and was split up into 2 divisions Tokon (I-VI) and Neoton (VII-XIII). The Ranks are listed as so:

_**Tokon**_

_**No. I-**_ Makato Ito (Superior Leader)

_**No. II-**_ Ivan Markovic (Space)

_**No. III-**_ Julio Chavez (Wind)

_**No. IV- **_Martin Sokoll (Ice)

_**No. V-**_ Orsin Garcia (Earth)

_**No. VI-**_ Zeain Hotaru (Illusion)

_**Neoton**_

_**No. VII-**_ Jericho Aalmers (Moon)

_**No. VIII- **_Daliden Winlow (Fire)

_**No. IX-**_ Galen Areleous (Water)

_**No. X-**_ Horace Alvey (Time)

_**No. XI-**_ Laurence Beaumont (Plant life)

_**No. XII-**_ Anna Kaminski(Thunder)

_**No. XIII-**_ Kyomora Maximilian (Light)

After the explanation from the three other teens, Alex was trying to make sense of all of this new information, "So, each member has a different power…. including stuff like flowers?" he said rolling in laughter.

"Yeah, and he loves pink, too!" Kyo replied also laughing.

"What's wrong with flowers?" Juli asked insulted. She loved flowers.

"I didn't mean that as an insult, Juli… but Beaumont is more of a girl then No. XII," Kyo rambled.

"I was joking Kyomora," she said laughing at his face which was a bright red.

"What was our agreement, Juli?" he seethed.

"Not to call you Kyomora? Am I right, Lord Maximilian?" she said not in the least bit intimidated, though Alex and Rahul were shaking in their boots.

"Do NOT call me that Julia Sanchez!" he screamed in a blinding rage.

"Kyo, calm down, NOW," Rahul finally getting his voice back and Kyo obeyed.

"Sorry, Juli… I didn't mean to flip out like that," he apologized solemnly.

"No prob, Kyo, but maybe you should talk to someone it would really help with those outburst," Juli suggested, not seemingly affected by his eruption of emotion at all.

"Not a chance. I refuse to talk to someone who thinks I am insane or evil just because I can use magic," he rebuked coldly.

"We don't think your insane, Kyo. Do we Alex?" Juli said looking to him for support.

"Yeah, Juli's right. We know you are not insane, a bit creepy, but not insane." Alex replied quickly.

"Thanks, you guys… I needed to hear that," Kyo said softly. "Do you really think I'm creepy?" he then asked.

"Yeah, kind of… but I don't mean that as an insult. You're a cool guy!" Alex said doing damage control.

"Good recovery," said Rahul underneath his breath to Alex.

"Yeah, I agree with Alex!" Juli said helping lift Kyo's spirit.

"Thanks, I haven't been complemented for a long time…" Kyo said looking of into space again.

_**Unknown Time Order Headquarters**_

"I can't believe that woman. I am in this order and she treats me as if I'm No. XIII!" a small cloaked figure said angrily.

"Now, you no better to criticize the Mistress," a larger figure spoke.

"Silence, you can't talk to me that way. I am above you in rank!" the mysteries said.

"Well, I agree with Zeain, here. The Mistress is becoming unbearable," a certain someone replied from behind.

"Thank you, No. VIII… but you no better to call me by name do you?" the newly reviled Zeain replied, lowering his hood he was a black cat, with his hair long enough to fall over his left eye.

"Well, I can't help it! Why do we go by this stupid code thing anyway?" Daliden asked.

"I do not know… if you must know, ask the superior about it," Zeain said calmly.

He gave a sigh and replied, "Never mind… I have more pressing manners to attend to… I'll be seeing you two later." He then opened a portal to an unknown location.

"You can't leave No. VIII! There's an important meeting tonight and the Mistress has ordered you there since you missed the last one!" the still hooded said coldly.

"Burn me then! I am tired of listening to them going on about _**the Black Moon**_. It's wrong and you know it," he said before stepping in the portal, then it dissipated as if it never existed.

"You know… I agree with No. VIII. It is our job to slay demons, not free them... I am leaving, too," Zeain said following Daliden's move and opening a portal.

"Not you, too! The Mistress is going to have you killed," said concerned.

"Well, Aalmers it is a risk I am more than willing to take," Zeain replied, disappearing within the darkness that was the portal.

"Why me? The Mistress is going to have my head," the hooded Aalmers said annoyed.

"Hey, what are you mumbling about?" a small figure said walking up to Aalmers.

"Nothing, … shouldn't you be starting the Mistresses bath?" Aalmers said amused as tore back her hood, revealing herself as a panther with dark hair and emerald eyes.

"I already did. That witch is driving me crazy! She was criticizing me, calling me an attention seeking slut!"

"Ouch… that was harsh of her. What did you say to here?" Aalmers asked.

"I didn't need to say a thing. I gave her a shock and left… I think she even got knocked out for awhile," she replied snottily with a smile.

"WHERE IS THAT BITCH?" a voice called down the hall.

"DO NOT CALL HER BY THAT, WOMAN!" another voice yelled.

"Commander how dare you speak to me like that!" the female voice asked.

"You are equal in rank to me! I am the commander of this Order and I will not let you ruin it. I don't agree with your methods and your plan is insane releasing demons to Earth. They will destroy everything!" the male voice called. Aalmers and Kaminski hid behind a door where Neyla and the Superior were having an argument which seemed to be turning violent.

"This isn't good," Aalmers said.

"Well, it's just an argument… those two have been having a lot of those lately… I'm going to my room. See ya later !" she said and teleported out of the room.

_**2:40 P.M. Tent N.Y.C**_

For about thirty minutes the gang was busy packing up, removing any trace that they had stayed there. Just as Juli was putting the food they ate in a garbage can, she heard a familiar voice from behind. "Well, if it isn't Kyo's girlfriend! Long time no see, aye Ms. Sanchez?" the voice called.

"Winlow… KYO IT'S-!" she managed to scream before Daliden grabbed her and put his hands over her mouth.

"Juli, what is it are you alright?" Kyo said running toward the disturbance. Then he saw the scariest thing that he'd hope to never see: Juli being threatened. "DALIDEN! LET HER GO, NOW!" Kyo threatened summoning his blade.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," he said summoning a Chakram and holding to Juli's throat. "Now, you will listen to me… No. XIII," he said grinning ear to ear.


	10. Blushing Demons

_**Blushing Demons**_

Kyo felt helpless. He wanted so bad to get Juli out of there but he could not do anything. "Damn! I shouldn't have let her go alone," he swore underneath his breath.

"Kyo, run! Don't worry about me!" Juli managed to say before having her mouth covered again.

"Stay silent, girl!" Daliden uttered, trying to keep her quiet. Alex, who heard the noise, ran and saw a terrible sight. Juli was captured by Winlow, and he had a strange weapon to her throat.

"What's going on here?" he asked Kyo, who was getting tenser by the minute, and had his fur standing up on end. Then Alex saw that his eyes were flashing between his blue-grey color and red. Though the danger was clear, Daliden seemed amused about it.

"Kyo, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Daliden stated with a grin.

"SHUT UP, Daliden, and let her go!" Kyo yelled, tension radiating of him. Alex also noted it was getting hotter by the second, and when he turned back to look at Kyo his eyes were glowing completely red. "Let her go Daliden… or I will kill you," he threatened through clenched teeth.

"Fat chance, kid!" teased Daliden. He knew that Kyo got reckless when like this; he also knew that if he wasn't fast Kyo would shortly kill him. "Let's begin this battle, shall we!" he said, at last throwing Juli aside. She fell a few yards away, gasping for air. Alex ran up to her to see if she was alright. She was but was more worried about Kyo. Daliden had crossed boundaries that should not have been passed.

"Alex, get Rahul! I'll try and stop Kyo from making a choice that he will regret," she said running toward them, while Alex went back to the camp site to get Rahul. He soon found Rahul, slaking off and trying to take a nap

"Rahul, wake up! Winlow is here and Kyo has gone red eyed!" said Alex.

"He what?" Rahul exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Red eyed? What did Daliden do? Kyo's eyes only go red when he can't control his magic and that's only when he gets really pissed off."

"Well, Winlow grabbed Juli. And then it got very hot standing beside Kyo," Alex said. Before he could explain anything else, the two teens heard an explosion.

KAABBOOM!

"What was that?" Alex asked startled.

"That might be Kyo… let's go!" Rahul said running toward the explosion. When they finally made it there they saw Kyo on his knees breathing hard. Daliden was in a bloody puddle, also breathing hard. Juli was standing in shock looking toward the scene where the two warriors laid.

"You win this one… Maximilian!" he said and teleported away.

"Damn, he'll pay for that!" he growled, slamming his fists on the ground. He then realized Juli was still near him. He turned to her and asked worriedly, "Juli, are you alright?"

"I'm fine… I just forgot how scary you are when you can't control your magic…" she said running up to him and giving him a big hug, "I'm just happy you're back to normal," she then kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh, um… uh-ha…. t-t-th-thank you J-Juli," he stuttered blushing heavily. Juli was also blushing a bright pink.

"He, he, um… sorry, Kyo I couldn't help myself... I guess I got caught up in the moment," she said looking toward the ground pulling away a little. But Kyo only smiled, and grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Thanks Juli, I needed that," he said not noticing that his embrace made her blush even more.

"What a cute couple, huh, Rahul?" Alex teased. He then had to dodge a fireball Kyo sent his way. "Hey, watch where you throw those!" he complained. Then a second one went by and he wasn't fast enough. Alex ended up nursing his singed tail and soon the smell of burnt fur permeated the air. He turned to Rahul for support, but the tiger only shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't look at me!" Rahul said, hoping that Kyo wouldn't attack him.

"Okay, guys, maybe we should get out of here…" Juli said once she stopped blushing and was out of Kyo's arms.

"Yeah, she's right guy's," Kyo agreed, getting to his feet, "Next stop, Paris!"

_**Unknown Time Unknown Location**_

A figure stepped out of a dark portal holding his chest. "Damn it… Next time I should learn not to underestimate him," he grumbled with intense pain developing. "

"We might not understand Maximilian but he is driven to stop Neyla. So, in a way… we are on the same side, aren't we, No. VIII?" another figure said stepping out of a similar portal.

"Shut up, ! I will not work with No. XIII. He betrayed us… left without an explanation, and he cares more for that girl then us," Daliden retorted.

"You mean Ms. Sanchez? Yes, they were always close… What is your plan, No. VIII?" Zeain said without emotion.

"We take the girl and he will follow us like a dog to some meat," Daliden said, grinning like crazy. "Then I can get my revenge!"

"Sorry, No. VIII, you can't beat even No. XIII with your true weapon while he still fights with his basic weapon," Zeain pointed out.

"SHUT UP, ZEAIN!" Daliden howled angered, " IS NOT BETTER THEN ME! HE JUST GOT LUCKY!" he said.

"Okay! No reason to get angry, No. VIII. I am just telling the truth," Zeain said coldly. "The master told your emotions get in the way of our duty. You did never seem to get that. You always hesitate to slay a demon while No. XIII had slain them left and right without remorse or second thought. He might look like a normal boy but he is anything but."

"I know this Zeain but you can't act like you, or the others. Don't you feel anything… demons were once people, too. So that is why I hesitate."

"But they aren't people. You know they've lost their soul, and that us slaying them only lets them be reborn!" Zeain replied with an icy voice but then they heard a beep. "What?" Zeain said taking out a cell phone, just like the one Kyo has. "A demon has appeared in Paris!" he said.

"So, what? Let No. XIII take care of it!" Daliden said with a smirk as he limped off to his room.

_**4:30 P.M. Paris Outskirts France**_

The gang was walking toward Paris, since Kyo had teleported them three miles from the city so not to alarm civilians. Then the gang heard a loud beep, "What is that noise?" Alex asked looking at the others, who were looking to Kyo.

"What is going on?" Kyo said taking out his cell phone.

"Why is your phone beeping? Did you forget to charge it or something?" Alex asked.

"Please, do you think I'm that—" his eyes then grew wide, "Guys, get back!" Kyo said getting in front of the other teens, his tone turning serious.

"Why?" Alex asked and was about to grab Kyo's shoulder until he saw a large seal appear in front of Kyo. "W-w-what is t-that?" he uttered, afraid of what may happen next.

"It's a demon portal. You said you don't believe in demons but this will change your view," he said summoning a weapon into his hands that was unlike his sword. It looked like a mix of a scythe and a mace with the blade on the end of a long chain where a spike ball would be. "It's a kusarigama, a chain sickle," he explained to Alex after seeing his confusion.

After a few minutes the seal was complete and Alex saw a dark figure it was slightly human shaped but had black rubber like skin with three horns on its head and red eyes similar to Kyo's, when he was angered.

"T-that's a d-demon?" Alex asked with terror spreading through his veins.

"Yes, that's a demon." Kyo answered.


	11. Demon attack

**_Demon Attack _**

Alex just stood there terror coursing through his veins, making his blood go cold, looking at the creature the demon's demonic eyes set on Kyo. The wolf wheeled his weapon, preparing to strike. That's when the monster lunged at Kyo and he dodged with ease striking the demon. "Wow, he's fast," Alex said, shocked at the speed Kyo could do. He was just a blur as he dodged the demons strikes. "What is going on guys?" he then asked.

"He is going to slay the demon," Juli said in a quiet voice causing Alex to turn to her.

"Excuse me, slay it… as in killing it?" Alex said shocked as he saw Kyo cut off the demons hand causing blood to splatter all over his clothes.

"You could say that but demons are merely people… people who've lost their souls, those who could not pass on. The Order makes it their job to slay them before they steal a mortal soul," Rahul said, his tone of voice sounded as if he was talking about the weather.

"What… demons are people?" Alex replied surprised and disgusted as Kyo cleaved off the demon's other arm.

"Didn't you hear me? They _were _people. When an order member slays a demon, they allow let it pass on to the after-life," said Rahul, a bit put out until he saw Kyo's weapon glow. "Ah, look. Kyo's going for the final hit. Pay attention, Alex."

Alex watched as Kyo threw his weapon with perfect aim and it cut the monster in half. As the demon fell to the ground, it started to return to human form. Before the spirit disappeared, it said two words.

"Thank you," then it dissipated.

"No problem… it's my duty," Kyo said putting away his weapon. Alex noticed the wolf had many cuts, some of which looked pretty nasty.

"Kyo, are you alright?" Alex asked before he saw Kyo pass out. "Kyo!" he shouted only to be stopped by Rahul.

"Wait a second," he said, so Juli could walk toward Kyo's body. She knelt down beside him and took out a bottle with some strange golden liquid and poured it down Kyo's throat. In an instant Kyo's cuts and bruises where gone and Kyo started to regain conciseness.

"Ow… my head I must really be out of shape. Usually I could kill one of those in one hit but I guess I need some more practice," he said rubbing his temple. He then looked at Alex noticing he had a look of disgust. "You alright Alex?" he asked but Alex stayed silent for a moment before speaking.

"How can you kill them in cold blood and talk about it casually… you murdered him!" Alex exclaimed backing away from Kyo as if he had some disease.

"I thought Rahul explained to you about demons," Kyo sighed in an annoyed tone.

"Yes but I still think it is wrong to kill them they are living beings," he said but then **SMACK! **Alex fell to the ground rubbing his cheek. Juli had gotten so angry with him that she walked up slapped him. She then grabbed the collar of his shirt, making them face to face. Juli had tears filling her eyes, and soon over the tears over flowed, staining her fur.

"How dare you say that? How dare you! I lost my parents to those monsters and you insist that Kyo stop slaying them! You idiot! If he didn't fight we would have been killed! And don't give me that they are living beings crap! After what they did to me I will never forgive those monsters!" she screamed. Kyo had her hand release Alex and she began crying into his shoulder, as he comforted her.

"They killed my parents… destroyed my home… and all you can say is that their living beings," she continued crying and sniffling while Kyo sang a lullaby in her ear to calm her down. When her breathing rate was back to normal, Kyo realized that she fell asleep, and put her on the ground.

He then turned to Alex and said, "I hope you're happy, Alexander James Cooper. You made this poor girl relive the most horrible moment in her life!" Alex noticed that Kyo called him by his full name and that never boded well.

"Whoa there buddy… don't do anything rash now," Alex said backpedaling from Kyo. If looks could kill, Alex would have dropped dead by now.

"I promised Juli if anyone made her cry I would take care of them. You're lucky that I don't leave you here until another demon comes and takes your soul!" he bellowed his hands starting to glow. Alex then found himself being lifted up by an unknown force, worse of all he was choking.

"AK… ah… What's going on? I can't breathe!" he managed to gasp, his eyes starting to water.

"Kyo, stop! You're going to kill him if you don't!" Rahul said trying to get Kyo's attention. He then hit him upside the head getting him to stop, which allowed Alex to drop down on the ground coughing.

"W-what happened?" Kyo then asked, putting his hand to his head, as he did the night before. He then looked toward Alex. "No, not again. I-I need to be alone," he said walking away but not before summoning two tents. "Get some rest, and get Juli to bed… I need to think." and he walked out of sight without another word.

"What just happened? Kyo's hands just glowed and I was choking?" Alex asked after he stopped coughing, and was able to breathe normal again.

"Accidental black magic... Kyo can't really control black magic that well. He suppresses it as best he can but... if he gets angry it all comes out at once. If he would have continued a few more minutes you would be dead," Rahul said in a sad voice.

"Oh." Alex said quietly.

**_Unknown Time Order Headquarters_**

At the meeting, the remaining generals talked about their current problem, "Squads VI, VIII, XIII are currently without a leader! No. XI is in his garden refusing to come out until he re-grows the plants! No. VIII burnt! No. II and No. X are incapacitated from alcohol, and No. XII is avoiding the meeting room as much as possible. What do you have to say commander your ranks are falling apart?" Neyla said angrily.

"Well, as for No.'s II and X, they usually get drunk on Fridays and secondly we found the location of No. XIII and his comrades," Ito spoke.

"Really, where?" asked Neyla, with an evil smile currying upon her lips.

"Outside Paris, France. A demon spanned there but it was gone before I could dispatch a squad. Though the lower ranks handle them, it's rare for a general to fight a demon they can kill with a basic Hosti in one hit. What worries me is if a Zatio escapes but they rarely leave the demon world," Teneka said.

"What are the Hosti and Zatio?" Neyla asked confused at the other general's faces.

"A Hosti is the basic demon and a Zatio is the highest level of demon. They're at Genral level." Ito explained, until someone interrupted the meeting. He was a Lynx with blond hair and black eyes.

"Ah, Lieutenant Jansen, what is it... Do you have any idea where your Genral is?" Teneka asked.

"Sorry, sir. General Winlow- is nowhere to be found," the startled Lieutenant shocked that the commander spoke to him, the lieutenant of squad VIII.

"Okay, Lt. Jansen, what is your reason for interrupting this meeting?" Neyla asked angrily.

"A-a Zatio has spawned in-in Moscow," the young Lieutenant answered.

"WHAT A ZATIO IN THE HUMAN WORLD GENERALS CHANGE OF PLANS GET TO MOSCOW NOW!" Ito ordered the VIII generals to head out, and they teleported out of the room.

"What about finding No. XIII?" Neyla asked.

"Further plans have been canceled. A Zatio escaped to the human world, so you will have to wait," Teneka said walking to his quarters.

"We shall see commander… we shall see," Neyla said to her traitors, with her mind working its magic of what to do next.

**_6:05 P.M. Paris Outskirts France_**

Kyo was meditating under a giant pine tree when he heard his phone give an extremely loud beep that made him jump. "Now what's going on?" Kyo said looking at his phone and his eyes went wide. "What… impossible. It can't be!" he said before hearing someone's voice.

"There he is Juli!" Alex said as he came out in the open. Juli was right behind him, freaking out until she saw his face.

"Kyo, you look like you saw a ghost," Juli said.

"Just look," was all Kyo said before handing Juli his phone. Both vixen and Alex looked at the device. Juli's eyes went as wide as saucers and her face began to pale.

"A Z-Z-Zatio!" she stammered.

"A what?" was all Alex could say.

"A Zatio, or a demon king," Kyo answered.

"_Demon King?_" asked Alex.

"One of the most powerful types of demons," Kyo said helpfully.

"O… kay!" was all Alex said. "What are we going to do now?" he asked but regretted saying that because of the crooked smile on Kyo's face.

"To Moscow!" was all he said.


	12. Murder

**_Murder_**

**_8:00 P.M. Moscow Russia_**

Once on the outskirts of town, a gigantic black shape was heading toward the city unseen by the average public as demons cannot be seen by normal people. Leaving a path of destruction in its wake, it had feasted on the souls of the people of a nearby village and was getting ready to strike the city. Before some weird object was came through the sky toward the monster. The object in question was a Claymore.

"Die demon!" a cloaked figure yelled, as the demon yelled in pain from the weapon the dug into its skin. It turned its attention on the figure then swatted the man away.

"Wait to go, Aalmers!" a sarcastic voice called.

"Shut up, No. IX!" Aalmers said grudgingly.

"Okay, now my turn!" he said as he summoned an oversized sitar. "Dance Neró Chorós, _WATER STRIKE!"_ After the spell was casted, a massive wave of water struck the demon causing more damage. But it wasn't down yet, and was about to attack Galen, not before a massive shield of ice stooped the blow.

"You alright, No. IX?" asked Sokoll dutifully. No. IX gave a latter nod. "Okay, just be more careful. Freeze Moroz shchit, _ICE BLAST!" _From the shield a large blast of ice fired hitting the demon slicing off both of its arms. "Why won't this damn thing just die already?" said Sokoll, annoyed.

"Don't ask me, No. IV," a fourth hooded figure said. "Now Fly VientoCarril, _LANCE TORNADO." _And his six lances formed into a tornado striking the demon cleaving off one of its legs. The demon bellowed a blood freezing howl. Aalmers was about to make a move before a young voice called out.

"HeiligeSichel_HOLY STRIKE!_" And a crescent shaped blade cut through the demons face causing it to die instantly. As the organization members turned, they saw the last person they wanted to see: Kyo Maximillion.

"Missed me?" was all he said. He was soon followed by his friends.

"What was that?" the youngest one said. The members instantly recognized him as the boy they have been looking for.

"Why, isn't this convenient. We got both No. XIII and Alex Cooper in the same place. How—," Aalmers stopped when a weird feeling came over him. All of the sudden his had blood dripping down his arm and he howled in pain as he dropped to the snow. Kyo was putting his weapon away.

"Too slow Jericho, maybe you should pay more attention. I have a bad felling about old man Ito I stopped feeling his energy a few hours ago," the young wolf said thoughtfully.

"The boy has a point. I cannot sense him either," Sokoll said.

"What, we should head back to headquarters, now!" Galen said, as he helped No. VII to his feet, and they teleported away.

"Are you telling the truth Kyo?" Rahul asked. Kyo shook his head sadly.

"What does it mean if you can't sense energy?" Alex asked curies.

"It means that you're dead. I fear Neyla may have done something to the Commander," Kyo said not knowing how right he was.

**_3 hours ago Order Headquarters_**

Ito had just finished meditating when Neyla walked in with a glass of steaming tea. "Hungry commander?" she asked with a smile Ito kindly took a drink of the tea only to find out that it was getting harder to breathe.

"What did you do Neyla?" was all Ito said before he started coughing.

"Simple, I put an extremely powerful but untraceable poison in the tea. You should die any moment know." she began to laugh like a maniac.

"Curse you witch!" was the last words before he collapsed dead on the floor.

"Now, maybe I should visit our prisoners," she laughed, walking away from the old man's corpse.

**_8:39A.M. Order Headquarters_**

"Commander!" Aalmers yelled, running to the commander's room. "Commander, are you all—" he said but stooped in midsentence when he saw the commander's limp body. "COMMANDER! Martin get in here!" Aalmers ordered only to come to protest.

"You cannot talk to me like that you know!" Sokol said walking into the building "What is it—oh-my," he said running to the fallen commander. "Impossible… he's dead," Sokoll said sadly.

"How?" asked Aalmers. "What could possibly kill him off?"

"I don't know. No poison or injuries detected. From what I can see, he just dropped dead," was all No. IV said.

"Nobody just drops dead," a cold voice came.

"Ah, Lt. Takahashi, how are you?" Sokoll said politely.

"Fine, but it is hard to run a squad without General Maximilian," the snow leopard said waving away a jet black strand of hair.

"You do not need him, Jin," another voice called.

"Shut up, Asad!" Jin said bluntly.

"Lt. Masih , aren't you supposed to be with squad VI? They do need leadership since Hotaru left," Aalmers said.

"Sorry, General Aalmers!" the abashed lion said, running to the Squad VI areas.

"So, I will take him to fourth sector to study his corpse, JOTINI!" No. IV yelled and in an instant an ostrich came.

"Yes, General?" he asked.

"Get the body and take it to the research room now," Sokoll ordered coldly. With his element being ice, the forth squad was research party on such things.

"Okay, but have Areleous too and his medical division," Aalmers said, "I trust you'll not to do unnecessary experiments on him. He was the commander, after all."

"Well, what is going on here?" Neyla's voice came walking from the dungeon where the Coopers were held.

"Mistress, the commander has been murdered. Does this have anything to do with you?" Garcia asked as he walked up to the group.

"Do you dare accuse me of something, No. V?" Neyla asked the imposing grizzly bear.

"You were the only one here besides Ito and the other squad members. Also only Generals and Lieutenants can enter here, and the Lieutenants were ordered to stay in their Towers until we returned. So, you're the only one who could have pulled it off!" No. V said bravely.

"Dismiss it then! Why on earth would I do such a thing?" the evil tigress said walking away. "They nearly found out… I must be more careful."

**_9:00 P.M. Moscow Russia_**

The gang was settled in a hotel in Moscow, talking about what was going on in the order until Kyo's cell phone rang. "Kyo Maximilian here, who is it?" Kyo asked when a young voice was echoing from the phone.

"General Maximilian, you is that you?" the voice asked.

"Jin, why are you calling? You could get caught," Kyo asked confused.

"Jin?" asked Alex, looking toward Juli.

"Lieutenant of squad XIII," was all she said.

"WHAT! IMPOSABLE!" Kyo suddenly yelled.

"What happened, Kyo?" Alex asked looking into Kyo's pale face.

"Commander Makato Ito was found dead in his room. The cause of death is unknown, as is the time. Not even the med-squad could figure it out," Kyo said thinking then he went on the hotel internet to look something up.

"Interesting…" Kyo said after awhile.

"What is interesting?" Juli asked and Kyo gave her some papers he just printed. "Wow. How can that be? That kind of poison is imposable to find!" she said.

"Okay, tell them to check under the tongue. If I am right then I know what happened to the commander," Kyo said into the phone.

"Thanks General Maximilian!" Jin said but before he hung up, Kyo asked him something.

"No problem, Jin," Kyo asked the snow leopard, who nodded on his side of the phone thank you General, see ya!" Jin said about to hang up before Kyo stopped him again.

"Wait Jin, how are Mr. and Mrs. Cooper?" the concerned wolf asked.

"They're fine. I am making sure they're fed," Jin replied calmly hearing the sigh of relief from Alex.

"What are they planning Jin?" Kyo asked.

"They plan to sacrifice the Coopers on the night of the **_Black Moon_**. Neyla is insane!" Jin managed to say before he gave a horrified gasp. "I have to go General, bye!" Jin said before hanging up Kyo who looked even more worried.

"The pieces are coming together… Neyla had the commander killed because he got in the way of her plans. We need to figure out how to stop it... and I know just the person to see and we should be able to find him," Kyo said smiling.

"Who?" Juli asked.

"Reni Morivin!" he replied.


	13. AlChEmy

**_AlChEmY _**

The gang was shocked. Jin called back and confirmed that the poison used to kill the commander was exactly the poison that Kyo identified. A few hours later, Kyo went to call an old friend of his.

**_4:00 A.M. Tokyo Japan_**

RING! A cell-phone went off and a figure grabbed it. "Who in their right mind would call at this ungodly hour?" The figure was in fact a white wolf, Ryo Kanuke, an interesting thing about him was the fact his eyes where two different colors the left was dark forest green while the right was bright sapphire blue. "Kanuke Ryo speaking," the wolf replied in a yawn, wiping the sleepy out of his eyes.

"Hey, Ryo nice to hear you again," Kyo's voice sounded through the speakers.

"Kyomora, it is 4:00 in the freaking morning. This better be good!"

"Hey, don't call me Kyomora! And yes, it is good. Do you know about Ketakin?"

"Yes, I do. Ketakin is a deadly poison that is usually undetectable unless you check under the tongue. I'd recognize it anywhere. Why?" Ryo asked confused.

"Well, the commander was poisoned and probably by Neyla. Do you know how she could have gotten it?"

"Well, Ketakin is a super powerful poison… and it's monitored since it is illegal to produce without a permit. And those that are the only ones that know how to make and buy from each other, is recoded on a file at Interpol," Ryo responded.

"Thanks, by the way do you have the location of Reni?" Kyo asked urgently.

"Sorry, no. I haven't heard anything of him in a few weeks. And worse, there's a serial killer here the style of the deaths seem to relate to alchemy!"

"Alchemy? You mean a Sorcerer might be related?"

"I think so… if that is true I'll have to turn the culprit over to the magical authorities." Ryo stated. But he then sighed and asked, "Anyway, why do you need Reni?"

"I might need his help before the black moon," he stated. "Hey why don't you come? Interpol has to be getting boring isn't it, Inspector."

"Yes but… where are you anyway?" Ryo asked confused.

"Moscow," Kyo answered.

"Do you know how much a plane ticket to Moscow is? It's a freakin' thirty-two hundred eight thousand eighty yen!"

"300 dollars… wow! I'll pay, don't worry about it."

"You better!" Ryo said before hanging up "I have a bad feeling about this," was all he said before he fell back asleep.

**_8:00 P.M. Moscow Russia_**

The gang was staring at Kyo. Alex then asked who in the world Ryo was as they made their way over to Ryo's terminal.

"Ryo is a good friend of mine. He's an Inspector in Interpol but he helps me time to time."

"Yeah, he's really nice, Alex. You'll like him," Juli said. "But one thing: don't ask him anything about his father," she warned.

"Why?" Alex asked before the plane came in.

"That's his flight!" Kyo said running up to the plane terminal as a young wolf came out, who looked the same age as Kyo. "Ryo long time no see, huh!"

"Yes, it has been a long time hasn't? How are you guys?" he said as he shook Kyo's and Rahul's hand and embraced Juli in a hug. But he then noticed Alex, "Who's the raccoon?" he asked Juli.

"Alex Cooper," she replied kindly.

"Cooper…? Wait, that means it was your parents who were kidnapped by the order?" he questioned.

"Yes. But how do you know about the order?" Alex asked.

"Let's say… I have a history with them," he said looking away.

"His father was the former No. XIII, before me but I won't go in detail on that subject," Kyo explained.

"Wow… so you can see demons and slay them?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I can see them but I'm more skilled in Alchemy than any other magic, I suppose," Ryo responded.

"Alchemy… what's that?" Alex pondered.

"Alchemy is an obscure branch of magic that allows the user to change matter to something else. Equivalent exchange, they call it, to gain something you must give up something of equal value." was all Ryo said.

"Cool! Can you bring back the dead?" Alex asked but then notice the others look at him in shock.

"No, that is forbidden. The line between life and death is very clear. You must never reverse death or lose your life as well. Besides the instructions are way too difficult to get right with a lot of math… so don't try it," Ryo lectured.

"O… kay, reversing death: bad thing. How hard is Alchemy?" Alex pressured.

"Too hard for you, so can we please change the subject," Kyo scolded. "So, Ryo, have you heard anything at Interpol?" he asked the other wolf.

"Sorry, no," Ryo answered. Alex was looking at Ryo then noticed his eyes.

"Hey, why are your eyes two different colors?" he asked surprised.

"Well…" he said before they heard a heart-stopping scream.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" Juli asked grabbing on to Kyo's arm, and Ryomari was paler than usual.

"Let's go!" he said running to the scream. When they got to the source they saw a horrible scene. A body was chained to a strange circle, made in his own blood. "A ritual," mumbled Ryo.

"What do you mean ritual and what's that strange circle?" Alex asked. He looked at it again then turned around and vomited in a trash can.

"That is a seal of alchemy it is the source of alchemical power. Kyo, remember when I said there was a killer in Tokyo?"

"Yes," Kyo said nervously.

"I think he followed me."

"D-do you mean a k-killer is in Moscow?" Alex stuttered as Juli and Rahul helped him up from the trash can.

"Sadly, yes… and this is just the beginning. If I remember correctly from the killing spree in Tokyo, he will kill many others. The death toll was twenty-eight deaths in one month," Ryo solemnly replied and Alex started brooding.

"Great, just perfect! My family had been kidnapped and in danger and now a serial killer is on the loose… I hope we can handle this mess before it gets too out of hand…"

**_Unknown Time Castle of Shadows_**

Sly was counting the bricks in the wall for the millionth time till he heard the door open, "Dinner!" a black figure said handing the three their food.

"Thanks, Jin, we appreciate you for feeding us," Rajan said

"No problem sir. I don't agree with the Mistress and it's the least I could do for Kyo. We can only hope that they can stop this," he responded. "Got to go. I'll be back later with your next meal," he said before leaving outside the door.

"He's a strange kid but he is very nice," Carmelita said while eating her dinner.

**_Unknown Time Unknown Location_**

Daliden was angry again; after all, Kyo had defeated him _again _and is still alive. "Damn it, I will beat you Kyo! I swear it!" Zeain only shook his head.

"You were nearly killed, you barley got away… You fool, you need to think, for god's sake. Just leave No. XIII alone for now," Zeain said, as he read his book.

"Fine… but I will beat him one day!"


	14. Another Murder?

**_Another Murder _**

**_6:00 A.M. Moscow Airport_**

"Yes, dead male, about thirty-two, unknown weight means of death unknown," Ryo spoke to an officer of Interpol.

"Thank you, Inspector Kanuke," the old cop said as he took the body to the station. Ryo who had kept is cool as the officer interviewed him, broke down, hitting his fist against a pillar.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Another killing and I was right there and another one dies."

"Whoa, Ryo, you don't have to be so hard on yourself buddy," Kyo said, trying to comfort the depressed wolf.

"You don't understand. You still have your parents… I lost both. My mother when I was six and my father when I was fourteen… I lost them both…" Ryo blundered.

"That's horrible but… you're not the only one who lost parents," Juli said.

"Yes but your parent's killer was a demon, which that monster was killed. Neither of my parent's killers was caught."

"Hey, Ryo, let's get off that subject. Why don't you tell me where are you from?" Alex asked, trying to get on a better note.

Ryo gave a sigh, but smiled. The boy was only trying to cheer him up, "I was born in Bangkok. While my father was busy with Order duties, my mom and I stayed out of sight at home rather than go with him. We had a good living… mom was a waitress and I went to a good school but that all changed one day I came home from school I noticed mom did not greet me like usual. So I went in and saw her mangled body. I ran and called the cops. My father came and took me to my Aunt who lives in Lhasa."

"Wait, Lhasa?" asked Alex.

"The Capital of Tibet," Ryo said helpfully.

"So, you're Chinese." Alex concluded.

"Not really…," Ryo replied as they walked into Red Square taking in the sites.

"Wow, the city is beautiful," Juli said looking at the St. Basil's Cathedral, its domes as gorgeous as ever, "I just love those onion domes, don't you, Kyo?"

"Yeah, they're pretty but I like the State Historical Museum."

"I, on the other hand, like Lenin's Mausoleum," Ryo said, indicating a granite building

"What about that big building over there?" asked Alex, curious as ever.

"Ah, that, my friend, is The Kremlin… the home of the president of Russia," Ryo said

"Okay, neat," Alex said. And finally they came back to the hotel.

"Thank god, we got that Suite!" Juli said.

"Tell me about it. Oh, Kyo, can I use your cell-phone?" Alex asked.

"Why?"

"I need to call somebody… see if they're okay," Alex answered.

"Okay, but don't run down the minutes."

"I won't," he said as Kyo handed him the phone after a few rings someone answered.

"Yo, who this is?" the guy said.

"Hey, Dimitri!" said Alex, happy to hear a friend's voice.

"Well, if it isn't super spiff. How are you, dude?"

"I'm fine."

"Well, my sunny student, what do you want?"

"Well, nothing really," Alex replied, "Just wanted to see if you're okay."

"I am fine, don't worry." Dimitri said. But then a smashing sound resonated from the phone and the line went dead.

"Dimitri? Dimitri, are you there?" Alex asked then hung up the phone, "They got him," was all he said.

"So, weird… Rajan, and now Dimitri… the two apparently living KLAWW Gang members," Ryo said.

"How do you know about the KLAWW Gang?" Alex asked

"I work at Interpol remember."

"Yeah… well, what do you mean by living? What about Bison, the Contessa and Arpeggio?"

"Well, Bison was apparently was frozen again. The Contessa is an apparent real estate agent. As for Arpeggio I don't really know a lot about him." Ryo said then started to look at the beautiful portrait on the wall. "Hm, nice a copy of the Mona Lisa," he muttered.

"The Mona Lisa? But that's in the Louvre!" Alex whispered.

"It's a copy, a fake… you need better hearing, Alex. Now, let's get to bed," Kyo announced heading to a bedroom in the massive Russian suite. "Hey, Ryo there's a bed in the room to the right."

"Thanks," Ryo said walking to the room

"Night you guys," Rahul yawned, heading to his room.

"Yeah, sleep tight." Alex said falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Little did he know that a figure was watching him from the window.

"Hm… I found my next sacrifice. Now to mark him," the man said his hand glowing black, "Power of darkness guide me to mark a soul," he said and a mark appeared on Alex's hand "So long for know," the man said running away.

A few hours later... Alex gave a big yawn, "Man I was tired," he went to wipe his eyes and saw a strange mark. "KYO!" and the entire gang came in.

"Something wrong, Alex," Kyo asked moving toward him.

"Look," he said holding out his hand. Juli gasped and Ryomari looked as if he seen a ghost. "What does it mean?" he asked not noticing Ryo's expression

"Well... all victims of the Kumori-Kira had a mark relating to a sign of the zodiac… yours appears to be a Cancer sign," Ryo said

"The what?" asked Alex more worriedly.

"Never mind that! Can you remove it Ryo?" Kyo asked, only to have Ryo shake his head.

"No, I don't know the type of alchemy… but I can seal it so he won't be able to find you. Alex, hold up your hand," Ryomari said raising his hand, which started to shine a brilliant white.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked nervously, as he did what he was told but his arm was shaking.

"Quiet! I'm trying to use a counter spell."

"Counter spell?

"I'm trying to block the signal from the sign, but I can't if you stay still!" Ryo said getting impatient and grabbed Alex's arm.

"OW! That burns!" Alex yelled.

"I said quiet!" Ryo growled.

"BUT IT BURNS!" he screamed.

"I AM TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!" the arguing caused a vein to pop on Ryo's forehead.

"Be careful, Ryo. His body might not be able to handle the stress," Juli said anxiously.

"Yeah, after all he doesn't have any magic," Rahul agreed.

"Both of you, SHUT UP!" he yelled, silencing them both Juli and Rahul. There were a few more moments of tension until the others noticed the screaming stop and smelt the smell of singed fur.

"There… that's better," Ryo said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Now the Kumori-Kira won't be able to find you." He patted Alex on the shoulder and added, "You hung in there pretty well for a kid with no magic."

"Thanks," Alex replied rubbing his hand. "Now that crisis is averted, let's get something to eat. I'm starving!" he said with his stomach growling. That caused everybody to laugh.

They left to one of the many cafes. It was a sunny day and the earlier event completely left their minds until they saw the news.

"_ANOTHER BODY WAS FOUND OUTSIDE RED SQUARE THE MAN WAS IDENTIFIED AS _ARKADY REZNEYKOV, _A NOTED RUSSIAN MOBSTER THE KILLER WAS BELIEVED TO BE THE INFAMOUS _Kumori-Kira OF JAPAN. NOW TO MADILINE WITH SPORTS," the lady said as the waiter changed the channel.

"So sad," the waiter muttered, "though at least that scum is off the streets."

The then gang started to whisper amongst themselves.

"An unknown man and then a mobster… what is going on?" Ryo asked.

"Looks like your guess is as good as mine," Kyo said in a hushed tone as they finished up their breakfast, getting ready to start the day.


	15. Alex takes a stand

**_Alex takes a stand_**

The gang spent another few days in Russia. Though not seeing a sign of the Killer the gang decided to leave Ryo in Russia, so that he could continue his search. "I'll be alright, Kyo. Don't worry so much. I'll take care of any demon that comes here," Ryo assured Kyo again. "And besides it is a bad idea you all of you to stay in one place for too long."

"What if the order comes back? I don't want you to get in the cross fire," Kyo said, bringing up another point.

"I can take them; if I can hold my own against you Kyo, I think I can stand a chance with them. And I need to find the Killer or I might just lose my job," He stated calmly.

"So, Kyo… where are we heading next?" asked Alex.

"I have an idea. How about California?" exclaimed Juli, excitedly.

"Why, California?" Rahul asked, curiously.

"I want to see if I can still surf. I haven't hit the waves in forever. Besides, I am supposed to be on vacation."

"You can surf Juli?" Alex asked. "You always looked like a girly-girl to me."

"I am **_not_** a girly-girl. Just because I like shopping and other girly stuff, it does not mean I'm a girly-girl! Besides, I hate pink," She said indignantly, as if she's had this discussion before.

"Whoa, you two, calm down," Rahul said trying to stop an argument from starting; a strange coincidence because he usually stops Kyo and Alex from squabbling.

"Now, let's head to where Juli wants to go. I think California is a good idea for all of us. Hold on," Kyo said as he prepared for a teleport spell. The other three grabbed hold and in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

"See ya guy's." Ryo said and began to walk away. "Now, I will have my revenge on you, Killer. You will pay for what you did to my father and for what you attempted on Alex," he murmured as he jumped on the nearest roof top running off in the brisk Russian air.

**_San Francisco six hours ago_**

In a nice part of the city, a girl was arguing with her mother about… dresses. "I hate dresses mom. Please, don't make me wear one!" the girl begged.

"Now, Melody, we've talked about this. You have to wear a dress at your granny's party. Simple as that… And I thought you liked pink?" the mother said, as she held up the most dressy, ruffled, pink dress to her daughter.

"I do but I hate dresses! Why can't I wear a suit like most other girl's?"

"Because their grandmother is the head of the Social Cub and they don't wear suits," the mother said. "Besides it will only be for two hours not all day."

"Okay… if you insist…." Melody grumbled. She was a pretty raccoon of about fourteen, her strawberry blond hair that was tied up in a messy ponytail and her green eyes where free of even a spot of mascara. She was not one for makeup but sports and other kinds of games were up her alley. It sometimes would worry her mother very much so.

"Okay, now for makeup and hair!" The mother said joyfully, dragging the girl to a salon.

"Oh, joy," Melody said with little interest, in the most sarcastic tone.

**_Four hours later..._**

SMASH! KABOOOM!

A loud noise bellowed through the air. The neighbors were lost for words, as a house suddenly exploded. Many didn't stop to see what was going on, but headed in the other direction.

"AH!" Melody cried as piles of house nearly crushed her. She managed to crawl out, coughing from the clouds that emitted from the debris. "What is going on?" she coughed as she stood up. The dress that her mother had forced her into hours early was torn and in shambles. Half of her hair was nearly out of the braid, and she was covered in dust that stung the cut across her legs, arms and forehead.

She looked around, and searched for any other life. "Mom? Dad? Where are you?" the girl called, as she crawled through the mess that was once her home. While looking for her parents saw the most horrifying thing she had ever seen.

It was twenty feet tall, with four horns and demonic red eyes that froze the blood in her veins with sheer terror. And in its hand was remains a two corpses. They were barely recognizable but she could still tell who they were. "MOM! DAD!" she yelled, with tears pouring down her eyes, staining her fur. The monster then turned its attention to her. Its mouth, smeared with blood, seemed to almost smile at the fresh meal put in front of him.

The raccoon took a step back, and turned quickly on her heels, running away as fast as possible. "Why? Why is this happening to me?" she asked herself running into the gloom with the demon close behind.

**_San Francisco Present Time_**

"Why do you always teleport about three miles from a city?" Alex asked tired of walking, as their group pasted tree after tree.

"Well, how would you react if someone suddenly appeared out of nowhere?" Kyo responded.

"Well, considering that you did that to me, I don't see any problem with it!" Alex said

"I was trying to save your scrawny butt!" Kyo responded his voice rising, oh so slightly.

"I am NOT scrawny!" Alex said, his voice also rising.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

And the two "teenagers", continued this arguing until…"Quiet, you two, you're acting like kindergarteners for god's sake!" Juli ordered and both fell silent almost immediately.

"Great job, Juli," Rahul whispered.

"Thanks, I try," Juli responded with a proud smile. "SO, guy's where to n-" but she was interrupted by a horrified scream.

"Help me! Please, somebody!" a girl's voice screamed across the hills. Kyo and Alex ran out in front, and were the first up the hill to see a girl being chased by a demon

"A demon, impossible… my phone should have picked it up!" Kyo muttered to himself as he looked down at the device. But then he focused on the task at hand, "If we're not quick it will eat the girl's soul."

"Oh no it's not," Alex said and running toward the demon.

"Alex, you idiot you will be killed!" Kyo said summing up his chain sickle, stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

The girl tripped and fell to the ground looking back to see the demon was upon her. She let out a long drawn out scream. Alex flipped right in front of the girl and with surprising athletic perfection, he grabbed her and side flipped before the demon could get them both. But with the weight of the girl's and his own, he lost his balance, and rammed his back up against one of the many trees, having his arms shielding the girl.

Kyo immediately killed the demon and then proceeded to knock the crap out of Alex with his weapon's hilt, "You idiot! You could have been killed!" he said as he cracked Alex upside the head a few times.

"Ow! Kyo, stop! I was trying to save her!" he replied and realized that the girl was unconscious in his arms. She had nasty cuts on her arms, legs and forehead, but even so, Alex could see how beautiful she was, and turned a bit pink at the thought of it.

Juli and Rahul finally made it up to see that the situation was over.

"What happened?" Juli asked as she ran up besides Kyo.

"**_He_** had to be stupid and nearly kill himself trying to help," the wolf replied frustrated. But he then added, "But I guess if it weren't for him, the girl may not have made it…"

Alex put the girl's arm around his shoulder and stood up, putting all of her weight on his side, "Gee, thanks. You could give me a little more credit couldn't you, Kyo?" he muttered.

Then Juli noticed the cuts on the girl's body that were smeared with blood and dirt. "Oh, no…" she whispered and she took the girl into her arms shoving Alex out of the way. "Kyo, you need to make a tent right now! This girl needs to get bandaged up before she gets infections from the all of her cuts being exposed like this."

Alex nearly lost his balance but as he gained it back, he grumbled underneath his breath, "Oh no, Juli. I'm fine, no need to ask if I'm okay… sure you can just push me out of the way…"

Rahul chuckled, "Don't take it personally. Juli's always had a soft spot for girls who've been chased by demons."

Kyo easily used his magic to make a tent for Juli and added, "There are bandages and hot water inside, along with a fresh pair of cloths for the girl. That should be everything you need, Juli."

"Thanks, Kyo. You're amazing," she smiled, not noticing that her comment made Kyo blush a little red. She went inside and was able to get the girl in careful and gently put her down before zipping up the tent. Before the tent was completely zipped up, she glared at the three boys and said sternly, "If any of you try to look in here, I swear, you'll be knocked into next week and maybe even further than that," she then zipped the tent up all the way and began cleaning out the girl's wounds.

**_Three hours later..._**

Melody began to stir as soon as she opened her eyes she saw a pretty vixen cooking something in a pot near her bed. "Great your awake drink this," the vixen said noticing the girl waking up. She picked up a ladle putting some soup into a cup and handing it to her. "Drink up, you must be hungry," the vixen said with a soothing, calm voice. Melody noticed that the girl was wearing an overcoat with a gray tea-shirt and a silver skirt with her dark hair up in a pony-tail much like hers only neater.

"W-who are you?" she asked the girl.

"My name is Juli. Julina Sanchez," Juli replied.

"Are you here alone?" she asked.

"No, the boy's, who are with me, are looking for wood for the fire outside."

"Boy's?"

"Yes, their nice and they'll be back soon."

"Juli, do you know what that thing was that was chasing me?" she asked.

"Yes, it was a demon…. I know that it sounds crazy, but it's true. If Alex didn't pushed you out of the way, you could have lost your soul."

"M-my soul… Who's Alex?" Melody asked again.

"Demons eat human souls. And Alex is a friend of mine who saved you. But you'll meet all of the boys soon. Now you should rest and let body heal. I have a feeling you've been through a lot." Melody soon noticed her arms covered in bandages and that he cloths had been changed.

"J-Juli… who put on the bandages and changed my clothes?" asked Melody, slightly embarrassed.

"It was me do not worry. I told the boy's if they tried to peek I would knock them into next week." she said and they laughed but quickly sobered handing the girl the cup again, "So, Melody… what happened to your family?"

"That monster killed them… I just spent the last two hours running. I can't believe I'm still alive," Melody said softly, taking the cup thankfully. She looked up and noticed that she was gaining a look of pity from Juli

"You poor thing… I lost my parents the same way," she told the girl

"You did? That's horrible!" Melody said.

"Do not worry about it. It happened a long, long time ago," Juli then heard yelling outside the tent and laughed, "By the way, the boys are back."

"Juli is the girl okay!" Alex asked as he busted into the tent.

"Ask her yourself, Alex," Juli replied, moving aside to allow him to see the other raccoon.

And Melody saw a handsome raccoon with black-blue hair and brown eyes she started to blush. Alex looked to her emerald eyes and blushed too saying, "Um... nice to meet you. I'm Alex Cooper. You are?"

"Melody, Melody Song. It's nice to meet you," she said and a long awkward conversation began.

"And, well… that's my story," Melody finished. "I-I don't know what I'm going to do…. I have nowhere to go."

"You can go with us!" Alex exclaimed. The others stared at him. He blushed a little and added, "W-well, if you have nowhere to go, then why not come with us. I mean," he said rubbing the back of his head, "you're probably safer with us then trying to go back home, or what's left of your home… Could she come?"

Kyo let out a sigh, "Well, it looks like I can't stop our gang from growing… what the heck." Then he knelt down besides the new girl, "He's right about how it will be safer for you to come with us. If demons are after your soul, more will surely come."

"M-more?" she gasped stuttering.

"Yeah," Rahul agreed sitting down besides Kyo, "Usually when one demon attacks, there are more to follow…"

"Then…" Melody said quietly, "maybe I should get away from people… I don't want anyone else to get hurt…"

"Now, sweetie, don't think that," Juli said, shocked from what she just heard from the girl raccoon. "Believe me. You wouldn't be putting us in any danger. We can get into trouble ourselves, can't we guys?" she chuckled.

The boys nodded honestly.

"See. So don't you worry. You can totally come with us. Besides, I wouldn't mind having some help dealing with all of this testosterone," she laughed and Melody joined in giggling.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" the boys called. But soon the whole gang began to laugh.

"So, she stays?" Alex asked again.

"Of course," Kyo grinned, "Welcome to the gang, Miss Melody."

Her eyes grew wide with tears and she whispered, "Thank you… thank you so much. I really appreciate this. You have no idea how much this means to me…"

"Believe me," Juli said embracing the young girl in a hug, "We understand."

* * *

**_I would like to think Lightheart77 for editing this and the other chapters and after you are done reading please vote on who your favorite character is on the poll on my user page_**

**_-Wolfwriter101_**


	16. Childs Play

**_Childs Play_**

**_5:00 P.M. Maximilian Family Manor Austria_**

People have always liked the Maximilian family despite their noble blood. They were very good neighbors except one little boy: Robert. He was a nice boy but he was always full of pranks. But with his parents in Vienna for a meeting, he was bored out of his mind. "Man… it's almost Christmas and they're in Vienna. I wish Kyo was here," the boy sighed, his blue eyes glinting in boredom.

"Master Robert, where are you?" an old man's voice called.

"I'm up the tree, Donavan," Robert called to the aged butler.

"Master Robert, your mother told you not to climb those trees unless Master Kyomora is with you," Donavan said knowing that the boy was not paying attention. "God bless Master Kyomora. Never acted like this when he was your age Master Robert," the old man muttered, remembering the old days.

"SO! Kyo was too busy reading and training so he never had time," Robert said, always hated to be told to act like his brother. "Besides, Kyo always had to do what he was told," the ten year old said, hanging upside down on a branch, crossing his arms.

"Yes, true but did he get into trouble too, you know," Donavan said, with a grin.

"When?" asked Robert, and Donavan started to snicker.

"When Master Kyomora was trying to impress Ms. Sanchez that one time," he said.

"Oh, that time. Yeah, he tried to handle that heavy piece of pottery by himself but wound up tripping and making a fool of himself," Robert said and shook his head. "Why does Kyo always seem to make a fool of himself around Juli?"

"Well, Ms. Sanchez is a very pretty girl, and Kyo is a teenager. Soon you'll be acting like him around a pretty girl," the old man said chuckling, only to be followed by protest.

"I will not act that way for a girl! They're gross anyway!" the boy said, and the old greyhound had to dodge an apple.

"Is that really necessary, Master Robert?" Donavan asked with a hint of humor, "Wait till you get to your brother's age. You'll be girl crazy as well."

"Maybe, but that's a long time from now though," Robert said.

"Not as long as you think, Master Robert. Not as long as you think," the old man said walking toward the house. "I'll be cooking up dinner Master Robert, so please come down soon."

"Yes, Donavan" the boy said in monotone, flipping back up in the tree to climb higher, causing the old man to chuckle

"Silly boy," the old man said as he entered the house.

**_An hour later….._**

Robert finally climbed down the tree but noticed a strange shadow behind him, "That's strange… my shadow never looked like that before," the boy said and heard a frightening voice.

"Cuz that is not your shadow, kid," The voice said. Robert gasped and turned to see a dingo in a black cloak

_An Order member,_ he thought, and took off running only to have a second figure come before him. The man took out a book and began writing something.

"Sorry child, but I must do this," the man said, and Robert fell into a deep sleep.

"Clever Zeain, using your books ability to control fate," Daliden said as he walked up to the black cat.

"You do know you will be killed for this Daliden?" Zeain replied as he picked up the boy. "No. XIII will have your head for touching his brother."

"So? This is a perfect way to have my revenge. Take the one he cares about most and he will do anything to save him!"

"Very well, let's go," Zeain said as he opened a portal and left the area. But before he left he said, "Leave the house alone, Daliden," and then he went through the portal.

"Yes, Zeain," Daliden muttered, and then he too left.

**_6:21 P.M. San Francisco_**

It was a few hours after Melody was accepted in the gang, she learned a lot about the gang. The first thing they told her about was the order and how they took Alex's parents. She seemed to have a better understanding than Alex when Kyo told her how he killed the demons. Unlike Alex, she understood that if he didn't, she would not be here. She also noticed that Kyo occasionally looked toward her and Juli, well more or less, he was looking at Juli. But he would look away when Juli looked toward him.

"You know, Juli… I could have sworn that Kyo looking at you a lot during his explanation," Melody said once the boys were out in their own tents. She noticed Juli blush.

"H-he was not, Melody. You are worse than Alex," Juli said and looked away then sneered, "You seem to blush anytime Alex is near you," she noted only to have Melody to blush as well.

"Okay, truce," she said and Juli shook her hand.

"I'm holding you to your word, Melody."

Meanwhile, Alex and Kyo were arguing about something, again…

"I told you that we can't just barge in the Order fortress. It's to dangers!" Kyo said

"But if we don't my parents will die!" Alex said, bringing up a good point.

"The **_Black Moon_** won't happen for another week. We have plenty of time," Kyo said bringing up a better point.

"Hey Kyo, you know… if what you say is true, Black Moon will be on Christmas Eve," Rahul noted.

"Yes. But I'm more curious to the fact that my phone didn't alert me to that demon in the area."

"Maybe it's busted?" Alex said.

"Doubt it. It works just fine," Kyo said.

"Maybe… somehow the demon learned to cloak its energy," Rahul stated.

"How is that possible?" Kyo asked. "Demons can't seal their energy."

"Maybe this one can. Who knows? None of the order members have been to the underworld in its 400 year history. We have no idea what it is like there."

"Why would we want to?" Alex asked, shuddering at the thought of more demons. "I've seen enough demons to last me for a life time!"

Now back to the girls…

"So, to get that subject… how did you run in those high heels you where wearing? I cannot even walk in stuff like that," Juli said with a smile.

"It is not easy, trust me. Especially when you are being chased a twenty foot monster."

"I'll say," Juli agreed, with a laugh along with Melody. Then the vixen turned shy, "Uh, Melody… do you think Kyo really likes me?" Juli asked.

"I am not sure, I mean, I just met you guys only a while ago… but I can say he does how can he not," Melody said and then began teasing, "with your body that can stop traffic, along with lovely hair and eyes," she giggled. Then Juli blushed a bright pink.

"Quiet Melody! We do need to get some sleep…" she said as she covered herself with her blanket, looking at the moon. _I've always feared the moon but now it almost seems relaxing. I swear Kyo, I'll do my best to help_, she thought, and soon drifted off to sleep.


	17. Dating disaster

**_Dating disaster_**

**_7:24 A.M. San Francisco outskirts_**

"Ms. Melody…Ms. Melody, wake up," a calm male voice cooed. Melody quickly woke up to see Kyo standing over her holding a plate of bisects and gravy.

"YIKES!" she exclaimed and threw a pillow at him, which he quickly dodged.

"That's not nice, Ms. Melody. I was just waking you up for breakfast," he stated kindly, laughing, though there was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry, Kyo, you just surprised me… Why didn't Juli wake me?" she asked curiously.

"She's busy down at the river… bathing," he stated. His voice was calm and even but Melody noticed he blushed slightly as he handed her the plate.

"Hm… I have an idea, Kyo. Why don't you go check up on her, you know, just in case," Melody said, being the ever match-maker this morning as she began to eat.

"W-w-wha-what! I couldn't," he stuttered his face fully red.

"Why?" she asked, trying to suppress her giggles.

"B-be-because… I can't just walk up on a girl bathing. That isn't right… it's indecent," he said looking away, his face glowing.

"Well, then use a blindfold. That way you can check on her without looking at her," Melody proposed.

"I-well-that is… Okay..." Kyo sighed. "With all of these demons around, I should go and make sure she's okay. But if Juli smacks me, I will tell her it was your idea," he threatened, walking outside the girl's tent to go hunt for a blindfold.

"This is going to be good," Melody said taking out a camera she found in Juli's bag.

**_Down at the stream..._**

Juli was washing away a few days worth of grime off. It was nice to have some privacy and peace from all of the boys after all of the trouble they've been through, until… "Juli, are you there?" Kyo's voice rang out causing her to gasp and her body to go deeper into the water. She turned around to see Kyo with a blindfold over his eyes.

"Yes, I am here but um... Kyo, why are you—stop or you'll-!" she said before Kyo fell into the water.

"GAH," he yelled, coughing up the water that came into his mouth. He took off the blind fold so he could see where he was swimming only to see Juli covering herself with a towel right next to him. Both blushed scarlet and Kyo quickly opened a portal to get away, mumbling an, "I'm sorry."

Juli finally stopped blushing when Kyo was nearly gone and was about to say something, when she saw a camera flash. She turned around to see a laughing Melody. She blushed anew, this time with anger.

"MELODY!" she yelled and Melody knew this would be a good time to run and fled back to camp.

**_Back at the camp_**

Alex was startled when he saw a portal open. He thought it was an order member and was geared up for battle with his cane, only to see a red faced, soaking wet Kyo step out of it. "Oh, Kyo, you scared me. You alright?" he asked leaning against his cane. But Kyo gave a glare that made a shiver go down Alex's spine and walked back into the tent. "Well… what was that about?" he mumbled.

"ALEX, HELP!" he heard Melody call, then saw her being chased by a ticked off Juli in a robe.

"What did you do, Melody?" he asked as she hid behind him, making him sweat from her being so close and from her using him as a shield. "Uh, Melody, why is Juli chasing you?" the boy asked with clueless curiosity.

"Well... I had this idea and-" but she never finished her statement. Juli threw Alex out of the way and began to give Melody an ear full of words that really shouldn't come out of her mouth.

**_Two hours later..._**

Both Kyo and Juli had recovered from their embarrassment by this time and the entire had agreed to stay out of it, including Melody. Kyo was desperate to have Juli forgive him. Though she was not angry with him but he thought she was. So, as a solution, he decided to take her out for dinner, as friends.

He worked up his courage, and tapped on the girl's tent and then Juli came out. "Uh, hey… so, Juli. Do you want to go out for dinner? I mean, you know, as friends?" he asked quickly and blushed turning away, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Juli, however, was smiling at a prospect of going on an actual _date _with him… as friends of course.

"Yes, that would be nice. But can I get dressed in something nicer though?" she asked.

"Okay. Um, well, see you in about ten minutes," he said walking to his tent.

As soon he left, Juli began jumping up for joy. "He likes me! He really likes me!" she exclaimed but now was thinking, "What should I wear?"

Ten minutes had passed and Kyo was standing outside the tent wearing a pair of dark blue-jeans, a black t-shirt with a jacket for warmth, but nervous as can be.

"Why am so I worried? I mean, it's only Juli," he mumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets trying to calm. Then Juli came into view, looking as stunning as ever, if not more. She wore a knee length black skirt that fluttered in the wind, a plain light pink blouse with sleeves that went to her elbows and her hair down for once with clips holding back the stands that would get in her face. "You look very nice, Juli," he said making her blush

"Thanks… you do, too," was all she said. Juli linked arms with Kyo, and the seventeen year old boy felt his heart pound up in his throat.

_I've killed hundreds of demons, fought other Order members that are stronger than me and Juli scares me? What is this strange emotion?_ he asked himself as he opened a portal and they walked through.

They landed into a random deserted alleyway and went into one of the many outdoor cafes. A waiter came and gave them their menus and asked them what they would like to drink. "I would like a cappuccino please," Kyo answered.

"The same for me, sir" Juli replied and the man left.

Kyo looked down at the table and said, "Juli, I just want to apologize again for what happened earlier."

Juli smiled and replied, "Don't worry about it. I mean you just in a twisted plot by Melody, and…" she then looked down and blushed, "it's not like you saw anything… did you?"

"N-no!" he stammered loudly but then calmed down, adding, "I mean, you did have that towel on. I was just coming over to check on you… with all of the demons we've been having to deal with and the organization members, I didn't want you to get hurt," he said looking up into her eyes.

"Oh… I see. That would explain a lot," she laughed with relief.

"What's so funny?" Kyo asked in surprise.

"I figured it had to be for that sort of reason. I mean, if I would have known that I was going on an adventure with a pervert, I probably wouldn't have come along," she smiled.

Kyo blushed but laughed adding, "Like you have room to talk. What about back when we were kids and you walked into the guys' bathroom?"

Juli blushed but countered, "Please. I had to go, and someone had switched the door signs."

They glared at each other for a minute but then laughed again, just like in the past. The two then discussed their adventure and things to come. Then conversation turned back to things of the old days. They chuckled and disagreed but it was all in good fun. Their food then came out and they continued reminiscing until Juli looked down at her half eaten meal, and mumbled something inaudible.

"Pardon?" Kyo asked.

"I said… thanks for taking me here. I'm having a great time with you," Juli said with a small but happy smile.

Kyo went a little pink and replied, "You're welcome."

**_Maximilian Manor Austria_**

"Master Rovert, dinners ready," Donavan called expecting the boy to come rushing. But the little boy never came.

"Master Rovert, this is not a time for jokes," the man called again and stumbled on Rovert's favorite hat. "Master Rovert never goes anywhere without his hat. This is cannot be good," Donavan said running back to the house.

**_Unknown location_**

Rovert began to stir from his induced slumber, waking up in a room half as big as the one back at home. The wolf young was scared and began to remember what happened. "Where am I?" the boy mumbled, using the dark wall nearby to get to his feet.

"That child is none of your concern," came a cold voice. Rovert nearly jumped out of his fur and turned around to see the familiar black cat.

"What do you from with me?" he asked the cat.

"I don't want anything to do with you… but my partner might say otherwise," the cat said voice showing no emotion as his tail swished back and forth.

"Well, then… what does your partner want with me?" Rovert asked annoyingly, only to hear an aggressive voice come from the shadows.

"I need you brat so I can have revenge on your brother!" the voice exclaimed.

"My brother…? What do you want with Kyo, you freak?" Rovert yelled only to have Daliden come from the darkness and grasp his shirt collar, lifting him up into the air.

"What I want with Kyomora… is none of your business, brat," the dingo sneered and threw the boy to the ground gasping and coughing for air and left with the black cat.

**_Back to the Date... _**

The date was going well and they had finished their meal and were continuing to talk. Kyo even noticed that they were getting closer, but considered nothing of it until their faces where close to each other. _Is she going to kiss me?_ he thought.

_Is he going to kiss me?_ Juli asked herself. They kept getting closer and just when their lips where going to meet, Kyo's phone rang. _Damn phone!_ they both thought and Kyo looked to see it was Donavan.

"Hey, how are you, Donavan? How's every—" but his voice drifted off trying to understand the ranting over the receiver. "Calm down, Donavan. Did Rovert get himself into—" but he was cut off again as the old man spoke clearly. "WHAT… WHO?" he yelled standing up out of his seat, startling fellow eaters. "I'll be right there. If any other news comes up, call me…" he grew quiet and hung up his phone putting it away. He then dropped to the ground on his knees, as if some sort of cold realization was setting in.****

"Kyo, is something wrong?" Juli asked putting a hand on his back as Kyo's rage grew every second; his eyes growing crimson as he let out an angry howl. The diners then fled the cafe and the workers hid in the kitchen. Juli took a step back in fear and shock.

Kyo got up and opened up a portal and stepped through it, leaving Juli without another word, standing there just stunned.

"Kyo..." she said, with a scared, worried expression growing on her face. She got a hold of a bus which took her a mile from the campsite. She ran the rest of the way and woke up the gang and said, "Kyo lost it and I don't know why… I didn't know what to do…" and with that she began to cry, allowing the frustration and sadness to come out, as the others gathered around to comfort the poor girl.


	18. Pranks N' Pain

**_Pranks and Pain_**

**_Unknown Location_**

Robert was sitting on the ground, thinking and staring at his cell wall. Daliden and Zeain had been gone for a few hours, giving him a chance to figure out how to escape from his prison. "Hm, what can I do? What would Kyo do?" he asked himself. Then inspiration struck.

"Eureka!" he said as a proverbial light bulb flashed in his mind. He then took out a small kit of lock-picks his brother gave him a few years ago. "Thank you, Kyo!" the boy exclaimed. He went to the door and managed to get it unlocked. He went to the entrance but then was stopped by a powerful magic barrier that gave him a shock.

"Darn it!" Robert exclaimed annoyed, waving his hand from the pain the shock sent through his body. "Now what am I going to do?" He began to think once again and a big smile played across his face. "Now, it's time for a few pranks." He turned around and soon was able to find a laundry closet, scoop up some laundry detergent and a lot of rope and ran to another part of the hall.

**_San Fransico outskirts_**

It had been hours since Juli returned and Kyo had yet to come back. The gang was worried. Kyo had not called; Juli was near hysteria and had not exited the tent since she returned. Melody tried her best but she wouldn't budge, saying that she would stay there till Kyo returned. Alex and Melody were talking outside the tent, sitting around the fire.

"Alex… when do you think Kyo will return?" she asked.

"I do not know. I am worried though. I mean, Juli is so out of it and if a demon comes out… what will we do?" he stated. Rahul came over from the river, hair still wet and a towel on his shoulders.

"Don't think like that. You'll jinx us," he chided mildly.

"He does have a point, Alex," Melody said. "You really shouldn't think like that. We don't need any more complications as it is."

"Alright… how is Juli anyway?" he asked the female raccoon. She only shook her head sadly.

"Not good, not good at all. She won't eat or drink or even talk to me. I just can't seem to get through to her," she replied shaking her head. "We need to figure out what were going to do… and soon."

**_Unknown Location_**

Daliden and Zeain went to the young wolf's cell to check up on the kid, only to see it was empty. "Where is that brat?" Daliden roared but Zeain only shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't keep tabs on your hostage."

"Hey butt heads, over here!" they heard a voice called from behind. They turned to see the boy holding a rope. He smiled and then let it go.

A large can of paint then swung at the two organization members. Zeain simply ducked but Daliden wound up getting a face full of white paint and flew back, landing at the other end of the room with white sliding down his red fur and black trench coat. Robert flinched but laughed and ran down the hall. Daliden recovered quickly and began chasing him.

"Get back here you little brat!" he yelled. He ran out with the black cat right behind him and they saw the boy on the third floor. Zeain went first but sensed something wrong, then stopped at the bottom of the stair case. While Daliden jumped up the stairs and sure enough, he ended up getting slammed by a large wardrobe. (Why was there one there anyway?)

"Oh… my head," he mumbled as he laid in the middle of the stairs. He tried to get up only to see a rope on his leg. Robert jerked hard and the dingo was flipped upside down and then a large hammer hit him right between the eyes. "Ow!" The boy tied Daliden's rope to the stair case and ran down another hall.

Zeain flinched again from seeing his partner get hurt for his stupidity and not being able to control his anger. He cut Daliden down and was about to tell the dingo that he should think things through before he goes off chasing the child again but Daliden quickly recovered again and was chasing the boy again. Sure enough, at the next trap, Zeain stopped while Daliden kept going, and tripped on a string and a pile of bricks fell on his face and broke his nose, "OW, MY NOSE!"

"Ha, ha, serves you right jerk," the boy said and ran to another room. The baddies followed him but only Daliden walked in and a slipped on a slick spot, running into the wall with an ironing table hitting him in the head.

"OW!" Daliden exclaimed as Zeain sniggered slightly. "SHUT IT ZEAIN!" the dingo yelled and noticed the kid run to the next room. "Damn, what's next?"

He ran into the next room and found out. The poor dingo was soaked with disgusting water from the toilet and then he got whacked with the hose right in his mouth. "OW! My teeth there ruined!" he growled as spat out a few teeth.

"See ya dude!" Robert exclaimed jumping over the miffed dingo.

"I'll get you brat!" he yelled and blasted a fireball ten times as powerful as Kyo's but it missed the target by a hair.

"Wow… this guy must be really mad," Robert muttered sweating at the heat from the fireball. "So, let's see if he'll like my last trick?" He jumped on the ledge and pulled a lever and the floor opened up to a pond with snapping alligators.

"Since when did we have a pond full of alligators?" Daliden asked himself as fell into the water.

Robert looked toward the black cat, who shrugged and said, "I am not going to stop you," and Robert ran outside the building and found himself in the middle of the desert.

"Wow, what a random place to have a house," he muttered and ran straight forward, trying to find a town.

Back with the Organization members, Daliden had just climbed out of the hole and asked Zeain one thing:

"Where is the kid?" and then he passed out.

**_San Francisco Outskirts_**

Melody had finally managed to get Juli out of the tent and went with her to get cleaned up at the river. Alex was starting into the fire and Rahul was cooking some soup that looked really tasty, "So, Rahul… where do you think Kyo is right now?" Alex asked.

"I have no idea Alex. He could be anywhere." Rahul said not lifting his eyes from the broth his eyes glazed over. "He's a real powerful guy. And something big had to have happen for him to go like this," the tiger mumbled absent mindedly. He sighed and continued, "But, I'm sure he'll be back. He always comes back. That's just how he is."

**_Order headquarters XIIth Squad tower_**

Anna Kaminski was pacing in her luxuries room in tower XII. Each of the XIII towers had at the top, the generals room that were made like five star hotel rooms but Anna was not as content as she usually was.

"That woman has gone mad with power! How dare she try to demote me? I have been General of Squad XII for seven years that sexist bitch!" she yelled, her temper rising with her voice.

"General Kaminski, are you alright?" a sweet female voice came from her door.

"Yes, Lt. Brown… I am alright," she said and a female tabby with brown hair entered the room with the usual organization cloak on. Lt. Brown then noticed that most of the general's things were packed in various suitcases. "General, where are you going?" she inquired.

"I am leaving, Sonya. I am tired of that woman," Anna said.

"But milady… you can't leave. How can I run this squad without you?" the girl asked. Anna put a hand on the girl's shoulder and gave a kind smile.

"Peace, my faithful Lieutenant. You have the ability. It is your duty, as you were told when you gained it."

"But milady," Sonya continued to complain but was stopped in mid sentence.

"Lt. Brown, I order you to take this duty. Now, please contact No. XI and his lieutenant and give him this," she said handing the girl a letter and opened a portal. She threw her bags in the darkness and she herself stepped in, saying one last word: "May luck be with you and everyone else," and left.

"Milady," Sonya said with a bow of her head and ran to tower XI.

**_Order headquarters XIth Squad tower_**

Jacob Hernandez, squad XI's Lieutenant, was relaxing in the tower's meeting hall, since each tower has a meeting hall, MH-I, for Generals and II-XIII for seated members. It was then that he saw a familiar Tabby run in.

"Jacob, General Kaminski has left and I need to speak with General Beaumont," she rushed, running her words together, enough to confuse the armadillo.

"Say what, Sonya? Slow down. Why do you need General Beaumont?" he asked and a voice from behind called.

"Yes, Lt. Brown, what do you need?" And the lieutenants turned to see a pink bunny holding a large pink scythe.

"General Beaumont!" they both exclaimed and bowed in respect.

"What is this about leaving?" With that, Sonya gave him the letter.

**_Lakeside_**

Juli and Melody were done with their baths, and dressed, sitting on the lake side staring at the water when Melody broke the silence.

"Juli… what happened back with Kyo? I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but all of us are worried about you and we want to know what's going on," the young girl said calmly.

The vixen gave a sigh and kept staring at the water, "I know. I know you all are worried about me. And I'm sorry I put you all through that trouble. It's just, what happened back there…" she shook her head, "I felt weak. I couldn't do anything to stop him. I couldn't even talk to him and see what was causing him to change like that. I just feel so… useless."

"Don't say that! You're great Juli. And everyone knows that, even Kyo. We know you did your best. And Kyo will come back for sure. I'm sure of it," Melody smiled and looked to her friend, "So, let's be happy, okay?"

Juli looked to her and smiled too, "Okay."

Everything was as it should be, until a seal appeared in front of them. The two girls got to their feet and were in awe of the spectacle forming right in front of them.

"Juli, what's that?" Melody asked, not liking Juli's expression.

"A demon portal! Run!" she said. The two ran back to the camp and Juli called, "Alex, Rahul! Demon portal! Let's get out of here!"

"What, how?" Rahul exclaimed.

"No time, we need to get out of here," Juli remarked.

Rahul looked toward Alex and saw a look of determination, "What are thinking Alex?"

"I'll hold the demon off. You get the girls out of here."

"What! No!"

"Rahul, go! I can handle myself," he grabbed his cane and the expression on his face didn't falter.

Rahul just looked on and said, "Kyo is so going to kill me." He grabbed the girls and ran the opposite direction.

Melody looked back and yelled, "Good luck and be careful!"

Alex gave a wave and one of Sly's famous smiles and ran to where the demon was coming from. He soon reached the sight and saw the demon but shrugged off the terror.

"How am I going to kill this guy?" he said. He dodged and hit the demon with the cane, cutting it. He dodged and cut it left and right. Blood was all over his clothing, gathering around the end of his sleeves.

He was beginning to lose his endurance and become exhausted. The demon took this advantage and hit him in the chest. The blow was hard enough that the boy spat out blood. The force was also strong enough to send him flying high then slamming him into one of the many trees.

He slid down the tree to the ground and was breathing hard. He knew it was the end and braced himself, closing his eyes for the final strike. But he then heard the demon scream in pain. His eyes shot open and saw the demon fading away. He looked over and saw a sliver furred wolf. "Kyo... you're back," and he passed out.

* * *

**Bye and thank you all**


	19. The Rescue

**The Rescue**

**_San Francisco outskirts_**

"Kyo… you're back," was all Alex said before he passed out. Kyo quickly ran toward him and felt for a pulse. There was a distinct beating.

"Thank god… he's okay," Kyo sighed with relief. He lifted Alex, putting all of the raccoon's weight to his left side, and then began walking to the camp. When he reached the sight, he saw Juli and Melody come running up to him.

"Kyo!" Juli called, hugging him on his right side. "Where have you been you jerk?" she asked looking to his face and the grimace expression across it.

"I'm sorry, Juli," he said bowing his head in apology for worrying her.

Melody saw the condition Alex was in and gasped, "Alex! Is he okay?"

Kyo nodded, "He should be fine. Just got the wind knocked out of him."

Rahul finally came by and saw the girls gathered around the silver furred wolf. "Kyo, what happened?"

"I should be asking you that same thing… You left Alex to try and fight a demon by himself?" the wolf asked.

Rahul opened his mouth to reply but only closed it again, for fear that he may say something stupid. He only nodded.

Kyo sighed, "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done." He adjusted Alex and said, "Let's get him fixed up, then I'll tell you all where I went and why."

"You promise you're not going to go off some where?" Juli questioned.

Kyo looked away from Juli's eyes but replied, "I'm not going anywhere." He looked to Rahul, and the tiger got the hint. He went over on Alex's other side and both of them took the beat up mix breed into camp. Once Alex was fixed up and sleeping in the tent, Melody was told to watch over him. She didn't give much compliant and did as she was told.

The three older teens gathered around the fire and then Kyo began to explain  
why he left…

**FLASHBACK**

Donavan was sitting in the living room of the large estate until a dark portal opened to reveal a very angry and scared Kyo.

"Donavan, where is Robert!" he yelled his anger apparent as Donavan felt the heat radiating from the boy's body. "How could you leave him alone? You know just as well as anyone that the Organization may come here!"

"Calm yourself, Master Kyomora. I do not know what happened. I simply left to fix dinner as I always do. Robert was climbing the trees as I went inside and when I came out, he was gone…" Donavan explained putting his face into his hands in shame. Kyo's anger evaporated instantly realizing that is was not Donavan's fault.

"I-I'm sorry, Donavan. I really need to learn to control my temper…" the boy spoke in a low voice, almost a whisper. "Give me whatever camera shots you could have gotten and any clues that may have been left." With that, he and the old greyhound went into conversation of what the next move should be.

It was a while later that Kyo stood up and opened a portal.

"Master Kyomora, where are you off to now?" Donavan questioned, "Nothing rash I hope."

"No. I'm heading back to where my friends may be. I need to explain myself and I owe someone an apology," Kyo looked down at his feet with a depressing look. "Please, call if anything else comes up, okay?"

"I will," the greyhound nodded. And so, Kyo left.

**_Present time_****  
**  
As the others were out side discussing where they should go, Alex was slowly starting to stir in his sleeping bag. As a soon as he opened his eyes someone grabbed him in a very hard hug.

"Alex, you're alive! I am so relived!" A happy female voice called causing his ears to go down in pain.

"Melody… I canot b-breathe…" he managed to gasp.

Melody let out a small gasp, and released him, "Ooh… I'm sorry. It's just… you had us all so worried. You've been out for a couple of hours and we just didn't know if you were going to wake up…"

Alex attempted to sit up and winced in pain. Melody only pushed him back down gently on the pillows he was on.

"You shouldn't try to move right now. You got beat up pretty bad. Kyo said that some of the wounds you got were broken bones. He healed most of them but he said you'll need to be careful and not move too much for a while," Melody noted.

"Oh… okay," he replied easing up. "So, how long have you been watching me?"

"Huh? Oh, I've… been on watch the entire time…" she blushed. "I mean, the others had to go and discuss some stuff that they felt I didn't need to hear… and I was fine with that, I guess. I just… really wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Really?" Alex asked in surprise.

Melody only nodded with her face gaining a little more red.

Alex smiled and took her hand into his and said, "Thanks, Mel…. I'm glad you were able to stay with us."

She looked to him with a smile, losing some of her blush, "I'm glad, too."

It was a perfect moment, until a camera flash blinded them from behind. The two turned around to see Juli grinning evilly, holding the same camera Melody used earlier.

"JULI!" both shouted and blushed, letting go of each other's hands, while Juli laughed.

"They're right when they say payback is sweet," she said and placing the camera in her bag.

"That isn't funny Juli! Give me that camera!" Melody said and was about to try and take the bag when Kyo stepped in.

"Stop fooling around you two!" he ordered and the girls turned silent and still.

"You know, Kyo… maybe you should ease up a bit. This isn't healthy!" Rahul said as he walked in behind Kyo, only to get a face full of his anger.

"'EASE UP'! MY BROTHER IS MISSING, AND ALEX NEARLY GOT KILLED! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO 'EASE UP'?" he yelled, enraged.

"Kyo, please calm down! Rahul is right. Ever since you came back you have been a jerk so shut up and listen to him!" Juli said, grabbing his arm. Kyo went quiet, knowing better to argue with Juli, as she always seemed to win them. "We know that it's hard. You don't know where your brother is and you're worried about him. But please, don't take it out on us. We're here to help you… you know that, right?" she asked looking to him. He looked away again. He hadn't been able to look her in the face for some time now. So he nodded. Juli gave a sad smile and continued with, "Now, do you think you can find him?"

"Yes, but I am not too good at it. It's not exactly my type of magic…" he said and closed his eyes. He then started using his hands to make many different hand signals, causing the tent to get a bit windy. "24°… 39' 0? N… 46°… 42' 0?E…" he finally said but let out a sigh, "I do not know where that is though."

"It's simple. If memory serves me right, the coordinates are the same as the one as Riyadh, in Saudi Arabia," Juli said being a map wiz.

"Why would Robert's kidnappers be in the desert?" Kyo asked himself.

**_Rub' al Khali Desert Saudi Arabia_**

Robert wandered endlessly in the vast desert. He was tired, hot, and dying for some water. "Yeash, how does Kyo do it?" he asked himself as he continued to wander through the sandy abyss.

While he was brooding, he ran into a huge sand dune, causing some of sand to fall on him. "Ouch!" he yelped, as he coughed up sand. "Dang it, how could I not notice that!" he wobbled to his feet, brushing himself off.

He then continued walking until he could barley stand. "Man… I am so thirsty," he mumbled. Then he fell to the ground, and passed out.

A few moments later, a figure passed by and saw the boy. "What is this?" he asked himself as he approached the collapsed figure, "A child here of all places?" He picked up the boy and took him to his jeep to get him to the nearest town.

**_A few hours later..._**

Robert began stirring and found himself in a bed in a strange room "Where am I… now?" he asked himself in a thick Austrian accent that was nearly inaudible, when someone responded.

"You are in my home young one. Do you speak English? Because I didn't quite catch that," the figure said. Robert turned to see an old hedgehog sitting besides him with a kind smile. Robert shook his head yes. "Very good," he smiled, "My name is Kidorin White, and you are?"

"Robert Augustus Maximilian, sir," he replied.

"Quite a mouthful isn't it?" the old man chuckled.

"Is not!" Robert retorted.

"Whoa, calm yourself child. I was only kidding," Kidorin said and Robert noticed something about his accent.

"You're British… aren't you?" the boy asked curiously.

"That I would be, young one. But, more importantly: what were you doing wondering in the Rub' al Khali?" Kidorin said with a question of his own.

"I'll tell you but… I don't think you'll believe me," Robert said.

"Oh, try me," Kidorin responded and Robert began to explain everything.

**_Somewhere in the demon world_**

The demon world: a desert of vast proportions, practically uninhabitable. Standing tall amongst the dunes was a massive white castle. Outside the mighty fortress two portals from the darkness opened at the doors. Neyla and another figure step out of them.

"So… Neyla. How is your job progressing?" the figure asked.

"It is going well, Raikon. And from what I've heard you have been busy as well."

"Whatever do you mean, Neyla?" he asked with false politeness.

"Please, I know it was you who have been causing all of those deaths. You haven't changed a bit since the master saved you from the pits of hell."

"And you have, correct me if I'm wrong my dear, changed little yourself," the polar bear stated as fact.

"At least I do not kill whenever I feel like it," Neyla said her voice rising in response.

"But you still are a traitorous witch!" Raikon said.

"Oh, if I am a traitor, how come I haven't betrayed the master?"

"Simple as he holds your heart as well as mine," Raikon mumbled and an old voice called behind them.

"Now you two… what have a told you about that?" They turned to see a figure in a blood red robe.

"Master!" they both exclaimed and bowed and kissed the hem of his robe. He removed his hood and showed an old salamander with the bright color of crimson red and his eyes as black as coals.

"Now, I grow tired of my human form," he said and transformed into a large lizard like beast with very sharp fangs and claws that gleamed with the colors all the same. "Come, my faithful servants!" and he walked into the fortress with his servants right behind him.

**_Rub' al Khali Desert Saudi Arabia_**

Kyo and the gang where walking in the hot desert. Thankfully, Juli was smart enough to pack shorts and T-shirts for them so they would not burn up. Even still, it was a very hot day in the desert. "Damn it… it's so hot!" Alex exclaimed for the fiftieth time.

"So I've heard," Kyo said in a sarcastic, almost snotty tone. Juli put her hand over Alex's mouth so to stop them from arguing.

"Kyo, can you summon some water or something?" she asked, reasonably parched from the heat as everyone else.

"Yeah, I can," he muttered and summoned huge pouch of water which they passed around between each other. "We should have found him by now…" he muttered, taking a huge gulp of water.

They walked until they reached the edge of the desert by a town, where they saw a dilapidated looking house.

"Do you think he went there?" Rahul asked. "This is probably the closest to civilization and water he could get to, I would think."

"Well… let's see," Juli ran over to the door with the rest of the group right behind her. She knocked on the door, to have an old hedgehog opened the door and give them a kind smile.

"Why hello, come in folks. I'm sure you're all exhausted if you've been out wandering the desert." He moved aside and the teens walked through he threshold. "Make yourselves comfortable. This is very surprising. I have young people coming left and right into my home. First that boy and now this," he stated.

Kyo froze at the old man's last words. "Excuse me… but did you say a young boy was here?"

"Why, he's still here. I believe he's in the other room, reading and trying to cool off. That poor pup was out in that desert for quite some time," the hedge hog replied.

Kyo then rushed off down the hall and then shouted, "Robert? Is that you?" The boy turned to see his older brother.

"Kyo?" he asked, as if he were checking to make sure it really was his older brother. The teen gave a small smile, and Robert knew it was him. "Kyo!" he then ran to him, who grasped him tightly in his arms.

"Robert, thank god you're okay," Kyo said in a whisper, as he started o cry in relief and joy. But he was hugging Robert a bit too tight, and the young wolf started to turn blue.

"Uh, Kyo, I am happy to see you too… but I can not breathe," he was able to get out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just relieved. I was so worried about you." Kyo said and hugged his brother again. The others were able to catch up just in time to catch this moment between the two brothers. Alex was touched to see this new side of Kyo his true personality; what he was like before the order before the trauma of killing the demons.

"Was this how Kyo was like… before he joined the order?" Alex asked Juli and she nodded.

"Yeah. You'd never believe that he was like that," she replied, seeing days of her past with him come to mind. "I rarely see him put his armor down."

"I met him only a bit before he joined the order. He was a nice kid. One would think that someone like him would never join the order but… he changed and had to change to survive in that group," Rahul added. Kyo then spoke up.

"Hey guys, I am going to take Robert home. So, you all wait awhile and I'll be back soon," he said not noticing his brother's look of disgust.

"No! I want to go with you!" the boy protested.

"No!" Kyo said silencing Robert. He sighed, and went down to his level and continued, "Listen, I don't want you to get hurt. Maybe you can come with me on a mission that doesn't deal with an Armageddon, okay?" he said humorously.

"Alright… but I am keeping you to that brother," he replied and grabbed hold of Kyo's arm and they disappeared into a portal of darkness. A few minutes later Kyo returned.

"Now, let's get ready to find the Coopers and Neyla."

**_Moscow Russia_**

Ryomari was sleeping peacefully until he heard his phone ring. "Arg! What is it with people and calling so early in the morning?" he grumbled and answered. "What…? You want me to go to Paris…?"

He sat there for a couple minutes, listening to the explanation. Then nodded with a sigh, "Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible." He then rushed to get some decent cloths on and ran to the airport that was only a few blocks away from the hotel he was staying at.

**_Order headquarters tower XI_**

Beaumont's ears folded down as he read No. XII's letter. "This is not good… please return to your tower, Lt. Brown. I will ask for a meeting amongst generals."

"Yes, General Beaumont," she responded and left the tower.

"Lieutenant, get some sleep. I have business to attend to." And with that, he walked away also to deal with what needed to be done.

**here is the next Chapter sorry for the long wait again I would like to thank Lightheart77 for editing and Kitty Petro for letting me use her charector so Please R&R and check out their stories kay bye and thanks for reading**


	20. Solving a Old Murder

**_I would like to note two things: Mulan and Amelia Chu Petro, Celeste Sing & Raikon Polarsky & C´est Sing belong to Kitty Petro; and Sly and Carmelita belong to Sucker Punch; though I own Kyo, Alex, Juli, Rahul and Ryo. Well, here it is: the next chapter. Please R&R!_**

* * *

**_Solving an old Murder_**

**_Paris France 5:00 PM_**

Two girls were walking out of one Paris's trendy cafés, chatting away. One a snow leopard and the other was a vixen; both sisters. Actually, it was the Mulan and Amelia Petro respectably. Unfortunately, things had not gone well… Mulan's light green eyes where brightened with fury.

"Really sister, was it really necessary for you to hit that boy? You broke his nose and gave him two black eyes?" Amelia asked, her sapphire eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Well, he was a pervert and tried to grope me. What was I supposed to do?" Mulan retorted.

"Good point… so, have you heard from Al any?" Amelia asked again.

"No… I haven't heard from him since his parents went missing." She gave a sigh looking at her hands, "I hope he's alright." And then she accidentally bumped into someone who seemed to be in a hurry. She then lost her balance and fell back on her bottom.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't see you there; are you alright miss?" a polite voice asked.

"I am fine, thank you," she said and looked at the source of the voice. It was a young white furred wolf who looked barley older than her or her sister. He gave out one of his hands for her and she took it. As she got up she noticed his eyes of two different colors. "So, why where you in such a hurry mister...?" she asked, then remembered she did not know his name.

"Kanuke, Kanuke Ryo; and you are?" he asked with standard politeness.

"Mulan Petro and this is my sister, Amelia," Amelia gave a quick wave from besides her sister, "Nice to meet you," she replied. "You're Asian, aren't you?" she asked, detecting a slight accent.

"Why yes. I am Tibetan, actually. Though I was raised in Thailand till I was six," he clarified.

"You're Tibetan? So is my father," Mulan said in surprise and then asked again, "What's got you in such a hurry, Ryo?" Ryo held up a white hand.

"I was heading to Interpol. I am an Inspector," he answered.

"Okay, Ryo," she said until she realized what he said. "Wait, you're an Inspector? Aren't you too young?" she inquired.

"Well, I went to Interpol academy in Lhasa in the summer of my junior year. It was a fluke that I got to take the exams but I still passed them with high honors. Plus I skipped a grade in school," he explained with a chuckle. He looked at the time and realized he needed to get going. As he began to leave, he continued. "Maybe, I'll see you two ladies around, yes?" Amelia was giggling when she saw her sister blush slightly at the handsome wolf.

"Yes we will, Inspector Kanuke. That would be nice, wouldn't it Mulan?" she asked but Mulan was too busy staring at the boy to immediately respond. Her sister then elbowed her, saying, "Right?"

"Oh, yes," she cleared her throat, "yes; that would be nice. See ya," she waved.

Ryo ran toward town center but then came back. "Err... I'm a bit lost. Could you show me where Interpol is… my first time in Paris," he said embarrassedly. Amelia then volunteered her sister.

"Mulan would be glad to, won't you Mulan?" she asked. Mulan knew exactly what she was trying to do.

"Amelia, are you trying to set me up with a complete stranger?" she asked under her breath and Amelia only chuckled.

"It will be fun. Go and show him. Bye," she said and ran in the opposite direction while the other two watched her disappear into the crowd.

"Does she always do this?" Ryo questioned.

"Yes she does… she's got that stupid matchmaker gene in her," Mulan said with a sigh.

"Matchmaker gene?" Ryo asked.

"It runs in the family. Long story though."

"Alright… so, aren't you going to show me where Interpol is?" he asked and Mulan started to blush again. "Are you alright? You look a little red, Ms. Petro," he questioned with worry, and Mulan responded with some frustration in her voice from her sister's foolishness.

"I'm fine. And don't call me Ms. Petro, please; that's my mother," she said and he nodded with an understanding smile. "Let's go," and with that, they walked off, with some conversation starting.

**_C´est Sing_**

Amelia walked into the ritzy shop and saw a pretty dark haired snow leopard working the counter. "Hey Celeste, are you here alone?" and the young girl lifted up her head.

"Oui, I am Amelia," she smiled. "Mother and Aunt Naomi are in Madrid for a fashion show, and my siblings… well, I do not know where they are," she then let out a sigh, "It has been a very busy day also." Celeste looked around, noticing someone was missing. "Where is Mulan?" she asked then gasped, "You didn't set her up with another stranger, did you?" Amelia only grinned and nodded.

"So you are working the shop and doing cheerleading… how do you do it?" she asked, getting off the subject.

Celeste only shrugged her lovely shoulders "I just do it. After all, it is good practice for after school and it is almost Christmas, so it will get even busier then it is now." And they continued their discussion, unaware of what could be happening elsewhere.

**Back with Mulan and Ryo**

Mulan, who against her better judgment, was having fun with the somewhat quiet yet sarcastic wolf. She was laughing at a story he told about life as a teenage inspector and he was surprisingly an interesting and nice guy.

"It's not easy… people don't think I can do my job because I am young." He let out a sigh, "Yet I have a better record then most of my coworkers," he said, wearily closing his mismatched eyes.

"That's too bad… Hey Ryo, here's the building. Let's go!" she said, starting to quicken her pace there. But Ryo stopped her by grasping her upper arm.

"Mulan, stand still. Something is amiss," he said in a dead serious tone, a drastic change from what he was a second ago. Sure enough, they heard a voice from behind them, a female voice to be exact.

"Well, look who it is. Long time no see, huh, young Kanuke?" They turned to see a tigress with an evil smirk across her face.

"Neyla!" he growled, putting himself between her and Mulan. Then Mulan had a spark of insight.

"Neyla? Impossible; she died in that Clockwork incident … my Aunt Carmelita told me all about it," she said while hiding behind Ryo, who looked to her with surprised.

"You know the Coopers?" he asked.

"Of course I know the Coopers. My mom and Mrs. Cooper are best friends and Alex is like a brother to me," she said. Then another realization came over her and she asked, "Do you know what happened to them?"

"Yes, but I'll explain later," he said and turned his focus back to Neyla. "What do you want woman?"

**_San Francisco same time_**

The gang was settled in a hotel, making plans on how to save the Coopers; though, to be honest, Juli was doing most of the work. She was typing vigorously on the key board of the room's computer, thinking of ways how to get passed security and the Order before the Black Moon. After a few hours she stopped typing and had a grin on her face. She then called the gang in the room.

"So, I have good news and bad news… the good news is that I found out how to save the Coopers," she said and paused to see if everyone was following her.

"That's all and good Juli… but what's the bad news?" Alex asked worriedly.

"The bad news is… it's impossible to save them before the day of Black Moon," she explained, waiting for a reaction Alex.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO LEAVE THEM TILL THEY'RE ABOUT TO BE SACRIFICED!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, standing to his feet with his fur going straight up.

"Calm down, Alex," Melody whispered gently to the angry teen, grabbing his forearm. His muscles loosed at her warming touch. He let out a sigh, and sat back down besides her, mumbling something that sounded like, "I'm sorry…" Melody rubbed his back, trying to make him feel better.

"Sadly, it's the only way we can do this. I've looked at it from all angles and the headquarters is impossible to sneak into, even if you are a Cooper and even if we have guys with advanced magic. Instead, all we have to do is figure out where the ceremony is going to take place then we just get them right then and there," Juli reasoned.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Alex insisted.

"We need to find Ryo first," Kyo noted. "We need the best team to get in this fortress. So as soon as we get him, we'll head out."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Rahul noted. "He should be at Interpol… after all, he is an inspector."

"I don't know… I mean, it's his first time in Paris. Are you sure he won't get lost?" Juli asked.

"Don't worry," Kyo replied. "Ryo is resourceful. I'm sure he'll get there and stay out of trouble."

**_Order headquarters_**

"So, here's what we know… they want to sacrifice me and Sly for some reason. But why do they want you two?" Carmelita asked the former KLAWW gang members.

"Probably to have us as appetizers for the hoard of demons that come after," Rajan said, shuddering.

"Well, I for one don't want my perfect body to be marked by those things," said Dimitri, trying to then show off his "perfect body".

Carmelita just rolled her eyes and shook her head at the lizard. He had no idea how serious this was.

**_Back with Ryo and Mulan_**

After Ryo asked Neyla what she wanted Neyla's grin grew even more evil, if that was possible, "Well Kanuke, I was going to ask you to join my cause to destroy the world!"

"Why would I join you?" Ryo barked out. "After all the crap you've put me and my friends through, why on earth would I join you?"

"What would you say... if I told you that your father wasn't dead?" she asked. Ryo stood there in shock.

"Impossible… I saw him die. I saw him fall to the ground dead!" he roared. "I saw the man who killed him."

"Well, yes, I did you little brat. But who said I killed him." The two turned again to see a very large figure; a polar bear.

"Who are you?" Ryo asked but Mulan was the one who answered.

"Rai-Raikon Pol-Polarsky, former Russian mobster, executed by hanging sixteen years ago," she replied, voice shaking. "My mother was on that case so many years ago."

"Your mother?" the beast of a polar bear inquired. "So she was one of those Interpol pests. Well, I'll take great joy in ending both your lives!" he snarled evilly and charged.

* * *

**Well here it is chapter 19 hope you like it Thanks again people for reading and thanks Lightheart77 for editing and Kitty Petro for allowing me to use her characters well please R&R and there is going to be a lot of action in the next chapter bye**


	21. Plot Reveled

**_Disclaimer, same as the first: Celeste, Mulan, Amelia, Belinda, Chang, Tim and Polarsky belong to Kitty Petro and Sly and Carmelita belong to Sucker Punch._**

**_Plot Reveled_**

"So she was one of those Interpol pests. Well, I'll take great joy in ending both your lives!" he snarled evilly and charged.

Ryo was quick to react and pushed Mulan out of the way and jumped over the former mobster.

"Let's see how you like the taste of a shock blast!" he called, grabbing his shock pistil that was secured at his ankle, aimed and fired at him. But the blast just ricocheted off the demon and hit the wall. "What! How is that possible?" he questioned, landing on the ground with ease. The evil polar bear laughed at the boy's shock.

"Foolish child; I am a demon now. You cannot hurt me with those mortal weapons!" the giant so arrogantly explained.

"What do you mean by you're demon now? Weren't you one before? A bastard like you has to be for what you've done; before or after death," Mulan stated while she brushed herself off.

"Ha, thank you for the compliment, my dear," he replied in a creepy chuckle which made the poor girl's skin crawl with a shudder. "But unfortunately I was still mortal when that blasted Cooper gang and those women brought an end to my plan of building a criminal empire!"

"And thank goodness you were stopped or my aunts would have never been saved," Mulan retorted. "Plus those other women you mistreated, you perverted monster!"

"Foolish girl, I am getting tired of you. Now die!" he yelled and aimed a dark blast of energy her way. She gasped in horror but she was spared when Ryo quickly grabbed her and jumped out of the way. Polarsky noticed as the boy set her down he never took his eyes off him with a manic look in his different colored eyes.

"Never aim an attack against a lady you bastard, or you will feel my wraith," the teen said, his voice cold and emotionless. This frightened Mulan; hearing his voice change so cruel… it just did seem like his character.

He then readdressed her in a softer tone so Polarsky wouldn't hear, "Mulan run! Don't look back and hide. The best place where you can be safe it is near Alex's house. There's a hotel called _Rue De La Park_;ask for a man namedPierre. Tell him about Polarsky. He should supply you with shelter. Make sure to find your sister too so they'll be safe too."

Mulan nodded and ran off to find her sister and the others. "Now, we can truly fight!" Ryo said summoning up a pale yellow blade using his alchemist powers. "I am Kanuke Ryo, son of Kanuke Ryu, former No. XIII; and the bringer of your end!" he charged and the battle began again.

Both were too busy to notice that someone was missing…

**_C´est Sing _**

Celeste's sister, Belinda, eventually returned. She was a pretty green skinned turtle girl with short blond hair that went to her shoulders and joined into the conversation, chatting and giggling away. They talked for awhile till Mulan came rushing into the store. "Girls, we need to get out of here!" she called. The girls noticed she was sweaty and a bit edgy.

"What do you mean Mulan?" her sister asked. Mulan then explained the circumstances and the others looked at her in horror, "What Polarsky! Impossible… wasn't he hanged a long time ago? I mean, that's what father told us."

"I know but he says he is a demon now… I don't know. But we need to go before he comes for us," Mulan said but heard a voice from behind.

"Have you forgotten about me, dearie?" the girls looked and Mulan groaned.

"How can I forget a traitorous witch like you?" Mulan countered "Honestly Neyla. What do you want?"

"Simple really. I've been looking for a great apprentice," Neyla stated.

"Yeah, right. I would rather be dead!" Mulan retorted.

"What about any of you?" she asked curiously.

"No way!" shouted Amelia.

"Non!" agreed Celeste.

"No thank you!" said Belinda along with the others.

Mulan looked and nodded to Celeste who hit a button under the counter. The switch activated and the lights went out and when the lights then blinked back on the girls were gone.

"What? Where did they go?" Neyla yelled and left the shop in a tantrum.

**_Paris_****_ Sewers _**

The girls managed to escape Neyla through a trap door located near the counter. Celeste's mother had put it in just in case for an emergency. Unfortunately, it leaded them to the sewers, which is why it was used as a last resort.

"My shoes, they are ruined and I had just got them," Celeste mumbled irritably.

"Don't worry, Celeste. I will buy you new ones later, I promise," said Belinda with a nod.

"You better. Mother will kill me if she sees the state they are in now," she said

"Yeah, I know." Belinda said shaking her blonde head. "How much longer till we get to that destination Mulan?" she asked.

"We should be there any minute," Mulan replied. "And can we not talk about shoes? I mean, we have enough to worry about as it is," she muttered. And the girls nodded in agreement as they trudged on.

**_Chu-Petro residence_**

In the suburbs ofPariswas the home to the Petro/Chu family. It was a modest size house with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Inside one of the rooms were two boys, Tim and Chang, with Chang talking on the phone.

"Yes, mom, we are fine. Mulan and Amelia are out somewhere and they said something about staying with Celeste and Belinda," he stalled, listening to his mother's voice. "Don't worry mom. I am sure those two can handle themselves. Dad taught us martial arts years ago… Yes… love you, bye!" and he hung up the phone with a sigh.

"SO… what did mother say?" his brother asked.

"Same thing she always tells us: wash the dishes, brush our teeth, and don't talk to strangers," he replied as he got up and stretched and blinked his mismatched eyes. After an exhale of breath, he walked out of the door.

"Where are you going?" Tim asked.

"Out," was all the snow leopard said before he left the room with his bag in hand.

"Man… why do I always get in trouble?" he asked in annoyance, mostly because he was grounded for helping Alex steal the boy's CD player.

**_Outside Interpol_**

The area outside the building was a mess as the two figures continued to clash left and right.

"Stand still, brat!" Polarsky yelled as Ryo kept dodging his attacks with near sonic speed and grabbed his arm, which was injured by the wolf's blade.

"Give up Polarsky and I might lessen your death sentence," the boy laughed, getting reckless. All of the sudden, Ryo was hit hard by a powerful blast and slammed into the wall, nearly knocked out.

"You got cocky brat," Polarsky said as he closed in on the boy

**_Main Street_****_ Paris, France_**

Chang was walking around, enjoying the unseasonably warm weather but his jumbled thoughts stopped him from enjoying it further.

_Where are you Al… _he thought to himself. As he walked, he was steadily getting more worried. "It _is_ unlike Al to go this long without calling… even if he's grounded," he said to himself.

A few seconds later he was jumped by a gang of thugs. "You again?" he asked, addressing the familiar head man, who was a jackal with shaggy blond hair and an unkempt T-shirt and jeans with a cigarette between his yellowed teeth. "How long has it beenJordan?"

"Long enough, Chang… long enough,"Jordansaid with a look of distaste in his black eyes.

"Yes, I have to agree. But how long have you been following me?"

"Since you came out of your house," he replied.

"Why exactly?" Chang asked keeping his tone impartial.

"So I can show you how much better I am then you."

"Better? Yeah right. You're on the streets with this pathetic excuse of a gang, you haven't taken a shower in who knows how long, and your teeth have almost rotted out of your head… and you think you are better then me?" Chang asked, his voice filed with humor.

"Yes, I do!" the jackal sneered taking out a knife and the others surrounded them, preventing any escape.

"Is this really necessary?" Chang said backing away.

**_Paris_****_ Sewers_**

"I think we're lost, Mulan," Belinda said as they were still in the sewers.

"We are NOT lost!" Mulan exclaimed indignantly. "We must have missed a corner."

"Sure sister, whatever you say," Amelia said. "You are just too busy thinking of Inspector Kanuke, aren't you?" she said before she knew what was coming out of her mouth. Mulan stiffened and shot a death glare toward her sister and stormed off ahead with her tail fur fluffed up.

"Who is this Inspector Kanuke?" Celeste asked confused.

"He was the guy I left Mulan with. I have a feeling she might have a crush on him."

"On a man she just met?" asked Belinda.

"Yeah. I mean, he was cute and he is only seventeen."

"A seventeen year old inspector?" Celeste and Belinda asked shocked.

"Yeah, surprising I know. Ask her for yourself, but be careful… I think she's a bit miffed at me."

"Very well, I will," Celeste said and ran up to Mulan, trying to convince her to tell her what was going on.

**_Outside Interpol_**

Polarsky had hold of Ryo's neck and was slowly strangling him. He had an evil grin grace his lips as he slowly killed the boy. Ryo was getting desperate, trying to lessen the man's hold on his throat. He managed to stay awake and have control over his feet and kicked Polarsky _hard _in the groin.

The bear gasped and doubled over as the boy landed at his feet, coughing; his body shaking as he managed to get his breathing regular again. Ryo jumped away a good distance as the man regained his senses. "Clever brat, but it's not over yet," the man said and charged at the boy again.

**_Back to Main Street_**

Chang dodged another strike fromJordan's knife and delivered a bone crushing kick to his back. "Please, stopJordan. Maybe we can talk this over?"

"Yeah right. Why would I want to talk to you?"Jordanmuttered.

"Cuz, we were once friends until you got involved in gang life!" Chang said.

"Yeah, _were_ friends, till you turned your back on me."

"I did notJordan. I warned you what would happen if you got involved with gang life."

"Yeah, and I said I could care less. And I still do!"

"Very well, I guess I have to knock some sense into you," Chang said as they resumed the fight.

Blow after blow happened. Chang was able to keep the knife from cutting into any vital parts, but still the scraps and scratches have plenty of bruises too; he was also able to block Chang's attacks on his pressure point areas. But both were getting tired, and at this point, someone would make a mistake… deadly or not.

The others surrounding them, cheered onJordan, trying to distract his opposer.

The battle continued on for what seemed like hours, but only seconds and minutes had passed. The two boys jumped to opposite sides of their makeshift arena, panting, trying to regain their breath. The boys around them tightened the gaps between them, making sure there truly was no escape.

It shocked Chang that Jordan actually chuckled, "Does this remind you of anything?"

It took him a minute, but then he realized what he meant and nodded, "Back then, when we would test each other's strength. I remember."

"Back when we were friends," he nearly whispered, toying with the knife in his hands.

"Yes. But we can go back to that. We can still be friends. All you need to do is drop that knife and we can talk," Chang explained.

ButJordanjust shook his head no. "After all the crap I've been through… that isn't going to happen!" he called charging again.

Chang was ready for anything. He was going to make this end before anyone else got hurt, but something that he didn't except happened.

In the middle of their arena was a line leading to the sewer with the metal lid covering it at this moment. But just whenJordanhad one foot on it, it pushed its self up; shock to everyone back to his butt, muttering, "What the hell?"

Out of the hole came Mulan. She looked around, noticing the other boys and then saw her brother in her eye sight. "Chang? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he countered. But he then noticed the odds against them with how many numbers the other side had and ran to the sewer line, where his sister was. "I'll explain later, just move out of the way!"

Mulan ducked back down, and right behind her was Chang. The other boys just now realized what was going on and followed after him. He closed the lid over the man hole and dropped down next to his other sister and the other girls.

"What's going on here?" he questioned.

"Now, we'll explain later, but I think we need to move before those guys up there, come down here," Mulan stated, running down the pathway with everyone else right behind her.

**_Rue De La Park_**

The girls, plus Chang, finally made it out of the sewers. Mulan was still frustrated. One: because her sister has a big mouth; and two: her brother won't cooperate with the fact that he needs the cuts on his body treated and that some were really that deep. The others were arguing with each other and that didn't help anything either. They should have been thinking of their next move, not arguing about whether Mulan was fine or Chang was going to lose too much blood.

When they saw that sign that lead to the _Rue De La Park, _they saw the old, rundown looking hotel.

"This is it?" Amelia muttered. "Are you sure you heard Inspector Kanuke right?"

"I'm sure. This is the place he told me," Mulan replied.

"Maybe it is better on the inside. I believe the old saying is, 'you cannot judge a book by its cover," Celeste said, trying to get spirits up.

"I hope so," said Chang. "And I hope they have bandages too. I think the cuts are starting to get worse."

"I told you," Amelia stated.

"Don't start!" he retorted.

They walked into the ramshackle looking hotel, only to find the inside extremely beautiful and well kept compared to the outside. "Wow… nice place!" Mulan said with the others agreeing. Then a voice called from the counter, the speaker was an old cat to be exact.

"Why thank you, mademoiselle," he said in a thick French accent.

"Are youPierre?" Mulan asked the man.

"Oui, I am mademoiselle. And may I ask what business you have here?" he asked and Mulan proceeded to tell him exactly what Ryo had told politely stunned. "Mon Dieu!" he exclaimed in mumbled to himself in rapid French. As he calmed himself down, he readdressed the teens, "Please follow me Mademoiselles and Monsieur." He then led them up stairs to rooms they could stay in.

They were nice rooms, fit for anyone to stay in for the night or later. Mulan noticed a room across from her own which had a sign on the door. She looked at it and then she read out loud, "'Juli's room. NO boys allowed!' Hey, Amelia, come look!" she called and her sister came to her side. "Do you think this is our Juli's room?"

"You mean Juli Sanchez? I do not know. Maybe we can askPierre."

"Ask me what my dear?"Pierre's voice came from behind, nearly making the girls jump in surprise.

"Is this Julia Sanchez's room?" Amelia asked the old cat.

"Why yes, it is. Do you know her?" he asked.

"Yes. She is on the same cheer squad as me at school and I think she is in soccer as well. Why does she live with you? Doesn't she have parents?" Amelia asked and was stunned at the massive frown on the man's face.

"Non… she is an orphan. Her parents died when she was four..." he said and paused. "An old friend of mine found her and brought her here. Since then she has been like a daughter to me."

"Oh my… I am sorry to here that!" Amelia said regretfully, "She never mentioned it."

"Not many would Amelia." Celeste said walking toward the group with her sister. "I could not even imagine what it is like to lose both my parents."

"Pierre, is she here right now? It's been forever since we've talked. It would be awesome if we could catch up," said Amelia.

"Actually, she is here; and brought some of her friends here as well. She should be in here in her room. I believe she's bunking with someone while the boys take up separate rooms…"Pierreexplained.

"Boys? As in more than one? Dang, she's good," Amelia muttered.

Pierreonly laughed, "Oh, no. I wouldn't allow such a thing. Ryo is one of the boys staying here along with Kyo, Rahul, and Alex."

"Alex? You mean Alex Cooper?" asked Chang.

"Yes. But he is out right now with Kyo and Rahul. Why do you ask?"

"He's one our friends. We've been worried about him," replied Chang.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon with the others. But right now, let's get those cuts bandaged up young man. They may get infected if they don't get cleaned out," saidPierre, motioning the boy to go down the hall. "You ladies can go in and talk with Juli. Just be sure to knock first." With that, he left with Chang.

Amelia looked to the girls who nodded, and went to the door, hitting it three times.

"Come in," said a voice.

The girls opened the door and came. Juli had her back turned to the door, speaking to a little girl raccoon who nodding thoughtfully to what ever she was saying. But she addressed the door, "Pierre, you know you don't have to knock before you need to come in. Only the boys have t—" that's when she turned and noticed the four girls standing at the door. One of the girls was immediately recognizable. "Amelia?" she asked going to the door.

"Juli? Wow, it sure has been away since school hasn't it?" Amelia grinned.

They hugged each other and Juli nodded, "It has been, old friend." She looked up and noticed everyone else. "Even Mulan, Celeste and Belinda are here. What's up everybody?"

"It's great to see you again, Juli," said Mulan, giving her a hug, along with Celeste and Belinda.

"Okay, what's the occasion? How did you all find me?" Juli asked, curiously.

"Well, this was by accident, actually," replied Mulan. She then explained the situation and how Ryo had directed them to come here.

Juli nodded, "I see… Well, welcome to the _Rue De La Park._ I'm actually one of the attendants but I'm on my vacation. And what a crazy vacation it's been," she said with a chuckle. "Oh, and this is Melody," she directed to the little raccoon that had been sitting in one of the chairs quietly, listening to the discussion, "She's joined our group not too long ago."

Melody stood up and walked over besides Juli, "Um… you said that this Polarsky was a demon… are you sure of that?"

"Well that's what he said he was… why?" Mulan asked.

Melody looked down at her feet, and Juli kindly explained for her. "Her parents were killed by a low class demon… I know you may think I'm crazy for saying that, but you've got to believe me."

"Oh, I believe you," said Mulan. The other girls looked at her as if she was insane, but Juli smiled in thanks. "I mean, for a monster like Polarsky to come back from the pits of hell… there has to be such a thing."

It took a minute for the thought to permeate the room, but eventually the others agreed. There was no way for someone to come back from the dead unless they were an angel… or demon.

"Well, let's get off that subject," said Juli on a lighter note. "How about we get you girls cleaned up. After being in those sewers, a shower and clean cloths is probably just what you need. Then we can get you all up to speed on what the heck's going on here, along with Chang."

The girls happily accepted that offer so to rid of the smell and sludge they had to trail through.

**_Outside Interpol_**

Polarsky was about to charge at the defenseless Ryo, before someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and was whacked aside the head near a pressure point by a curious looking cane. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Alex was behind the fallen mobster with a grin on his face. "Told you I could do it Kyo!" he said a bit smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, stop bragging Alex." Kyo's voice came as he walked to Alex.

"He's right, Alex," said Rahul as he walked over to the other two. "Cockiness leads to down fall."

Alex only rolled his eyes.

Kyo ran over to his fallen comrade, "Are you alright Ryo?" he asked.

Ryo only nodded before he passed out. "Ryo!" Kyo called and checked his pulse. It was there slow and steady but it was there. Kyo let out a sigh of relief. "Let's get to the hotel and get him some help. We'll take him with us too," he said referring to the massive polar bear. "He may know something about the sacrifice and where it is."

"And how do you suggest getting this guy there? He probably was like… five-hundred pounds," questioned Alex.

Kyo shook his head, "Haven't you learned anything yet?" Kyo held up his hands and mumbled words inaudible to the other guys. Then a strange glow appeared around the bear and Kyo smiled. "I'll take the bear and you two get Ryo."

Rahul and Alex nodded and grabbed Ryo, Alex on his left and Rahul on his right. As soon as they were ready, all of them then slowly walked to the hotel where the others were waiting.


	22. Mystery Solved?

**Okay you should get it by now Mulan, Amelia, Chang, Tim, Celeste, Belinda and Polarsky belong to Kitty Petro and Sly Carmelita and Neyla belong to Sucker Punch**

_**Mystery Solved?**_

_**Rue De La Park Paris France**_

The boys finally made it back to hotel. Kyo was trying his hardest to get the massive bear through the doorframe as the other two boys set Ryo down into a chair for the moment.

"Gently, Alex, gently," Rahul muttered as they eased the limp body into the chair.

"I got it, Rahul," Alex retorted.

Once Ryo was finally all the way in the seat, Kyo finally had the demon through the door. "Okay. Someone call down the girls. We need to get some things straight right now."

"Got it," Alexa nodded. He went to the foot of the stairs and called, "Juli, Melony! We're back. Come down, we got some stuff to tell you!"

"Thank you for yelling," Rahul groaned, rubbing his ears.

"Aw, come on," Alex said, turning to the tiger. "I was just loud enough for them to hear me. Besides, I'm sure they'll come running down here. And knowing Juli, when we tell her the trouble that went on, she'll probably beat us up because we didn't let her come along."

Rahul and Kyo just let out a sigh of annoyance. But they had to agree on that last part. Juli always did hate to miss the action.

But they we're all taken by surprise when a girl that they didn't know ran down the stairs and punched Alex in the back with enough force to knock him off balance. She then yelled, "Al, you jerk; you had us all worried! No communication at all, we had no idea if you were alive or dead, you idiot!" She wacked him a few more times while Kyo and Rahul were looking to each other, both confused.

"Ow! Mulan, stop! I'm sorry!" Alex managed to yell, immediately recognizing the voice and Rahul stepped between the two.

"Alright, I think everyone needs to calm down. Mulan, was it? How did you find out where to find Alex…?"

"Through me of course," Juli said, running down the stairs. "She showed up because Ryo told her to come here for her and her family's safety. I take it something happened," she said a bit irritated, crossing her arms; she knew she missed something and she wasn't told directly by the boys.

Mulan then looked confusedly to Alex, "Where's Ryo anyway?" Alex looked down to the ground as did Rahul, both not wanting to say. Mulan then looked over and saw his lifeless body in a chair. "Ryo! What did that bastard do to you?" she asked running over to his side. Alex, who stood behind Rahul, spoke up.

"We don't know. We got there just in time to stop that bear from charging at him." Mulan looked at the unnamed wolf, who she was guessing from what Juli told here earlier had to be Kyo.

"Hey, Juli, the wolf boy, he's Kyomora right?" she asked. Juli nodded and seemed pleased when she heard Kyo grumble under his breath something about not calling him Kyomora; that was her revenge for not getting to go.

But then Mulan noticed what exactly the figure was and gasped, "Polarsky? YOU BROUGHT POLARSKY HERE!" she yelled, and the others flinched. Then another, more polite, female voice came from upstairs.

"What is going on down there, Mulan?" Celeste said as she walked down besides Juli and noticed Alex and two other boys. "Oh, these must be Kyomora and Rahul?" she asked Juli, who smiled at Kyo's sigh with a nod. "Nice to meet you, messieurs," the snow leopard said cheerfully. "My name is Celeste," she bowed her pretty head in greetings.

"The pleasure is ours, mademoiselle," Kyo replied in a gentlemanly manner. "But if I may insist, please don't call me Kyomora. Kyo is much better," Kyo said with mild annoyance. He then noticed something but Alex beat them to the question.

"How do you guy's know Juli ?" Alex asked only to get hit again by Mulan.

"She goes to the same school, you idiot," she explained.

"She does? I've never noticed her..." he said and then it hit him before Mulan could again. "Duh, Julina Sanchez; she's on the same cheer squad as you guys."

"Give the man a cigar!" Mulan said being sarcastic while Juli only shook her head in the background. "Yes and she plays soccer with Amelia, too."

"Okay, so… if you guys are here, then where are Amelia, Chang, Tim, Belinda, Philippe and Austin?" he asked.

This time Amelia spoke up behind Celeste, "Well Ringtail, Belinda is upstairs in the shower, Chang went to go get Tim, and as for Philippe and Austin... I think Philippe is at some genius convention and Austin went to Winter Camp."

"That's good. Then they're safe," Alex said nodding his head.

Melony then appeared at the top of the steps and saw the raccoon, "Oh, Alex, you're all back." She flew down the stairs over to him, "I'm so glad everyone's okay."

"Well, not exactly everyone…" Alex said mournfully.

"What?" Melony looked past him to see Mulan by Ryo's body. "No… is he—"

"No," Rahul replied. "We got there just in time."

"But what—"

"A demon," Alex answered. He then noticed the shock look on Melony's face. She still hadn't gotten over what happened to her family… everyone could understand that. "But we stopped him," he continued trying to cheer her up. "And we're going to use him to get information on where my family is." Then Kyo spoke up at last.

"Excuse me to interrupt but Juli, can you find a chair so I can secure Polarsky before he awakens. I have a feeling that we can use him to find out where exactly the Coopers are."

"Right," Juli replied and went to go get a chair.

"And ladies, if you'd be so kind as to help Rahul and Alex get Ryo to a bed. His wounds need to be attended to right now," Kyo continued to give orders.

Mulan, Celeste, Amelia and Melony nodded. They gathered around Alex and Rahul as the boys got Ryo up again, and with the girls help they were able to get up stairs and into a bed.

_**Thirty minutes later...**_

Polarsky began to stir. When the demon finally woke, he found that he was bound to a chair with some sort of white chain. He tried to shatter the chains with his power but they only glowed and singed his fur.

"Don't try it demon. Those are Iria Chains. They are blessed by the Pope himself. No mere demon can break them," said a voice as the room permeated the smell of burned fur.

The wicked bear looked up to see a figure in a black cloak with the inverted color of white at the hems of the cloak and at the zipper and the hood of the cloak, there was a strange crest on them which resembled an intertwined sun and moon design. He identified the figure as an Organization member; not only that but a general from what he had learned from Neyla on how to tell the difference between them and normal members.

"Who are you?" he said in a snide tone, which he used to terrify his subjects in years past but the figure didn't even flinch.

"Are you trying to scare me demon. Try again. I've fried bigger monsters than you," the figure spoke, actually sending a shiver down the man's spine. He could tell there was no warmth in the figure's voice. "To answer your question, I am No. XIII. I'm sure you have heard of me from Neyla."

"Ah, No. XIII, the Shining Angel… and the first of the traitors," Polarsky said, again trying to break free but it failed as much as the last time.

"Now demon, you will tell me where the ceremony will take place willingly or… I will have to force it out of you," No. XIII said.

Outside in another room, the others were listening and watching from a camera that was hooked up to the room where Kyo was. Alex was shocked at the cruelty in Kyo's voice and looked questionably at Juli.

"What does he mean by that Juli?" he asked her.

"It means exactly what he said: Kyo will force him," was all she said.

"How?" Alex asked again.

"Simple really," she sighed. "I fixed up a truth potion. If Polarsky won't cooperate, Kyo will force him to drink it and every little secret that man ever had will be told; which is why the potion is forbidden, unless one has a proper reason to use it."

"Why is the truth potion forbidden?" Alex asked being very curious about magic.

"Think Alex. Three drops can force someone to reveal their darkest secrets. The whole bottle can force the person to spill their heart out about every thought they ever had. It's cruel. The Organization banned it completely for that reason," Juli explained. She then asked Alex one thing, "Where is Mulan? I don't see her anywhere." She sounded a bit worried until Amelia came into the room along with her brothers and the other girls.

"Don't worry Juli. She's watching over Inspector Kanuke. She says she feels guilty about leaving him alone. You know… I think she has developed a crush on him," she said and her face turned to a look of frustration. "Yet she absolutely denies it even though it is so obvious."

"Mulan… have a crush on Ryo?" Juli asked. "When did you guy's meet him anyway?"

"Well... we happened to walk out of a cafe near the airport… we would have stayed longer but a boy tried to grope Mulan and she gave him two black eyes and a broken nose… thereafter, we literally ran into him." Amelia explained helpfully.

"Wow, it amazing what all can happen in one day," Alex muttered.

"You said it, ringtail," Amelia agreed.

They then caught everyone else up to speed on what's been going on. Then they sat around the TV screen, wondering if Kyo will be able to get the information they needed out.

_**Room 203, same time**_

Mulan was watching Ryo as he slept; his breathing finally steady and calm. She was thinking of what led up to her leaving him alone with Polarsky and she bowed her head in guilt. "It's all my fault he's like this. I shouldn't have left him alone." Then a tired voice came and brought her back to reality.

"Why do you feel guilty, Ms. Petro? I told you to run. What happened to me was my own fault. I got cocky, so the blame is all mine," said Ryo. Mulan looked to him with tears gathering around her eyes and she grabbed him into a tight hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad you are okay Ryo, I really am!" she said then countered with a small laugh, "What did I say about calling me Ms. Petro, huh?"

"Okay! Please let me go. I can't breathe and there is some pain!" he managed to yelp and Mulan quickly let him go, blushing furiously.

"I-I am so sorry Ryo… I don't know what came over me…" she said looking away blushing even more. Ryo looked at her confused.

_Okay, how much redder can she go? _He thought to himself and then asked, "Are you sure you are all right, Mulan? You look very red in the face again."

"I am fine, I swear!" she yelled, her voice a few pitches higher then normal. She then cleared her throat and looked down to the ground again. "Still, Ryo… I think it's my fault… you were protecting me and you got hurt because of that."

Ryo laughed, "It's my job to protect the innocent last I checked. Besides, I've had worse than this."

Mulan looked to him in shock, "You've had worse than this?"

"Sure. Whenever I work with Kyo, it always seems like I'm dealing with a demon that wants to kill anyone who gets in its way," he laughed again, but a bit too hard this time, causing him to grunt in pain.

"Ryo, maybe you should just relax now. Even if you've been through worse… you still need to recover just like anyone else," Mulan stated.

"You're right," he sighed, "though I do usually heal a lot fast than this. I was stupid during battle and it nearly cost me…"

"Aw, Ryo, it's okay," she tried to comfort him. "Everyone makes mistakes. Heck, I know I have made so many, it was probably enough for a life time by now."

Ryo chuckled, "Thank you, Mulan. You're making this a lot more bearable by staying with me," he smiled.

Mulan blushed again but this time she kept her composure and decided to try and help get his mind off things. "So Ryo, tell me about yourself. You said your lived in Thailand until you were six… why exactly?" she asked.

Ryo let out a sigh but gave a small smile and said, "I guess, I could tell you." Then began he explain everything to her, and she gladly listened.

_**Back to Integration room**_

Kyo had been trying to get answers out of the bear for twenty minutes now and nothing. He turned and nodded to the camera.

Juli then ran out of the room where everyone sat and watched. Soon, she came into view next to Kyo. She then gave him a bottle of purple liquid, and left as fast as she came.

"You leave me no choice demon," was all he said as he poured the potion down the man's throat.

_**Daliden's hideout two hours ago**_

Daliden had still been knocked out for the past couple days. Zeain managed to fix most of the dingo's teeth and mended his nose toward where it was halfway to its normal shape. Zeain, though far better then Kyo when it came to healing magic, was still rather inept with it, although he was one of the Organization's best magic users.

After three days of sleep, Daliden finally woke up with a massive head ache. "Damn… if I had known that boy was going to be so troublesome I would've never kidnapped him in the first place!" Zeain only shook his head.

"What did you expect? For him to lie there like a wounded dog? He is No. XIII brother. So, I knew he would have his brother's knack for traps."

"You could have warned me, you know!" Daliden yelled and then a cool female voice came from the door.

"You should have already known No. VIII. Weren't you closest to No. XIII?" They turned to see a female figure hidden within a black cloak with inverted bright yellow hems and with a thunder bolt pattern on the hood and at the zipper.

"What do you want No. XII? Have you come to take us back? Because, I will fight to my last breath before I go back there," Daliden spat.

"NO, you idiotic dingo! I left the order already," she yelled, revealing herself. Daliden flinched in pain, for her screams did not help his headache.

"Alright, Kaminski, just calm down… But why come here?" Zeain asked cold as ever.

"Simple. I was assuming you guy's have a plan to stop that woman. You do… right?" she asked and the two guys looked toward each other.

"Not exactly. All No. VIII thinks about is getting revenge on No. XIII and I've had no time to think of the way because I've to keep him out of trouble!" Zeain said indicating Daliden who stuck his tongue out at the cat. Anna was less than amused.

"Let me get this straight," she began to seethe. "You've had all of this time and all you focused on is your petty rivalry with No. XIII!" she yelled even louder then before and Daliden grabbed his head and dodged a lightning bolt sent his way.

"Hey! Watch where you throw those, woman!" he yelled. Then had to dodge three lightning charged Kunai and ran out the room with Anna running after him still throwing bolts and Kunai at the dingo. Zeain put his head into his hands and muttered.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Then he got up hoping to stop Anna from impaling the poor dingo.

_**Room 203 **_

Ryo had told Mulan his path and she began to explain her self. "Well... I am the third of four children. My parents are not married and I won't comment any further then that…" she said and Ryo nodded his head in understanding. As conversation went on, Mulan then asked, "I think it would be a good time head down stairs, don't you think? …The others have probably gotten the information by now."

"You're probably right," Ryo agree, as he tried to push himself up with some grunts of pain.

"Hey, are you sure you'll able to walk? If not, I could give you a hand," she said and Ryo replied.

"Yes, I'll be able to walk… I need start moving before anything goes stiff. But if it wouldn't be too much to ask, could you leave the room for a moment? I want to have a change of clothes," he stated and she started blushing again.

"S-sure… well, I-I'll be w-waiting o-outside," she stuttered with embarrassment and went out the door.

Ryo smiled as the girl left. _Though she is smart and witty, she can't seem to handle a conversation with a nice guy_, he chuckled to himself as he pushed off the bed. He then made a quick change of his clothes and stepped out of the room, where Mulan was waiting against the wall. They then walked down together with Mulan still blushing.

_**Back to Integration room**_

Everyone waited patiently in the room as Kyo struggled for an hour, trying to pry the information from Polarsky. But when the potion had taken its full effects, the bear literally spilled out his heart and soul. Some of the things he said where disturbing, other things where just plain wrong but eventually he began to get to the information they wanted.

"The ceremony will take place in a fortress under the Eiffel Tower in three days… the Coopers are about to be moved to their final prison before they are sacrificed." He began to laugh, evilly and cold. "You will never be able to save them in time. You might as well prepare for Armageddon!" he said. His voice then faded as he passed out.

Some of the people stood up to their feet in shock when the bear went out.

"Is he…?" Alex whispered.

"No," Juli said, typing up a storm. "He's merely pasted out. Truth potions can do that someone who resists for too long. They waste a lot of energy trying not to reveal what those who use the potion want. So, you can all sit back down. It's nothing to worry about."

The others did so and saw as Kyo stepped out of the room with the camera watching his moves. Soon, he walked in the room where the others waited.

"Did you get that Juli?" he asked her.

She nodded, "Every last thing. I already found the file in the Organization mainframe. According to the blueprints, the cell the Coopers are in is locked by two terminals on opposite areas of the fortress with guards at every entrance... but I have a plan, listen." And she began to explain her idea which was met by immense approval by the collected group.

_**Thirty minutes later**_

Melony was in her room packing away. The plan was set and the others were packing as well. Only Melony didn't seem as pleased as everyone else.

During the planning, there had been discussion of who would stay behind. Melony was one of the options. Though she was able to argue her way to go with them, she still felt isolated. She was the only one who didn't have a special power or past. The only thing that kept her here was the fact that her family was killed by demons. It was pity… and she didn't want to stay just because of pity. She almost felt useless.

A knock at her door disrupted her thoughts. "Come in," she called. _It's probably Juli or one of the girls, come to cheer me up… I don't see why. It's not going to really help any._

The door opened and she heard a different voice, one that was definitely not a girl's, "Melony?"

She froze. She then turned to see Alex standing in the door way. He seemed a bit troubled.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"U-uh, sure. Please, come in," Melony was able to get out.

Alex crossed the threshold, closing the door behind him. He then walked over to her. "Hey," he said with an awkward smile.

"Hi," she replied looking to the ground. "What's up?"

"Um, well… I just wanted to check up on you… you didn't seem too happy back there at the meeting."

"You would be too if you didn't get chosen to go," she retorted.

"I know. I probably would feel the same… but Mel, we just thought—"

"What? That I would be happy to stay behind?" she asked with sarcasm.

"No… we just wanted you to be safe…" he tried to defend but sighed, "I'm sorry. I made the suggestion."

"You did? …Why?" she asked, a little confused.

"Well… I guess it's because I didn't want to see you get hurt… like when that demon nearly got you."

She blushed a little at the fact that he cared like that but her voice was stern, "Well, what made you think that I wasn't thinking the same thing? I don't want to see anyone get hurt either. After what happened to Ryo…" a tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't want see anyone like that…"

"And you won't," Alex said quickly, trying to get her spirits up. "We can all take care of ourselves."

"But… what about with you and that demon from before… you could have…"

"Come on, I was a lot less experienced back then. I'm much better after those training sessions with Kyo," he stated. There was a pause and then Alex asked, "Why do you want to go?"

She looked up to him, "I…" she wasn't asked that question before but she somewhat knew how to answer it, "Demons are going to come if we don't do this thing right… and after what happened to my family… I don't want to have anyone else go through that pain… I'm sure Juli understands that…"

"Everyone does, Mel."

"Then why did you not want me to go? Just so I don't get hurt. Everyone gets hurt, powers or not. And we need people who have some smarts with this sort of thing, right. I mean, I could be a distraction for all I care since those demons have an attraction to my soul." Alex flinched a little at the fact that she would actually suggest that.

She looked down to the ground and continued, "…I just wanna be there for you guys since I wasn't able to be there for my parents." Tears began to well down her cheeks, "You're all the only family I really have left…"

"Melony…" Alex took her into his arms. She blushed a little from him being so close, but still cried into his chest for a while. "You have family and friends with you Melony. Truth is, no one really leaves you," he said, her face still buried in his shirt.

"What do you mean?" she mumbled, not looking up to him.

He stoked her hair, "As long as you remember someone, they'll always be alive in your mind and heart. I mean, if there are demons, then there have to be spirits. And I'm sure the spirits of parents are watching over you right now. And I'm also sure that their love will be there with you forever."

There was another pause between them and then Melony giggled, "Alex… you're such a dork, acting so deep," she smiled looking up to him.

He got a bit flustered and tried to reply, "I… well, I had this planned out in my mind, you see, and—"

"But thank you," Melony interrupted. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much that meant to me…" she put her head up against him again.

He leaned his cheek against the top of her head and said, "I think I can guess."

_**Order Castle same time**_

The generals, or at least the remaining generals, were in a heated debate of what their next move will be as the Day of the Black Moon was approaching even closer.

"What are we to do? We are missing four generals and I don't think the lieutenants can handle the responsibly!" Galen said a bit panicked, in his cloak with ocean blue hems and a musical note shape on his hood and at his zipper with rain drops etched into the design of the same color.

"Calm down, Galen. We will think of something," Markovic muttered, with his cloak of black with sliver hems and a star with the same metallic color on his hood and at his zipper.

"Yeah, what exactly, Markovic? What is your master plan?" Galen asked the lynx.

"Enough you two!" Beaumont said in annoyance, wearing his cloak with dark cherry hems with a rose design on his hood and zipper.

"Shut up Beaumont! Nobody asked you!" Markovic yelled.

"Will both of you, be quiet!" Garcia roared, his cloak with sandy colored hems on the sleeves flapped and the mountain like symbol at the zipper clanged as he banged on the table. Galen and Markovic both were quiet in an instant. "Now Beaumont, what where you saying?" he asked and the meeting resumed without further trouble.

**Here we go! Chapter 21 hope you enjoy it well as usual I would like to thank Lightheart77 for editing and Kitty Petro for letting me use her characters well... you know the drill R&R bye**


	23. PreMission jitters

**_Again Mulan, Amelia, Celeste, Tim, Chang, Belinda and Polarsky belong to Kitty Petro & Sly and Carmelita belong to Sucker Punch, but I own Kyo, Juli, Alex, Rahul, Ryomari, Pierre and Melody._**

**_Pre-Mission jitters_**

**_Room 201_**

It was in the middle of the night, early morning, and everything had finally settled down. After talking and packing, the gang decided to call it a night. Everybody was sleeping peacefully, except for the noticeable exception of one certain silver furred wolf. Kyo appeared to be having a bad dream as he jerked in his sleep. After an hour of doing this, he woke with a start, cold sweat running down his face, staining his fur.

"Damn, another vision…" he murmured holding his head, hoping to stop the pounding. "What does it mean and why does it have to be the day before the mission?" he asked himself. "I am starting to get worried," he said. "I've been having the same dream since New York… and each time it gets more and more vivid." He got out of the bed and went into his room's bathroom. Maybe a warm shower would help him get to sleep…

**_Juli's room same time_**

Juli was up doing last minute planning. Even though she was uber tired, she had to make sure the plans were perfect. Eventually it was to her satisfaction. "Juli, you done it again girl," she said to herself with a smile and looked to the clock on the wall. "Four in the morning! Man I better get some sleep…" She let her hair down and slipped into her nightgown. As soon as her head it the pillow, she fell asleep almost immediately.

**_Room 201 Fifteen minutes later_**

Kyo stepped out of the shower drying his hair. He looked to the mirror and saw that a pair of red eyes looking back at him. He sighed, shaking his head, "I still haven't calmed down yet. This vision is really messing with my head…"

But he then felt a rumbling from the lower floors. _Polarsky, _he thought as he quickly got dressed in his shirt and jeans and hurriedly grabbed his cloak, putting it on with his hood over his head to hide his face.

He rushed down only to find the room empty and the chains severed as if they were cut. "Damn, where is he?" he muttered only to hear a high pitched scream, which he instantly recognized. _Juli! _He thought and ran back up to her room.

Through the blasted open door, the demon stood in the middle of the room, leering at Juli who seemed to be paralyzed in fear.

"Ha, why, what a pretty face you have, my dear," he said in a licentious voice, caressing her cheek, enjoying the feeling of her trembling. She then, as quick as the eye could follow, bit the man's finger. He let out a blood curdling howl and slapped her across the room. She hit the wall and dropped to the floor unconscious with a thud.

"Juli!" Kyo yelled. He then looked at the demon with immense hatred. He was trembling from the immense anger that radiated from him. He's never felt this much hatred toward just one person or demon. Without even thinking, he summoned his weapon and charged at the beast only to be swatted away. With the door still open, he went past the threshold and hit the hallway wall hard and slid down to the ground, his hood back showing his blood red eyes.

When he tried to get up, he noticed he was by two doors. Mulan opened the door to the right, and saw Kyo on the ground and the rest of the wreckage. In the other door peered Alex and he saw just as much.

"Kyo, are you alright?" she asked. He nodded, getting up all the way.

"What going on?" Alex questioned.

"You two; lock the doors and don't come out. It's too dangerous!" he ordered. Both did as he bade, knowing that when Kyo said something was wrong, then something was wrong.

He then shook his head, getting his thoughts together again and called the monster out. "Hey, beans for brains! If you want a challenge and leave the girl and come at me!" Polarsky only gave a low, cold chuckle.

"I have no time for you brat. Unfortunately, I'm out of time, so you'll have to wait to fight me again…" he said, opening a portal of pure darkness, went in and disappeared with it.

Kyo didn't even bother going after him. He just put his weapon away and ran towards Juli. He took her into his arms and checked for a pulse and any broken bones, and gave a sigh of relief. She was okay but a red mark on her cheek still remained, where the bastard had slapped her. She began to stir and found herself in Kyo's arms with him looking at her with worry.

"Are you alright Juli?" he asked her.

She nodded, rubbing her cheek and asked him one thing. "Kyo, can you put me down, please? I'm fine… my cheek hurts and I'll have some bruises but I'm no worse than I was before."

He blushed and put her down gently on her feet. He was still shaking in anger but his eyes had changed back to the usual cool blue-gray. Juli noticed this and said, "Kyo, calm down and get some sleep you'll need it." She shoved him out of the room and closed the door behind him, though it was near off the hinges.

Kyo stood outside the door, with a glare and a pout. The other girls and guys came out, asking questions galore about what just happened. "Everyone just go back to bed…" he sighed. "Everything will be explained in the morning." Still many asked questions but he just countered it with, "In the morning!"

The others responded with either a shiver down their backs from how serious he was or, as Alex, Ryo, and Rahul, mumbled irritability, as they walked away. Kyo stood there for a moment and gave another sigh looking to Juli's door. He refused to leave her unattended and if she wouldn't let him in, he decided to camp outside her door making sure nobody got in.

**_Daliden's hideout 3 hours ago_**

After finally managing to calm Anna down, Zeain and No. XII were trying to convince Daliden that they should work with No. XIII rather then continue this silly rivalry. "Ain't gonna happen, Kaminski," he said absolutely refusing to work with his former friend.

"Listen to yourself No. VIII! You sound like a child!" Kaminski yelled with frustration. "I mean, I know you two have always had some sort of competition with each other as friends. But when he left the Organization, you completely blew it out of proportion. He started this whole revelation of leaving the Organization while it's under control of that bitch. If you think about it… he's really our new leader. We should fight alongside him and fight against Neyla together."

Daliden shook his head no again, "My answer is the same as the first. No."

"Agh!" Kaminski snarled, leaving the table. "Forget it. I'm heading to bed. Good night Hotaru!" She said walking out of the room completely ignoring Daliden.

"Hey, what about me?" he asked and she left the room with "humph".

Zeain sighed standing up, "I'm going to bed as well." He walked over to the door and turned back to the dingo, "Daliden. What she spoke is true. And, I believe you should think about this more carefully."

"No way. I know what my answer is," he countered.

"Just think about it. You two were friends. There is a way for you two become allies again. Give it more thought and then, give us a straight answer later, alright." With that, the black feline left.

Daliden gave a sigh, "They're ridiculous. I know exactly what my answer is. And it is no…" he yawned. "Maybe it is my time for some sleep, too." And he followed the same course as his companions, heading to his room for some rest.

**_Rue De La Park Morning time_**

The others were shocked when they heard what happened the night before. They then went into discussion of what happened. "Why did he go after you Juli?" Melody asked. Juli only shrugged.

"I think he figured out I was the one who had the plans. I mean, I was the only other person he saw besides Kyo," she said, looking over to Kyo for a response, but the wolf, who had dark circles under his eyes, kept dosing off in his plate. Juli frowned knowing what he was doing all night. "Hey, Kyomora, wakeup!" she yelled and Kyo woke with a start.

"Where's the demon?" he said with some bits of his food in his fur. Everybody laughed, much to his embarrassment as he wiped himself off. Juli only shook her head.

"Honestly, Kyo. I told you to get some sleep and you just ignored me," she said in an annoyed tone. "Go get some sleep!" she ordered.

He yawned and absentmindedly replied, "Alright. I'm going." He got up but only made it five steps before he passed out.

"Kyo!" Juli said, standing up quick as if to check on him but soon heard him begin to snore. She shook her head yet again. "Hey, Alex, Rahul, can you guys get Kyo and take him up to the room?" she asked, sitting back down. Alex seemed to be annoyed and asked.

"Why can't Ryo help Rahul?" he asked and Mulan threw a breakfast roll at him.

"Because Ryo is still hurt from his encounter with Polarsky, idiot!" she yelled.

"I'm not that bad off," Ryo said getting up though he grabbed his ribs, which were still in pain from the contact with the wall yesterday. "Never mind," he said grudgingly and sat back down.

Alex sighed and got up with Rahul to carry Kyo to his bedroom. As soon as they were out of the room, Juli broke out laughing. "Man, he's so stubborn," she said but then went quiet with a frown as quickly as she had started laughing, "But he never listens."

"Well, at least he has a hard head for battle," Ryo said chuckling slightly, with a agreeing nods throughout the group.

**_Room 201 Three hours later_**

Kyo eventually woke up and rubbed his head, still sore from the pounding he went through that morning. "Great… I humiliated myself in front of everybody!" he muttered stepping off the bed. He took a shower and got dressed to meet up with everyone else.

He went down the hall and stepped into the planning area Pierre politely lent them and found the others huddled around Juli as she was putting finishing touches to the plan with them. Kyo then cleared his throat and all of them turned to him. "I have something to say and well… it's not exactly good news…" The others looked to each other with curiosity and fear. It's never good to hear bad news from Kyo.

"Kyo, what's wrong?" Juli asked standing up beside him. Kyo gave a sigh and mumbled something that Juli couldn't understand along with the others. "Pardon?" she asked and Kyo blushed.

"I said I had another vision last night." Juli looked at him in shock.

"You did? Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" she asked a bit upset.

"Slipped my mind," Kyo said none too convincingly. Juli gave a sigh and said.

"You know you are a horrible liar Kyo?" She said and he blushed even more. "So… are you going to tell us what you saw?"

"Yeah, Kyo," Alex joined in. "I mean, you wouldn't tell us what happened last time in your vision… and it really seemed to freak you out."

"It's the same one from New York… only every night, it's becoming clearer. And I don't like where it's going either."

"What did you see?" Melody asked.

He looked to every face in the room but he seemed to linger on the female faces. He gave a sigh and looked down, avoiding gazes. "I… I saw someone falling into a pit of darkness… the thing is I know that person has to be female. As the vision grew clearer, the features of that person stood out. And after last night… it means that the vision is getting closer to actually happening. And that it's going to happen soon… tomorrow soon."

There was silence in the room. No knew how to answer to that.

"So," Rahul said after a while, "Do you know who it is?"

Kyo shook his head. "If I did, I'd have whoever it was stay put here. But from what I could tell, she has to be average height for a grown woman… and that's almost every girl here except Melody."

Melody sighed in relief, "Now I'm glad I didn't get that growth sprit."

"But that means…" Ryo trailed off but soon continued looking to Juli, Amelia, Belinda, and Mulan, "That any girl on this mission besides Melody could get trapped in the realm of demons."

"Yes… but not only that, Mrs. Cooper as well could be at risk," Kyo agreed sadly.

"So what do we do?" Alex questioned. "Leave all of the girls behind?"

"No way," Juli opposed. "After all of the trouble we went through planning teams, no way is that going to happen."

"I wasn't going to suggest that anyway," Kyo stated. He sat down next to Juli and continued, "I know that all of the girls that are coming with us on this mission are very head strong," the girls were about to argue that fact, but decided against it. It was true. "But with this added danger, everyone on the team has to watch out for not only themselves but the girls as well. With this new information we have to truly make a team effort. Everyone must do their part, otherwise…"

"We may lose someone," Mulan finished in a sad whisper.

"Yes," Kyo nodded. "I just wanted to make that clear. This isn't going to be the easiest thing but I think we can do it."

Alex stood to his feet and enthusiastically said, "Please. You don't think; you know we can do this. I'm sure someone in everyone's family here has had to do something as tough as this and of course we're all up to the challenge. After all, it's not just about saving my family but the families of others… to save the world, right?"

Amelia laughed, "That's right. Very good speech, Alex. Didn't know you had in ya."

Alex chuckled embarrassedly, "Well… it is true. Although, like Kyo said, it's gonna be hard. But with all of us together, I know there's nothing we can't do."

Rahul nodded, "You're right, Alex. We're in this together."

"All for one and one for all, yes?" Celeste added.

"Right," Tim and Chang chimed.

Everyone was in agreement. No one was going to get hurt and everyone was going to watch each other's backs.

Juli clapped her hands together and said, "Alright, now that that's settled, everyone can go off and relax. Everyone has their assignments, and teams have been made. We'll review at dinner and do some last minute checks on the supplies. Dismissed."

Everyone got up and talked as they left the room behind, everyone except Kyo and Juli. No one really noticed except for Alex and Melody. When they closed the door behind them, Alex asked, "Hey, Mel? You've explored the hotel right?"

"Yeah, while we were waiting for you guys to get back with Ryo. Why?"

"Do you know where the air vents are?" he grinned, holding up a camera.

"Alex, if you're thinking about spying on Kyo and Juli—"

Alex sighed, "I know, I know, you won't help me."

"Please. I just wanted to say that I was for the idea," Melody laughed. "Come on, the air vent is this way," she ran down the hall pointing.

Alex smiled, and followed.

Both of them were able to squeeze in to the tight metal vent but then Melody realized something and asked, "Wait, I thought you claustrophobic, Alex?" Alex nodded.

"Yeah, a bit… but if I want to be a master thief like dad, I have to get over it and get blackmail pictures," he said with a Cheshire like grin. Melody laughed but quickly stifled it when Kyo and Juli looked toward the air vent. "Quiet, they'll hear us!" Alex whispered.

"Sorry," was all she said in a lapse of blushing.

**_Back in the room_**

Both of them looked toward the air vent, swearing they heard laughter there but they shrugged and disregarded it. "Where were we Kyo?" she asked. "It seems like ages since we were able to talk by ourselves."

"Yeah… I think we where talking about when we first met," he answered thoughtfully. "I remember I knocked that statue over when you stepped on my foot." Juli blushed a bright pink.

"It was not my fault. You appeared out of nowhere!" she argued.

"I thought you were a burglar!" Kyo said with some humor.

"A ten year old girl? You thought a ten-year-old girl was a burglar!"

"I didn't know you were ten, let alone a girl, till you stepped on my foot!"

"So! Your father just put me up in that room. I didn't even know there was anyone else in that mansion of yours till I saw you."

"Well my father didn't mention that there was a guest…" he grumbled.

"I guess your powers we're all that great back then either, huh?" she inquired with a grin.

Kyo glared but laughed, "I suppose so… but you have to admit. The way we met… like that with embarrassments and arguments already happening… it only gave us more good memories after that…"

"Yes… I believe your right…"

They sat in silence for several minutes till they got to what neither really wanted.

"And then there was the date," she said bringing up the sore subject. Kyo paled a bit.

"I'm really sorry Juli. I just lost it back there… my mind was going in a million places at once and I just left without a word…" he sighed, "I can't believe a did that to you…"

Juli chuckled lightly, "I know Kyo. Do you realize how many times you've told me that?"

He rubbed the back of his head embarrassed, "I don't know… hundreds?"

"About that many," Juli agreed. "But I think I know how you can make up for it without another apology."

"Really? What?" he questioned.

Juli moved up close and kissed him on the lips, closing her eyes. Kyo initially stiffened from the shock that she actually did that. But the surprise wore off soon. He closed his eyes and kissed her back.

**_Air Vent_**

Alex managed to get a few photos until he heard a creaking noise underneath the two of them. Next thing Alex and Melody knew the vent gave out sending them right into the room where Kyo and Juli were. Then came the crash; Alex fell to the ground first and Melody landed in his lap, both of them moaning "Ow".

Startled by the noise, Kyo and Juli dislodged from each other. When the smoke cleared they saw an embarrassed Melody and Alex, with the boy raccoon holding a camera.

"Alex?" Kyo asked, his face starting to redden in anger and embarrassment.

"M-Melody?' Juli said also getting red in the face.

Alex noticed it was getting a bit warm in the room. _Not a good sign, _Alex thought to himself. Then Kyo threw a blast of bright light blinding them. Next thing he knew, Kyo had hold of his at the throat and the camera in pieces upon the floor.

"H-hey, Kyo," Alex stuttered getting nervous as Kyo's grip tightened. "Ow! Kyo, that hurts!" he yelled trying to pull away but it only managed to have Kyo's grip tighten even more.

"_You_ are overly nosy, Alexander," Kyo seethed, eyes flashing between red and the blue-gray. Alex got even more nervous when he heard Kyo call him Alexander.

"Wow, Kyo calm down," Alex said squirming trying to get out of the wolf's grip. He was saved when he heard Ryo's voice in the doorway.

"Aye, Kyo put Alex down!" Ryo said running to him and managed to lessen Kyo's grip on Alex's neck. After calming Kyo down he turned to the two raccoons with a frown. "Okay, Alex, what did you two do?" he inquired.

Alex shuffled uncomfortably and muttered, "Well... me and Melody were in the air vent and we fell just when—" he explained and stopped when Kyo gave a death glare. "Never mind," Alex said in a squeaky voice, like a mouse was being run over. Ryo gave him a curiously look until Mulan came in and gave him a nudge on the shoulder.

"Um, Ryo… can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked, seeming a bit flustered.

"Whatever for Mulan?" he asked turning his attention to her.

"Well... nothing really just wanted to talk," she said. Alex snorted when he saw Mulan blushing a bright pink, only to be clock upside the head him by her. "What's so funny Al!" she yelled she was about to hit him again until Ryo got her hand.

"Really Mulan, calm down," he said and let go of her hand; thankfully, she got the message and only gave him a threatening glare, which made him shrink behind Ryo even further. "Alright, here's how it's going to go," Ryo said, readdressing the others. "Since Melody and Alex caused the problem, Kyo and Juli will think of a _reasonable_solution."

Alex and Melody went wide eyed and simultaneously said, "They'll kill us!"

"Killing is not along the lines of reasonable," Ryo replied. Juli snapped her fingers upset. She was hoping to do something unreasonable as pay back.

"Come on, you don't need to be unreasonable to give a punishment," Ryo sighed trying to think of something for them. "Think of them as… children. How would you punish a child if they did something wrong?"

Kyo had the idea come to him. It wasn't exactly the kind of pay back he wanted but it was reasonable. "I have an idea. And it is completely reasonable. The perfect punishment for a misbehaving child," Kyo added, glaring at Melody and Alex.

"Good, then I'll leave it to you," Ryo nodded. He motioned Mulan to follow him out and he closed the door behind him asking, "So Mulan... what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I don't know… how about you tell me more about your family. Didn't you say you had a cousin in Egypt?" she asked.

"Why yes, Ayame," he said from memory as they walked down the hall. "She lives there with her husband. Last I heard they were expecting a child in June."

"Wow, you're going to be an Uncle already? How cool," she smiled. "What about your other cousins?"

"Well," he said recalling the family tree, "Ayame is the oldest, about twenty-one and works at a flower shop run by a kind old woman. Adriane, who is fifteen, wants to go to Beijing when she graduates so she can go to college. As for Yoshi... the youngest, at age twelve, says he wants to be just like me," Ryo said with some humor. "I still don't know if I should be flattered or worried," he muttered making Mulan laugh.

"That's funny Ryo. I think you should be flattered; you're a great guy," she said. And since she was looking forward, she didn't notice the light pink draw on his cheeks. She continued to speak even still, "And well, I was just wondering something else but I don't know if it's a good question…"

"Ask away," Ryo replied, trying to get himself back together.

"How come your eyes are two different colors? I mean, is there some special reason?" she questioned.

Ryo chuckled, "No, not really. It's actually just a trait that a got from my family, on my father's side. He actually didn't have the trait but when I was born I did. But sometimes I don't like it…"

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"My right eye, the blue one, is the same color as my father's eyes. And the left one, the green, is the same color as my mother's." He sighed, "Sometimes when I look in the mirror I see them through these eyes. It makes me regret that I haven't been able to do anything to avenge them yet…"

"I think you have," Mulan stated simply. "As long as you're alive, I think they'd be happy. And I'm sure if you were happy and living a good life, then they'd be proud of you. Revenge doesn't make for good living last I checked."

Ryo was about to argue but he then realized she was right. He sighed, "You're right, Mulan. You're very insightful," he smiled.

She blushed looking away, "It's nothing," although she did smile back at him.

**_Daliden's hideout Eight hours ago_**

Daliden laid there on his bed thinking: _They are crazy! How do they expect me to work with No. XIII!_

He groaned and flipped over trying to sleep. _I need to sleep. WHY CAN'T I SLEEP! _he thought annoyed and sighed. "This must be affecting my sleep… I guess I will have to rethink about this tomorrow," he mumbled, seeming satisfied and drifted off to sleep.

**_Current Time_**

The three members were talking with intensity as tomorrow was approaching them quickly and decisions were to be made.

"The Coopers will be moved today, won't they, Kaminski?" Zeain asked.

"Yes. They should be moved any time now," she said and turned to Daliden, who looked like he was debating about something. "Have you been thinking about what I said, Winlow?" she asked and Daliden nodded.

"I have No. XII and I have made my final decision and…" he said taking a breath.

**_Cooper's Cell_**

Sly and the others where sleeping till they heard the loud noise of the huge door to their cell opening. They woke to see Neyla grinning at them with guards coming in behind her.

"What do you want Neyla!" Carmelita growled with venom in her voice. Neyla's grin only grew more.

"Why Carmelita dear, today is the day where you are moved to where you'll be sacrificed!" she said motioning to the men who grabbed the prisoners and disappeared within four dark portals leaving Neyla alone with her thoughts.

_Hm, I cannot seem to find any of the generals today. Where could they be… _she thought but shrugged it off."I shouldn't be worried. Master's plan is going like clockwork," she said under her breathe and opened a portal and left the cell empty except for a few scraps of rotten food.

**here it is chapter 22 and every things coming to a close. Big thanks to Kitty Petro for letting me use her charecters and Lightheart77 for editing as well as support and thank you reviewers for reviewing well you know the drill after you read R&R bye**


	24. Foretelling Disaster Part 1

**_Again Mulan, Amelia, Celeste, Tim, Chang, Belinda and Polarsky belong to Kitty Petro & Sly and Carmelita belong to Sucker Punch, but I own Kyo, Juli, Alex, Rahul, Ryo, Pierre and Melody._**

**_Foretelling Disaster Part 1_**

It was almost time for everyone to meet up again for dinner. Soon everybody started to gather at the table for their last briefing, everyone except Alex and Melody.

Both of them sat up in one of the hotel rooms locked in. Kyo's idea for the perfect punishment for a misbehaving child is to put them in "time out". Therefore, the two of them couldn't leave that room until it was time for the briefing.

The two sat in silence; one on each bed. Both couldn't believe they were really getting treated like children. Though they couldn't complain; better this than whatever Juli was thinking.

Alex leaned back in his bed with a sigh. They had been there for about six hours since that morning. They were given a meal for lunch, but they still couldn't leave the room. Alex put his hands over his face and then noticed that the mark fromMoscowwas still there.

Kyo had explained later why it was still there on him: _If the mark is still there that means he's still searching for you. For now we can't get rid of it. The only way to, is if he gives up on trying to kill you or he dies. But don't worry about it too much. The murders had slowed down to almost a complete stop. _

_At least that's what he thinks…_ Alex noted to himself. _Wonder if it's all connected to this whole mess that we're in…_

"Alex? What's that on your hand?" Melody asked, disrupting his thoughts.

"Oh," he sat up, putting his hand behind his back, "Um… it's nothing."

"No," she said, walking over to him, "I know I saw something."

"It was your imagination. The boredom is getting to you," Alex tried making excuses.

"Come on, Alex, let me see," she sat down next to him. "What's the big deal?"

"Well, um…"

"If it's a secret I won't tell."

"It's not a secret, it's just…" his voice trailed off.

"What?" she questioned.

He sighed and held out his hand. She let out a gasp, "What is it?"

"It's the mark that says he wants me dead," he murmured.

"What? Who wants you dead?" she asked worriedly.

"A killer… I got it when we were back inMoscow… right before we ran into you," he explained.

"Does it hurt?" she questioned, taking his hand to get a closer look.

"No," he replied, turning a little pink from her grabbing his hand. "Ryo did some sort of counter spell on it to make sure the killer couldn't find me through this mark. There was always a mark on his victims like this…"

"Oh… Alex, will you promise me something?" She put his hand back down in his lap.

"Sure, what?"

"Promise me that on this mission that you'll be careful… I know we were already told to watch each other's backs and be on our guard but I just want to hear it from you. If you have this then that means you could be in more danger than you already are, especially since they want to sacrifice your family, so that includes you and… I mean, if that makes any sense at all," she blushed from embarrassment.

"It actually does… I promise," he said with a smile. "Can you promise me the same thing?"

She looked up to him with surprise that he was actually going with this, but smiled and nodded, "Of course." She took his hand into hers, "I promise."

A knock came at the door, making them jump. Their hands broke as it opened with Juli coming in. "Okay you two; your punishment is over. Come down for diner and the last briefing." She noticed that they were sitting on the same bed next to each other and laughed, "How sweet, you two are together now?"

Both of them blushed a bright red and said, "No!"

They then walked out, going past a chuckling Juli. They looked to each other, and smiled. They weren't exactly together but they still had a connection, and that was good enough for them.

**_At Dinner_**

When Melody, Alex and Juli entered the room, everybody began discussing what they would do the next day. "Man, usually I would be excited for stuff like this but now… I don't want to happen," Alex muttered.

Mulan then spoke up, "Yeah, I know what you mean. An adventure like this will do that to you… not only that but I just got off the phone with mother."

"You did?" Chang questioned. "What did she say?"

"Well she was surprised to say the least..." she replied thoughtfully, "practically fainted when I told her about Polarsky."

Chang let out, "Oh."

"Well, what would you expect?" Tim inquired. "Hearing about a bad guy you thought was dead for sixteen years is really alive and is a demon, you'd probably faint too."

"Yes, that would be a bit of a shock for anyone that doesn't have an understanding about all of this," Juli agreed. "But, back to the plans. So, we have our teams decided, correct?" Juli asked.

"Oui, we do. I have it down here," Celeste replied holding up some papers. "I took the liberty to record what we said and then have it typed up."

"Great thinking, Celeste!" Juli said with much enthusiasm. The talking continued on until a black portal opened right in the middle of the room causing everybody to be on guard. Though it proved fruitless as a figure in a black cloak walked out, showing his hems of white, the same as Kyo's lacking the crest.

"Jin, is that you?" Kyo asked .The figure nodded and let down his hood reveling himself. The male snow leopard appeared tired and his usually cold brown eyes were bloodshot as if he hadn't been getting any sleep for a few days.

"General, it has happened. Neyla has transferred them to the fortress!" he said. Everyone stood in shock as the snow leopard wavered and fell to the ground, passed out.

"Jin!" Kyo yelled, running up to his lieutenant to check his pulse. Thankfully it was normal but he then noticed that were a few nasty cuts and gashes around his body, arms and face. He grabbed the leopard's arm and put his weight on his side, nodding towards Juli. "Go as quick as you can. Jin needs medical attention, stat!" he ordered and Juli left the room before he could finish his statement. Kyo then dragged Jin up to one of the random rooms and set him on the bed just as Juli walked in holding a bottle of some unknown substance.

"Got lucky. This is the last bottle. Man I need some more supplies!" she muttered giving the unconscious Jin the potion healing the cuts and any other possible injuries. "Maybe you can get in contact with Hydran?" she asked as the rest of the group entered.

"No… Hydran is still a member of the Organization… I don't know if he would be on our side… too late to risk it now too," Kyo muttered.

"Who's Areleous?" Alex asked.

"He is No. IX in the Order, head of the Medical division," Kyo replied.

"Medical Division?" he asked again this time Ryo spoke.

"Well... each division has a specific purpose:

**Division I** is the main administrate division.

**Division II** handles magical traveling such as Teleportation and Portals.

**Division III** is in charge of strategizing missions.

**Division IV** heads the R&D department

**Division V** is in charge of defense and in charge of maintaining the barriers that hide the fortress from the mortal world.

**Division VI** is in charge of magic counteracting and reversal.

**Division VII** is the orders main combat division.

**Division VIII** is in charge of enforcing and maintaining law and order even if it calls for lethal force.

**Division IX** which you where told earlier is the medical division.

**Division X** accepts the responsibility of recording events in the orders history.

**Division XI** is the supply division and works closely with Division IX.

**Division XII** is the scouting division they are the ones who send the messages informing members of the veil being broken.

And finally **Division XIII** they are in charge of information gathering."

"Wow, the Organization is big, isn't it?" Alex asked.

"Well, duh, what did you think? There's no way it could've lasted this long without all of the members it has," Juli scoffed.

"Where am I?" a voice groggily spoke. The group turned their attention to the bed where Jin laid with his hand on his head.

"You're among friends, mon lieutenant," Celeste said politely. Jin gave her a curious look till he saw his general behind the girl.

"Nararma-taicho!" he said trying to get up before Juli forced him back down.

"Oh no, you don't! You're not going to move till the potion takes full effect and that requires rest!" she ordered in a kind but forceful voice. Which in turn, he obeyed. "So Jin, what are you doing here? And what happened to you?" she asked in curiosity.

"I was ambushed after gathering some information I was apparently not to know. But the information, Ms. Sanchez, I wish to tell General Maximilian," he said then added, "Alone."

"Very well, lieutenant," Juli said in a steely tone. "But I will be outside the door incase you react badly to the potion," she noted as she stormed out with her tail twitching slightly in annoyance.

"Maybe we should go with her before she hurts someone or breaks something," Amelia suggested.

"Good idea," Mulan agreed. "Juli, wait up!" she yelled. The sisters and the others then went out of the room, leaving the General and his old lieutenant.

"So... Lieutenant Takahashi, what do you need to tell me?" Kyo asked as he sat in the chair besides Jin with the cool formal tone he used during his time in the order.

"It's about Neyla. She isn't the one pulling the strings!" the snow leopard stated.

"What do you mean?" Kyo inquired with concern.

"I heard her right after she had those men take the Coopers... I heard her mention someone she called master."

"So, Neyla is working for somebody… but who?" Kyo mumbled to himself, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Alright, I will tell the others. Get some rest Jin." Kyo instructed as he stood up but Jin had something else to say.

"Wait, General!" Jin called and Kyo turned with a small frown.

"Jin," he said with some annoyance. "Rest you need it."

"Yes, sir," Jin countered.

"Good, I trust you to rest up," Kyo said.

"I get it know okay!" Jin said with exasperation but soon calmed down, taking something from his coat pocket. "Take this. You'll need it to get in the fortress."

**_Down at the meeting room_**

The group was sitting in silence till Kyo strolled in with a strange expression on his face while he handed Juli a disc. "Jin says we'll need this to get into the fortress. Can you decode it?" he asked.

"Sure. It'll take me only five minutes, tops," she said getting up but Kyo grabbed her shoulder, having her sit back down.

"Wait, I have other information. It appears that Neyla isn't the one pulling the strings," he said letting it sink in.

"Wait monsieur Kyo," Celeste said, breaking the silence that was thick in the air. "If that is so, then there is a bigger problem, no?"

"Yes, it appears so, mademoiselle," Kyo said in a polite tone though everyone could hear the fear in his voice. With this new information, things were going to get a lot harder than they thought.

**_Demon_****_ Castle_******

In the massive foyer of the castle a dark portal opened to reveal a large polar bear nursing his finger. "Stupid wench..." he grumbled.****

"What's wrong Raikon?" a figure in a blood red cloak asked as he stepped into the grand hall.

"Master!" Polarsky said bowing then figure pulled down his hood reveal a lizard like beast. "Nothing is wrong, Master!" he said kissing the demon's robe.

"Raikon, on your feet," the man ordered softly, his evil eyes gleaming. "Because by tomorrow the realm of mortals will be firmly under my grasp, and we demons will finally rid the world of that pesky Organization," he said and laughed evilly as his echoed across the massive room. Then another portal opened and Neyla stepped out. "Ah, Neyla. You choose to finally join us! So, is the plan in motion?" he asked and the wicked cat bowed and nodded.

"Yes, my Lord. The Coopers are now within their cell and are waiting for the ceremony," she replied and the man gave a cruel smile.

"Fantastic job, my pet," he said caressing her face. "Now both of you head to the fortress; I will be their shortly." Both of them then opened portals and left leaving the demon alone.

"Soon, I will be king of it all," he said turning into his human form and left as well.

**_Subterranean Fortress cell_**

Sly tried repeatedly to break the barrier but was knocked back each time.

"Don't tire yourself out, Cooper. If I know the Order, it is impossible to escape by normal means," Rajan said sadly only to have Sly's frustration in turn.

"What do you know Rajan!" he yelled but Rajan looked at him coolly.

"You never forgave me for what I've done while I was in the KLAWW gang, have you Cooper?" he asked the raccoon. "You seem to have forgiven Dimitri; so why not me?"

"You nearly killed me!" Sly yelled.

"I do not deny that Cooper. But I have moved on trying to make a living on the right side of the law, just as you have."

Sly paused trying to think of a good com back but gave up. "Touché Rajan," he said gruffly.

"And don't forget I have a child of my own who's fighting in the same battle, Cooper. I want to get out of here just as much as you do."

"Very well I'm sorry for being so well being a jerk." Sly said holding out his hand and Rajan took it.

"Do not worry Cooper. Apology accepted," he smiled.

"Why, it's good that you're all getting along. Soon, you'll be more spiff like me!" Dimitri boasted, striking a pose. The other three looked and nodded to each other and pounded the arrogant lizard to an inch of his life.

"Now that felt good!" Carmelita exclaimed.

"I agree. That felt quite nice," Rajan agreed and the others laughed as Dimitri's body twitched at the end of the cell.

**_Back at the hotel_**

Juli was walking around the hotel looking for Celeste and Belinda. She had noticed that the girls had been acting strange for the last few hours and she realized, a day before the Polarsky incident, that the hotel's sewing supplies had been going missing. "Hm... where are those two?" she asked herself when she ran into Celeste who seemed to be in a hurry.

"Oh, Juli!" she exclaimed surprised but calmed herself. "Get the others and take them to the lobby. My sister and I have something to show you," she beamed and kept running on. Juli was surprised and a tad bit jealous at how the girl could run in high heels.

"Okay... best do what she asked I guess," Juli said running off to find the others.

**_In the lobby..._**

The group was gathered in the lobby waiting for the Sing girls. Celeste and Belinda walked in with a large covered clothes rack.

"Merci beaucoup for gathering here," Celeste said. "Now, we all know what is going to happen later and me and my sister will absolutely will not let you save the world without the _proper _clothing!" she announced nodding to her sister nodded as well and opened the cover showing eight sets of clothes all in black. "My sister is to think if you need to know." Celeste exclaimed proudly "Her and that book we borrowed from Juli's room it cuts the time in half" she said. "Okay each of these outfits is for one of you so come up when I call you." she said. After awhile everybody was dressed in their Sing designed.

Juli's had a shirt that stopped at her midriff, soft sole boots and capris plus a beret for an added flair to it. Mel's outfit was like hers but didn't show her stomach with the sleeves shorter and the capris longer than Juli's outfit. Mulan's was sleeveless and, like Mel, didn't show her midriff though her pants where closer to Juli's and a hat that covered her eyes. Amelia had the same thing as her sister except for the long sleeves.

Chang and Rahul were rather uniform; having little difference between the two except that Rahul's shirt was slightly tighter. Kyo's was a black T-shirt and jeans plus shoes all in black underneath his Organization cloak. Ryo's had much the same thing, but had a hoister for his shock-pistol on his ankle. And Finally Alex looked like a black version of his fathers thieving outfit but with a pair of black pants.

"Wow, you two you really have outdone yourselves!" Amelia said with nods of agreement from the others, causing the Sing girls to blush.

"No problem, Amelia. It was an honor," Belinda smiled and then looked to Juli, "So, did you finish decoding the disk?" she asked and Juli nodded. The Kyo spoke up.

"Okay everybody; get into your groups," he ordered and the others did as he bade and Kyo opened a portal and letting the others except Tim, Celeste, and Belinda who agreed to stay behind to observe things from the hotel and watch over Jin. Just before Kyo went through after the other Jin ran up and said only one thing with a salute.

"Good luck, General." Kyo nodded and stepped through and the portal disappeared. "You can do it Kyo; I know it!" Jin said before getting shooed back to his room by the girls.


	25. Foretelling Disaster Part 2

**_Heh, Chapter 24, yay! Well time for disclaimers: I do not own Sly Cooper or any of its canon characters _**

**_(Unfortunately). Neither do I own any of the Sing children Kitty, Ling or any of their children. They belong to Kitty Petro, though I own my OC's. Well here it is: chapter 24!_**

**_Foretelling Disaster Part 2 _**

**_Paris Airport, France_**

As the hordes of people were getting off one of the many planes, two particular seemed to be in a bit of a hurry. A blonde haired, pale furred vixen was practically dragging a man, a snow leopard, behind her.

"Kitty, slow down and calm yourself!" the man spoke in a polite tone as he finally managed to stop the vixen who seemed be a bit panicked.

"'Calm myself'? How do you expect me to 'calm myself' when our children could be hurt or worse!" the woman named Kitty yelled. Her lovely blue eyes seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Kitty," the man said caressing her cheek in a loving manner. "Our children can handle themselves. Besides, Mulan seemed to be perfectly fine when she called us, so the others must be fine as well."

"Oh, I know, Ling. It's just… my maternal instincts kicking in… but how do we know if their still going to be okay?" she asked her love, "A lot can happen in just minutes…"

"I know. But they're all going to be okay, I'm sure of it," Ling said, calming his distressed wife down and kissed her on her forehead.

**_Alley near the Airport _**

All was quiet in the alley; the rats were feeding on the scraps while bugs hovered over the trash cans until a portal opened up, scaring them away.

Two figures stepped out. One was dressed in a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans. The other, in contrast, wore a black cloak over his all black outfit with a professional look about him. The one with the normal clothing, a male fox, seemed to be holding his stomach, bending over as if he was about to heave. "Man... How do your Organization members do it?" the fox inquired looking toward the cloaked figure.

"Don't get the wrong impression. When most people start using portals they have a reaction like yours," was all the figure had to say about the subject. "So... shouldn't we go find your parents?" he questioned and the fox nodded getting himself pulled back together.

"Right; let's go, Jin," the fox stated running out of the alley.

"It is Lieutenant Takahashi to you, Tim!" the figure named Jin yelled following after him.

**_Subterranean fortress outside_**

The gang grouped outside the massive fortress, gathered around Juli who took out a disk from her pocket.

"So... do you know what the disk Jin gave you is for, Juli?" Kyo questioned.

"Well, apparently to get in, the fortress needs a code to get the door opened. But it's not that simple to hack. Since the codes are change every hour, there are probably thousands of codes by now. Thankfully, the codes are all recorded on this disk," she clarified letting the others catch on.

"So… all we need to do is try each code on that disk until we find the correct one, right?" Ryo asked.

"Correct!" Juli nodded, heading over to the main door and putting the disk in. Soon the disk was read and began to enter the codes in rapid-fire fashion. After the twenty-second code, the screen turned green and the massive doors opened, letting the gang cross the threshold.

"Okay, according to the map, the cell which the Coopers are in is straight down that path in the center of the fortress and the terminals are to the right and left," she explained. "_Group A_will keep going down the path till they find the cell. _Group B _and_ Group C_will find and hack the terminals, shutting off the power to the cells. Do I make myself clear?" she asked and the others nodded. "Alright, let's go," she said and the gang split up in groups of three.

Kyo, Alex and Amelia ran through the fortress door leading to the center, while Juli, Rahul and Mel went right and Ryo, Chang and Mulan went left; all trying to reach their destination.

**_Back at the airport..._**

Kitty and Ling finally got passed security and where just about to exit the building when they heard a familiar voice calling, "Mom Dad!" They turned to see their son run up to them.

"Tim?" Kitty asked then went to embrace her child, "Oh, Tim! We were so worried about you!" she said and then asked. "Where are your brother and sisters?" then heard another much colder voice.

"We will explain that later, Miss Petro," the two twirled around and see a snow leopard dressed in all black.

"Who are you?" Kitty asked curiously and Tim answered.

"Oh, this is Jin. We were told to get you and bring you back with us where it's safe."

"What do you mean 'where it's safe'?" Ling asked, reasonably confused.

"That sir, we will also explain. So, if you would, please follow me," Jin said walking away. The parents looked to their son questionably who only shrugged and followed the other boy. Kitty and Ling looked at each other then followed as well.

As they reached an abandoned alley, the snow leopard opened a portal. "Please step through," he stated matter-of-factually. Kitty looked at him as if he was insane.

"You have to be crazy!" she yelled. "You expect us to step through that black swirly thing without any explanation. No way." An annoyed expression surfaced on Jin's face.

"Yes, I do, Ms. Petro. It is much quicker and safer than conventional modes of transportation," Jin explained patiently looking to the faces of the adults.

"Tim, is he telling the truth?" Ling asked his son, who nodded.

"Yeah, but I warn you," he stated, "you might get a little sick… trust me," he mumbled, not wanting to go though the portal again. When Tim looked to the dark tunnel, Ling could have sworn he saw his son grab his stomach.

"Alright; if Tim says it is safe, then it probably is safe. What about you dear?" he asked his love.

"I don't know but might as well," she said with gulp. She grabbed her husband's hand and they walked into the portal following Tim, with Jin close behind them.

**_Fortress cell_**

Sly and the others had just been visited by Neyla and, much to their disbelief, Polarsky. The two announced that in a few hours time, they would be taken to the ceremony to be sacrificed then left for them to stew in the grief that hung in the air.

Carm was crying into Sly's shoulder while he tried to soothe her. "Shh… my love, calm down. We'll get out of this; I promise."

"But how Sly? If we don't, what will happen to Alex and the others?" she wept with even more tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I do not know, my love. But as long as Al is free, we still have hope," he said taking Carm into his arms, though he wasn't as sure as he sounded.

**_Fortress west hall _**

Ryo's group was still looking for the terminal, following the map as they went. Unfortunately, they wound up attracting the attention of the many guards but they were able to dispatch them handily.

"Are you alright Mulan?" Ryo asked as he knocked out the last guard.

"Yeah; don't worry it's just a scratch. It stings a little but it will be okay," Mulan said holding her bleeding arm where one of the guards came at her with a knife. Luckily, before he was able to actually do any harm, Ryo grabbed his arm and threw him through the wall.

"Let me see your arm, Mulan," he said, taking out a roll of bandages out of his pack then grabbing her arm.

"You don't have to that Ryo, honestly," she said blushing like mad as he began to wrap her arm.

"It's fine. I mean, it's not exactly in a place where you can do yourself," he looked to her with a smile as he quickly finished up. "There; thankfully it was not that deep..." he said, noticing her flustered face. "Are you alright Mulan?" he asked. She uttered something inaudible. "Pardon?" he asked and looked to Chang who shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

_Wow, Amelia was right; Mulan does like him, _he thought and smiled as Mulan regained her senses.

"Yes. I am okay, Ryo; trust me," she replied, losing the red on her face. "We should find that terminal now, right?"

"Agreed," the boys nodded and the group began to search again for the terminal.

**_Rue De La Park_**

A portal opened in the dining room and four people stepped out. First came Kitty who looked a bit dizzy; then Ling who didn't seem to be affected by the portal, trying to help his wife keep a straight line path and from falling over; after him came Tim who groaned and was a bit green as he held his stomach again; and finally came Jin not even woozy, dizzy or anything.

"Honestly, Tim. You seem to be the only person I have ever met to get so ill from a portal," Jin said arrogantly.

"Well, I'm sorry; it's not my fault, Jin. I've never been through a portal before you came around…" Tim chided.

"Now Tim, be nice," Ling said, trying to prevent an argument between the two.

"Monsieur Tim, is that you?" they heard a familiar female voice. They turn to see Celeste and her sister walking in, followed by an old cat in a tux.

"Celeste? Belinda?" Kitty asked coming around while the girls nodded. "What are you doing here? Heck, where are we?" she asked exasperated.

"That, Mademoiselle, we will explain over dinner. So, do please go and get cleaned up. The girls will show you your room and dinner will be ready momentarily," he said nodding over to the Sing girls who escorted the two to their room while Tim and Jin carried their luggage.

**_Fortress East hall _**

Juli and her group had many of the same difficulties that Ryo's group had faced, though they were able to avoid the guards quite well till they came to a massive locked door made of metal.

"Damn, it's locked!" Melody muttered as she tried repeatedly to kick the door down. Rahul cracked his knuckles, chuckling and walked up to the door.

"Let me try something, Mel," he put his hands under the cracks at the bottom of the door and began to lift the door. With a few minutes of heavy lifting, Rahul successfully managed to open the door. Unfortunately when it opened all the way they saw a not so welcomed sight: a Soul Stealer.

The monster turned to them. He was cloaked in black with the similarity to the Grim Reaper. The fiend grinned and began to chuckle, "Well, well… look at what we have here," he summoned up a large scythe that gave him a more menacing look and continued with, "Looks like I'll be able to have some fun," then he charged at the three.

**_Central hall... _**

Alex's group was having the worst luck of them all. Since they had to go through the entire fortress, they had to fight off squadron after squadron with no hope of the enemies ending. "Damn; how close are we to the cells?" Alex asked as he knocked out three guards at once with his trusty cane.

"Don't ask me. I'm too busy fighting of these guards," Amelia said as she dodged another attack from a guard and then kicking him in the stomach.

"They can't be too far. The security getting tighter," Kyo proclaimed as he effortlessly disabling the guards one by one. "We should come to their location soon."

**_Back in the west corridor _**

Unfortunately Juli's group seemed to be having a few problems with their enemy. "Juli watch out!" Rahul yelled as he pushed her out of the way of another attack, only having a few seconds to get away himself.

"Why don't you stand still? It would make my job a whole lot easier," the Stealer said trying to attack Mel who nimbly dodged the attack. "I'll make it quick and painless."

"We can't keep this up forever!" Juli ducked as the scythe that almost cut her head off.

All seemed hopeless until the Stealer was engulfed in bright blue flames. "AHHHH!" the fiend screamed in horror as it turned into ash. The group turned to see Daliden, his hands still aflame and pointed to where the creature once was.

"Winlow!" Juli said instantly alert.

"Nice to see you too, Ms. Sanchez," Daliden smiled with a smug tone.

"What do you want?" Juli yelled.

"I want to help," he said simply. "Why do you think I just saved your hides from that Soul Stealer?"

"What?" Juli said surprised. "You want to… help us?" she asked again.

"Yes, I do. Why you may ask? Let's say I have had some... convincing."

"What's wrong, Juli? Who is he?" Melody asked.

"Daliden Winlow, No. VIII in the Order," he answered Melody's question with a nod of his head. "Ms. Sanchez, aren't you going to get to that terminal?"

"Oh right, I nearly forgot!" she said and went to do her job.

"So, why now, Winlow?" Rahul questioned with a stern look in on his face.

The dingo chuckled, "I really don't know myself. But I guess it's because… I had forgotten what it was the Order was to do. And if I let these demons come in without a fight," he shrugged, "then I guess I failed all of that training and schooling I went through. Not only that… but Kyo and I are still comrades. We both want to get rid of Neyla; therefore, we're for the same cause. So, I'm going to do my best to help, I guess."

Rahul smiled, "You got your senses beat into you by No. XII, huh?"

"How'd you guess?" Daliden laughed.

"I remember how convincing Anna can be. She nearly knocked my block off a couple of times."

The dingo nodded in agreement.

Melody walked over to Daliden and said, "Thanks for helping us. I didn't think we'd make it."

"Ah, it was no problem. Those things crumble easy when there's fire involved," Winlow stated. "I don't think I caught your name, little girl."

"Melody, Melody Song. And please note that I'm not a 'little girl'," she seethed.

That made the dingo go into another fit of laughter, "I got it ."

**_West hall..._**

Mulan, Chang and Ryo had finally managed to find the terminal but just when Chang was about to hack it, they heard a voice from behind.

"I'm impressed. Neyla was lying. She said nobody could get the past security, yet a bunch of little brats managed to do it," the voice said in disbelief but with a chuckle. The group turned and stiffened. Right in front of them was one of the people responsible for this mess: Raikon Polarsky.

"P-Polarsky!" Mulan stuttered while Ryo immediately positioned himself between the demon and the other two.

"Go away, Polarsky, or I will use force," Ryo threatened getting into a fighting stance. This caused the large demon to laugh.

"Tell me child, do you expect to win?" the demon said in a cruel voice. "Even with what happened last time?" Ryo's face darkened.

"Shut up!" Ryo yelled, his normal passive demeanor gone.

"Ryo?" Mulan asked reaching over to him. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine Mulan," he mumbled to her, his voice back to a softer tone. "But stand back while I take this bastard!" Ryo yelled as he charged. Polarsky managed to dodge the wolf's attack and sent a blast of black magic at him. But Ryo expertly dodged the blast and disappeared, leaving the monster confused for a moment. He then reappeared behind the demon jabbing the pressure points on his arms and then jumped out of the way before Polarsky could hit back.

"That tickled brat!" the demon called with a roar of laughter but stopped when he found that he could not move his arms. "What! What did you do!" Polarsky shouted, still trying to move his arms. His expression turned to one of annoyance when he saw the smirk on the wolf's face.

"Simple really; I hit your pressure points to stop the movement in your arms. Not only that, but it will also disable your ability to use magic," Ryo explained plainly.

"Quiet brat!" Polarsky then broke the paralyses on his arms.

"What!" Ryo shouted in disbelief.

The monster polar bear went on the attack. Ryo had gotten ready in a defense position but the demon wasn't going after the wolf; he was going after Mulan. She let out a scared gasp and only had enough time to get her arms up in front of her body before getting knocked off her feet. The force knocked the wind out of her, causing her to pass out as she flew into the air. But before she could hit the ground, Ryo deftly caught her in his arms.

"I have told you demon. _Never_ attack a lady in front of me," Ryo seethed. His tone sent a chill down Chang's spine.

"Ryo, is Mulan okay?" he asked running over. The seventeen-year-old nodded putting the girl down and readdressed the boy.

"Yes, she should be now. I'll hold him off," he stated, summoning his weapon. "Try and hack the terminal; we don't have much time."

"Gotcha," Chang nodded, running back to the terminal and began to hack, while Ryo held the demon off.

"Stand still I say!" Polarsky yelled, getting exhausted as he seemed to be unable to even land a mark on the wolf. Soon he was out of breath, unable to dodge any other attacks. Ryo then landed a blow to the demon's neck causing the bear to fall to the floor with a massive thud.

"Got it!" Chang said as he finally managed to hack the system; the screen went blank as proof.

"That's great, Chang," Ryo said picking up Mulan into his arms.

Chang came over and noticed that his sister began to stir, "Hey, she's starting to wake up."

She groaned, not opening her eyes, and said, "Don't talk too loud, Chang. My head's still spinning."

"Then maybe I should carry you until we meet the others," Ryo stated.

Mulan opened her eyes and went bright red when she found herself in Ryo's arms. "Are you all right, Mulan?" he asked with concern, "You look like your developing a fever."

"I'll check," Chang said, putting one of his hands on Mulan's forehead and then his own. "Nope; maybe it's just her face is red from the embarrassment of being so close to you, Ryo."

"Wha—" Ryo said, not exactly getting all that Chang said.

Mulan lost the red on her face as she jumped out of Ryo's arms and punched her brother in the stomach. "I'm fine. And don't listen to Chang." She glared at him as he tried to get his breath back and continued, "He's delusional most of the time."

"Okay… But are you sure you're alright?" Ryo questioned again.

"Yes; I'm right as rain," Mulan replied.

"Alright," Ryo accepted. "Then let's go join up with Kyo and the others." And so they left, stepping over the oversized demon

**_Fortress cell..._**

After awhile of aimless wandering, the group managed to find themselves outside the Cooper's cell. Alex ran up to the barrier, "Mom! Dad! Are you there?" he yelled and a voice came from the cell but it was not his parents.

"I think you have the wrong cell, child" a male voice said. Alex peered through the barrier and saw an old wolf; he looked like he was in his early forties, late thirties.

"Oh, who are you?" Alex asked and Kyo gasped in surprise.

"No… impossible… you're not Ryo's father, are you?" Kyo asked running to the barrier

The old wolf gave a soft chuckle, "I am. You must be the current No. XIII, right? Nice to finally meet my replacement."

"But how? Ryo said that he saw you die right in front of him," Kyo stated.

"It was staged, I'm afraid. They wanted to capture me, and in the end, I passed out from much blood lost so it must have seemed like I was dead to my boy… is he here with you?" he inquired.

Kyo nodded.

"Ah, it will be nice to see him again," the old man stated with some happiness in his voice.

"Sorry to interrupt but... tell me, sir, do you know where the Coopers are?" Amelia asked.

"Oh yes. They should be in the next cell over," Mr. Kanuke replied. Amelia and Alex then ran to the cell.

"Mom! Dad! Are you in there!" Alex called again. This time, the people that replied were the ones he was searching for.

"Alex, is that you baby?" Carmelita asked running to the barrier seeing her son. "Sly come here; it's Alex!" she said and his father came to the barrier as the others did.

"Al, what are you doing here? And why is Amelia with you?" Sly asked surprised.

"Well, duh, dad. We came to save you," Alex grinned.

Sly chuckled, "I see. Well, we're glad to see you're okay." But then Sly noticed the wolf towards the back in the Organization cloak. "Al, watch out behind you!" Sly yelled but Rajan only laughed.

"Do not worry, Cooper. Meet Kyomora Maximilian," Rajan said and laughed at Kyo's grimace, "Though he would prefer to be called Kyo." The tiger's voice then turned serious. "Now, where is my son, Kyo?" he asked.

"Right here, dad!" Rahul yelled as he ran up to meet the others followed by Juli and Mel.

"Alex!" Melody said running into his arms and smiled when he held her close, much to the amusement of his parents and the others.

"Well son, who's the pretty girl there?" Sly asked as the two broke apart.

"Oh, my name is Melody, sir," she said, "Melody Song."

"Nice to meet you, Melody," Carmelita said warmly. "Melody… that's a very beautiful name, you know," she added seeing Mel blush.

"Thank you, Ms. Cooper. It's an honor to finally meet you," Melody said politely. "Oh and the vixen here is Juli. She's the reason we were able to find you in time," she added.

"Well, we owe you a lot Juli," Sly said and Dimitri spoke in a flirty manner.

"Hey baby; it must be an honor to meet me, the famous Dimitri," the iguana said in a self-centered voice, only to be rebuked by Sly.

"What did Penelope tell you? Get over yourself!" He noticed the annoyed look on the wolf's face and said, "Or our wolf friend might tear you limb from limb." Sly joked and laughed when he saw Dimitri gulp and look nervously at Kyo. Kyo then looked a bit embarrassed. Then, all of the sudden, the smell of ash wafted through the air and Kyo turned to see Daliden.

"Nice to see ya, Maximilian," said Daliden with a smile. Kyo was about to attack but then Juli stopped him by stepping between the two.

"Kyo, calm down. He saved us," Juli muttered and Kyo gave her a look of confusion.

"He… saved you?" Kyo asked in surprise.

"You better thank No. VI and XII when you see them. Let's say, they convinced me to let go of my grudge," Daliden said.

"I see," Kyo replied. "Then where are those two?"

"Like I would know," he shrugged. "They went off somewhere, saying that they were going to take care of something." Then like magic, the barriers went off.

"Wow, looks like Ryo and the others got to the last terminal," Alex observed only to be put in a bone-crushing hug by his mother. "Ow… mom, I can't breathe; too much pain." Alex managed to get out, struggling to break free but Carmelita only held him tighter.

"Carmelita, calm down, let him go. He's not going to disappear or something," Sly said as he managed to separate his wife from his son.

Mr. Kanuke then walked out of his cell and took a deep breath and laughed, "The smell of freedom. How long I've waited for it."

The group was soon joined by the others. Ryo seemed shocked when he saw the older wolf. "Dad?" he asked in a whisper of disbelief.

"Ryomari," the old man said with a smile.

"Dad!" Ryo said running and hugged his father. He broke down and cried the first time in years, "I thought you were dead… but you're alive," he laughed. "I've missed you so much, dad."

"My son, I have missed you too," the man said as he held his son.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Mulan said touched to see the boy reunite with the father he thought was dead. Eventually Mr. Kanuke calmed his son down and readdressed Kyo.

"Now, my boy, I have something to give you," he said grabbing something from his torn clothes. "This," he began giving the silver furred wolf a white key chain, "is the true weapon of the Kanuke line; the true weapon of light: Seraph Lux." He finished as Kyo summoned his sword but it was not his silver swords it was one of pure white with a black tassel at the hilt.

"Wow, awesome!" Kyo said.

"Wait till you see its true form," the old man said with a smug tone and a grin.

**_Rue De La Park_**

Dinner was uncomfortable. After a while Tim and the others tried to fill Kitty and Ling in on what's been going on. Kitty was impressed but looked a bit faint when they told her more about Polarsky.

"You have to be kidding me," she said. "Please say you are not telling the truth and this is just some very clever joke you're all trying to play on us," Kitty begged but Tim only shook his head.

"No mom. It's true," Tim replied.

"But how?" Kitty asked. "I remember when the chief came from the hanging," she stated, remembering the very day as one of relief that such a monster was gone… at least from the human world. "How did he come back alive?"

"If we knew that, we would not have this problem, Ms. Petro," Jin answered arrogantly.

"Yes, we know, Lieutenant. But, perhaps you can be a little more polite?" Celeste questioned in a sweet tone.

"I have no reason to be polite unless they are above me in rank, Ms. Sing," Jin said impersonally, leaving the table and heading to his room.

"Poor boy, he is so cold," Celeste muttered.

"I know, sister, I know," Belinda replied simply, but then stated, "But I say he will warm up eventually. I mean he is a nice person after all."

"Well, let's not bother him. Let him come around on his own. I mean, after how Kyo explained the rules of the Organization and all that training they had to go through, it would be best just to leave him alone," Tim muttered playing with the vegetables on his plate. "I wonder how the others are doing…"

**_Outside the fortress_**

The group managed to get the adults out of the fortress without running into any other guards; though most of them were already taken out by the groups already. As soon as they were far enough to be out of site, Kyo opened a portal and asked the Coopers, Rajan, Mr. Kanuke, and the idiot lizard to step through. "So..." Carmelita ventured. "You want us to step through a black swirling vortex without explaining where it leads?" she said.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Cooper; the portal goes to a place where you will be safe. Trust me," Kyo stated with a nod.

"What about you and the others? Aren't you coming too?" she asked and was shocked when she saw her son shake his head no.

"Sorry, Mom; we have business to attend to," Alex said calmly, bracing himself for his mom's reaction.

"WHAT! Alexander James Cooper! You are NOT going there alone!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, making almost everyone cringe. But she calmed down enough to stop shouting and say, "Alex… you could die. I don't think I could stand it if something happened to you and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Mom, I'll be all right. And I won't be alone. I have Kyo and the others to watch my back. I swear we'll be okay and be back with you all soon," Alex said and it was his dad to respond.

"If you say so, son. But please be careful," he said before him and the others walked through the portal.

"We will dad. I promise."

"Dad?" Ryo questioned, "Are you leaving as well?"

Mr. Kanuke shook his head, "Unfortunately. My magic was sealed away years ago; when I was captured. I'm afraid I'll do you all no good. But I'm sure you all can handle yourselves. And Kyo," he looked to the other young wolf, "that hidden power you have will come in handy come time to use Seraph Lux. I know you'll all do well."

"Thank you, sir," Kyo grinned. "We'll succeed if it's the last thing we do."

Ryo then helped his father through the portal with Kyo closing it right behind him. Alex then said turning to the group. "Let's go! It's now or never!" and the gang ran back into the fortress, hoping to find Neyla before the moon went black.

**_Rue De La Park_**

Sly, Carmelita and the others stepped through the portal and found themselves in a beautiful hotel just as soon as they managed to regain their senses they heard a squeal and Carmelita was engulfed by a petite pale furred vixen. "Carm! I was so worried about you!" Kitty said only to be rebuked by the vixen.

"Don't call me Carm!" she said then softened. "Though I missed you a lot kid," she said ruffling Kitty's blond locks.

"If you don't want me to call you Carm… then how about Montoya?" she grinned.

"You haven't changed a bit," Carmelita mumbled. "Even after having four kids."

"Don't worry Carmelita; Kitty has matured in other ways more or less. She is much more responsible," Ling said when he entered and shook Sly's hand, "Good to see that you and Carmelita are okay Sly." He then noticed the others, "Oh nice to see you again Dimitri." he said crisply. "And you must be Rajan," he stated, shaking the tiger's hand, and then addressing Mr. Kanuke, "and I have no idea who you are sir."

"Oh forgive me; Kanuke Ryo. Nice to make your acquaintance," he said shaking Ling's hand.

"So were Mulan, Chang and Amelia with Alex?" Kitty asked with some worry.

"Yes but I say they'll be okay Kitty. Al won't let any harm come to them," Sly said and Celeste, Belinda and Pierre entered

"Ah Monsieur and Madame Cooper; I am so glad to see that you are safe," the old cat began. "My name is Pierre Ruedex and this lovely hotel is Rue De La Park!" he said with much pride. "Now I will show you all to your rooms but may I ask Madame will you and your husband be sharing a room?" he asked.

"Oui, Pierre me and my husband will have a shared room. Thank you for your kindness." she said and Pierre chuckled.

"Tis no problem, Madame. It is the least I could do after what you went through," he said and led the now free people to their rooms.

**_Fortress cell area_**

Neyla was furious, irritated and outraged beyond belief. Everything was going wrong for her. First: the security failed and a bunch of _children_ were able to hack the mainframe. And secondly: while they were doing this, they incapacitated Raikon.

"Things have yet to go well. My guards have mass casualties and Raikon is knocked out. But within ten minutes time, we will rule the world and the Coopers will be destroyed!" she said then began to laugh wickedly till she came to the cell that the Coopers were to be in, only to find it empty. "What! How!" she said and looked everywhere but nothing. "Even the old Order member is gone and master had long since sealed his powers…" Neyla muttered angrily as she kicked the door in frustration.

"Neyla, what's with all the racket?" Polarsky said as he walked into the cell. "Neyla…" he began, "where are the Coopers?" he asked rubbing his sore neck. "Please don't tell me those brats actually got them out." She nodded. "What! How do we explain this to Master?"

"I do not know, Raikon. But we must go to the sanctuary for the ceremony," she replied and the two demons left the cells.

**_Demonic Sanctuary _**

The group finally managed to reach the sanctuary but instead of finding Neyla or Polarsky, they found an old lizard with orange scales and coal black eyes both Kyo and Ryo recognized the figure.

"Reni, what are you doing here?" Ryo questioned.

"Reni…? Didn't you mention him before?" Alex asked.

Kyo nodded, "He's an alchemist. He's helped us in some missions and even trained Ryo." He looked over to the old man and asked the same question as Ryo, "What are you doing here, Reni? Here to help us?"

But the man smiled and began to laugh coldly. The gang, unsure of how to react to this outburst of laughter, stood in horror as a large black vortex began to form swirling behind the man.

"Foolish children… you fell for my act! Help you? More like use you!" The lizard began to transform. His body grew huge; teeth and claws enlarged to the size of piano keys, and soon he had the demonic look about him. "Behold you fools; my true form! And the moon is almost black… You're too late!" he proclaimed. His servants came into the sanctuary and went to his side. "Where are the Coopers?" he inquired coldly.

"They're safe lizard brain! Not here for you to sacrifice anymore," Amelia said with a smug tone.

"Really… well, looks like I will have to improvise." He turned on his loyal servants and pushed them into the vortex. The group watched in horror as Polarsky fell deep in and his screams faded, while Neyla was holding on to the ledge for dear life. "Don't be like that dear. We're going to get what we wanted: Me ruling the new world!" the monster said as he forced her to let go. She went falling in with a blood-curdling scream.

"I get it now! This was my vision… the woman falling was Neyla," Kyo realized but it was too late. The veil between the mortal and demon realms was gone... Armageddon had arrived.

**_Well Here it is Chapter 25! Sorry too say but this will be my last chapter before school starts so updates might get a little slow. wel R&R please tell me what you think bye_**


	26. The Last Stand

**_Well here we are chapter 25 anyway time for disclaimers: I do not own any of the Sing children or Kitty, Ling, and their children they are Kitty Petro's (Get it, hers not mine) well here it is!_**

**_The Last Stand_**

As the veil began to shatter, the ground shook causing the gang to hold on to something so they wouldn't lose their balance. The gang clung onto pillars, stones and any other objects that they could grasp. Then suddenly the floor began to lift and shift, sending pulses through the ground, sending any loose light objects up.

Most of the group had a good grip on whatever they could find but Melody was practically hanging by a finger. Then when another pulse hit, she lost it and began floating up along with some other items. "Alex!"

The male raccoon grabbed her hand in the nick of time. He then pulled her into him, wrapping his arm tightly around her to make sure she wouldn't go off the ground again and called, "Aye, Kyo, what's going on?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know!" Kyo yelled.

"Uh, guys... I think the fortress is rising to the surface," Juli spoke up.

True enough a few minutes later, everything stopped. The gang took a moment to get up to make sure nothing else would happen. But then the roof began to disappear as the portal reached towards the sky causing it to turn blood red.

"Uh, Kyo is this supposed to happen?" Mulan inquired.

"I really don't know. I've never seen anything like this before... All I know is that the veil's gone and that not only keeps the demons in their world, it also keeps normal people from seeing them."

"Does that mean anybody can see demons?" Alex asked.

"Well duh, kiddo, that's what he just said," Daliden said sarcastically behind the boy, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Alex yelled and Kyo hit them both in the head hard.

"Will you two idiots be quiet!" he ordered. Alex flinched while Daliden merely stuck his tongue out at the wolf. "Anyway... I wonder how the others are doing with this mess going on. Who knows what's out there now."

**_Rue De La Park_**

"Wow… that's not good," Tim stated as he and the others peered out the window, looking towards the bloodied sky.

"No, the sky does that all the time, Tim," Jin said sarcastically.

Tim glared at the snow leopard, and retorted, "Well, I'm sorry. I just don't think it's a good thing that the sky is turning the wrong color!"

"Be quiet please, Messieurs!" Celeste said. "This is not the time to argue."

"Quiet, Sing. This has nothing to do with you," Jin replied coldly then Celeste began to lose her temper.

"Me be quiet, Monsieur Lieutenant? I believe it is you who should be quiet! You have been terribly rude to all of us! I do not care about your rank; I still think that you should be more polite! Not only that but you have been acting very childish for your age. Arguing with Tim like this… It's… it's… just horrible!" she yelled inching closer to Jin, to make her point. Tim and the others were shocked. They had never seen her loose her temper before.

"Okay, Celeste. I think it is a good time to calm down dear," Carmelita said giving the girl a calming hug, also edging her away from Jin in the process.

"Messieurs et Madams, what is wrong?" Pierre asked as he walked in the room after hearing the arguing.

"Look at the sky and you will see," Jin said with a little warmth but embarrassment in his voice for once.

"Mon due! What happened?" he inquired.

Then a cell phone rang, disrupting the conversation. Jin reached into his pocket, grabbing his cell and putting the receiver to his ear. "Hello… Yes… Okay, general. Bye," he said, hanging up the phone and then placing it back into his pocket. "It was the general. He told me that a man named Reni turned out to be an Aigia Class demon."

"A what...?" Tim asked perplexed.

"An Aigia Class demon is the most dangerous class. They're a step above a Zatio; though far weaker, they've traded their power for the ability to use magic," Jin explained.

"Okay... this is… a bit much… Where do you learn this stuff?"

"There's a three-year academy that you have to take to enter the order."

"Okay..." Tim said. But then the floor began to shake. The windows shattered, revealing a gruesome looking demon with its attack focused on Tim. He had only had seconds to avoid being cut by the shattering glass, but as he fell to the ground, he froze in fear as the monster stood in front of him. The others were frozen as well as the demon raised its claws to attack but then-

" Hansha-kyō!" a glass like wall formed right in front of Tim causing the demons hand to reverberate off the barrier hitting itself and cutting its head in half. As the demon faded away Tim turned to Jin in shock.

"Whoa… w-what was that Jin?"

"That Tim was a demon," Jin replied. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Surprised but A-OK, I guess," Tim said as he got up brushing himself off. Kitty then turned to Jin and gave the surprised snow leopard a hug.

"Thank you Jin for saving my son," she said and Tim had to stifle a laugh when he saw Jin's flustered face.

"No problem, Ms. Petro. It's my job," Jin said with a tone of embarrassment, something a bit out of character for him.

"Even so Lieutenant, it was a good thing you've done," Belinda explained as she and her sister gave him a kiss on the cheek as thanks making the young Lieutenant even more flustered and blush a darker red.

"Yes, Lieutenant, it is still was a very nice thing that you did. You seem to be learning how to treat people right," Celeste said and giggled a bit at Jin's flustered face.

"Again… no problem," he said regaining his composure and turned around and began to think. _I hope you are alright, General._

**_Demon Fortress_**

Things weren't going so well. Countless demons were appearing through the vortex, though they were usually killed by Kyo, Daliden, or Ryo. But as soon as the numerous demons exited the portal that had finally reached the surface, Reni had disappeared into the vortex, leaving the gang to battle the hoard of monsters spewing from the gateway from hell to earth.

"We can't hold them off forever!" Alex yelled as he managed to cut a demons head in half with his cane, and his clothes splattered in blood. "Celeste and Belinda are so going to kill me when they see this," he muttered looking at the spatters that would most likely not come out.

"That's the least of our worries, idiot!" Mulan said as she dodged a demon, which was dispatched by Ryo.

"Mulan's right; we can worry about that stuff later," Amelia said while trying to dodge another demon's strike.

"Girls, watch out!" Alex said as a demon appeared behind the girls only to be blocked by a Chakram.

"Damn demons," Daliden muttered. "_Burn Eternus Aestuo_, _Flame spiral_!" a spiraling tower of flame engulfed the demon, its screams ringing through the room as it slowly turned to ash. "Are you girls alright?" he asked and the girls nodded mutely. "Good. Be more careful next time, kay?" he said gruffly as he went to slay even more demons.

"How many more are there?" Ryo asked.

"Millions," was Kyo's bland reply.

"Wow... that many?" Alex asked.

"Yes, well, there have been demons since the beginning of time," Kyo explained

"Oh," Alex replied.

"Al, watch out!" Mulan yelled. It was too late. Alex was thrown up into the air, nearly hitting the sharp spires until a massive figure in a black cloak appeared from a portal and caught the raccoon.

"Garcia?" Kyo asked running up to the massive grizzly bear as he set Alex down on the ground.

"Ah, Maximilian, nice to see you," Garcia replied patting the teen on the head, causing his knees to cave in a bit.

"Careful No. V, we don't need No. XIII injured because you didn't know how to control that strength of yours," another figure said stepping out of a portal his hems ocean blue with a crest shaped like a blue teardrop with a musical note etched in it. He put down his hood, showing himself to be a nineteen year old, blond beaver with a goofy smile on his face. "Hey, Kyomora. Good to see you're still alive," he said and laughed as Kyo grumbled in annoyance.

"Galen! Don't call me Kyomora, please."

"Temper, temper, No. XIII," a third figure said his pale yellow hems and moon crest gave him away as .

"Why the hell do you guys show up now?" Daliden retorted. "The battle freaking started a while ago!"

"Yes, Aalmers, what do you guys want?" Kyo asked summoning up Serpah Lux.

"Hey Kyo, what happened to Heilige Sichel?" Galen asked in confusion.

"Oh, Master Kanuke gave me this, the S̄æng ymthūt."

"Master Kanuke? Impossible. He died years ago," Galen said in disbelief.

"It was staged, Galen. Reni planned this from the beginning," Kyo explained with a tone of bitterness in his voice.

"Reni… you mean that nutty old alchemist, right? What does he have to do with this?" Aalmers asked pulling down his hood reviling a coyote who was in his mid to late thirties with a large scar on his snout probably from a battle long ago.

"He was an Aigia, Jericho," Kyo said coldly.

"An Aigia! I thought that was the stuff of legends!" Galen said shocked.

"Uh, guys; maybe we should focus on these demons instead of having a nice little reunion," Alex stated.

"Oh right. Let's kick these demons' asses!" Daliden said with a crazed grin on his face.

"Okay..." Alex muttered with a concerned look on his face, most likely wondering if the dingo was sane.

"Don't worry. He's always like this," Kyo replied noticing Alex's expression.

"Kay… but I'm more worried about the others," Alex said looking toward the darkened city.

**_Rue De La Park_**

The group was huddling in the dining hall of the hotel in case another demon attacked the hotel all was tense till Celeste decided to break the ice.

"So... Lieutenant, what do you think will happen to us?" she asked and Jin sighed.

"I don't really know, Ms. Sing. Most likely be eaten by demons if the seal remains broken."

"Wow, Jin. You're awfully optimistic aren't you?" Tim said sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Timothy," Ling said in a warning tone causing Tim to flinch since he was only called Timothy when he was in trouble.

"Sorry dad," he said shame in his voice.

"Why would I be optimistic in this situation, Tim? Do you expect me to laugh and say that nothing bad is gonna happen? That it's going to be happy ending?" Jin said in an icy tone in his voice.

"Boys, be quiet!" Celeste growled, growing tired of the boys constant bickering. The boys fell silent immediately. "Now…" she started with a triumphant tone. "Now I know Alexander and the others will succeed. All we have to do is believe in them and hope for the best. In other words, be optimistic."

"The girl has a point, Lieutenant Takahashi. Why always be so serious?" a voice said from the air. Then a black portal opened revealing a feminine figure wrapped in a black cloak her bright yellow hems reaching as the figure pulled down her hood reveling a beautiful panther woman smiling brightly.

"General Kaminski!" Jin said as he bowed in respect to the female general. Then another portal opened revealing another cloaked figure with indigo hems with a book shaped crest. He too let his hood down revealing himself as a black feline. His hair covered his eye and a cold expression on was spread across his face. "General Hotaru is here as well! What are you doing here?" Jin asked while his head went down in respect again.

"Well Lieutenant, we've been searching for a way to stop the veil from breaking any further and how to fix it," the feline said, his voice in its usual emotionless tone.

"And have you?" Mr. Kanuke said coming forward. "Zeain, have found a way to stop this?" Zeain looked toward the old wolf and instantly bowed his head.

"Master Kanuke, it is good to see you alive," Zeain said with respect for the senior member. "But I am curious as to how were you captured. Your powers in magic are second-to-none." Mr. Kanuke's expression darkened.

"The man who kidnapped me sealed my magic, so I was unable to escape."

"Well, Master Kanuke, lucky for you, Hotaru suspected that. While looking for a way to keep the veil together, we also found out how to reverse the spell on you," Kaminski chipped in. "Hotaru, use the spell," she commanded.

"Very well," Zeain replied as he began to chant words of magic under his breath. Mr. Kanuke began glowing and it soon faded as the spell ended. "How do you feel, Master Kanuke?" he said as the man opened his eyes.

"Better than I have felt in three years," the elder smiled. Then a demon slammed through the building and the senior member was quick to act. " Kurai sekkan!" he yelled and the monster was trapped in a coffin as it was impaled by a hundred black spears then it disappeared. "Ah. That felt great!" the man exclaimed with a laugh. "Now, let's see what else I can do," he said opening a portal to parts unknown. "I will help the others. We will be back and everyone will be safe. Are you coming, Kaminski, Hotaru?"

"Yes sir!" the two generals replied as they to teleported out of the building.

"So...:" Kitty said reluctantly, "what are we going to do with the hotel; it's a mess?"

"Don't worry, Ms. Petro. This will be easy to fix; trust me." Jin replied a tad bit smugly.

"Uh, how?" Tim asked.

"When the generals get back we can ask General Hotaru to fix it."

"Cool, but let's just hope that they can win," Tim muttered.

"Now who's the one not being optimistic," Jin muttered. "With this new development, there's no doubt in my mind that this problem won't be solved."

Celeste grinned at Jin, "See Mr. Lieutenant. It is not that hard being positive."

Jin merely rolled his eyes, but smiled and gave one nod in agreement. He looked to the sky, and said, "We'll see the skies go clear soon. I'm sure of it."

**_Demon Fortress_**

The group was growing tired. Daliden wasn't even able to shoot fireballs from his hands and the others we're starting to run low on magic and strength as well. And unfortunately, the demons were still coming from the vortex.

"Die demons!" Garcia roared as he slammed his tomahawk in a demons face and used his magic to send a large bolder at another, killing them both easily.

"Yeah, what he said," Galen uttered as he played his sitar sending wave after wave, drowning the demons. "Come on water! Dance for me!" he yelled as he created a miniature waterspout and sent it flying towards a pack of demons, drowning them.

"We can't keep this up forever," Mulan gasped leaning next to Ryo trying to regain her breath as the wolf held her up. Amelia looked like she was going to say something but decided against it. She could always tease her later. Suddenly three portals opened and Master Kanuke, Anna and Zeain stepped out of them.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Isn't your magic sealed?" Ryo questioned in concern and Zeain spoke up.

"Well, young Kanuke, I found away to reverse the seal so your father is now back to his full power."

"Oh... that's great!" was all Ryo said. Then a Kunai zipped past his face. He turned to face the demon but instead saw the demon being electrocuted by the lightning charged knife.

"Pay attention, kid!" Anna said swiping at the boys head but thankfully he managed to dodged it.

"Calm down, Kaminski," Master Kanuke ordered and she immediately did so. "Now, for this to work we must keep some people here to battle the still incoming demons, while the others and I take care of Reni."

"We shall stay behind," Zeain stated, speaking for both himself and Anna. "We are the freshest fighters and should be able to hold most of these demons off. Not only that, but start repairing the veil."

"Most definitely," Anna nodded in agreement.

"I'm still game. These demons don't stand a chance," Galen smiled.

"I agree. I am also ready to keep up with this battle," Garcia added with a nod from Aalmers.

"Very good then," Master Kanuke said with approval. "Then the rest of us will take care of this problem before things get truly out of hand," the man said stepping through the vortex and entered into the demon realm.

"Wait for us!" Kyo yelled as he and the other stepped through as well.

**_Demon realm desert_**

The group landed in a massive desert covered in white sand stretching for miles on end. "Wow, this place is huge!" Mulan said. "But it's kinda depressing too."

"What did you expect, unicorns and rainbows?" Alex said jokingly and was hit aside the head again and again by Mulan.

"That should teach you not to be so snippy with me, Al," she huffed and stomped ahead.

"Hey, Mulan, wait up!" Ryo yelled and ran up to join her. And soon, it seemed that he had managed to calm her down, a feat even her mother had problem doing.

"You know, you're right, Amelia. Ryo and Mulan do make a good couple," Juli whispered to the girl's sister.

"Told you!" Amelia exclaimed proudly.

Kyo looked in the distance and then pointed, "There's something out there, maybe a mile or so from here."

"Then that is where we must go," Master Kanuke said simply as he lead the group that way.

After at least a half-hour of walking in the desert, the group, which consisted of Master Kanuke, Kyo, Ryo, Alex, Juli, Rahul, Mulan, Amelia, Chang, Mel and Daliden, came up to a massive castle.

"Damn! This has to be at least three times bigger than the Headquarters," Daliden mumbled out loud.

"You're telling me," Kyo said in awe of the size of the building. "I don't think I've seen a building this massive.

"Yeah and I thought your house was big," Juli said in amazement.

"How big is your house Kyo?" Alex asked curious.

"Well let's see forty-six bedrooms, fifty bathrooms, three living rooms, two kitchens, one dining hall, an Olympic size pool in the back yard, a library, five staircases, and a one hundred and eighty acre yard with a small forest," he replied as if that was normal for a house. The others, besides Rahul, Ryo and Juli, were mind boggled.

"Wow, how do you not get lost in that massive of a house?" Mulan questioned in shock. Kyo only shrugged.

"Okay, maybe we should focus at the task at hand? What's with you people and getting off the important crap; especially when it's right in front of your faces?" Daliden said annoyed.

"Oh right, let's go!" Kyo exclaimed and then they entered.

**_Demon Castle throne room_**

Reni was watching the events in the mortal realm from an enchanted mirror. His evil face split by a horrible grin, laughing at the chaos and destruction he had caused. "Yes, look at those pitiful mortals run. Serves them right for… everything," the monster said without remorse as he took a sip from a goblet that seemed to have a crimson liquid that looked of blood. Then his bliss was disrupted by a loud voice.

"Reni! Come out you coward!"

"Who dares disrupt me while I'm watching the end of the world!" the Aigia rumbled.

"Us," the voice said. Kyo and the others then appeared ready for battle.

"Ah, Kyomora, Ryo, it's nice to see you. Though, I did believe you were killed by the hordes demons," the lizard said disappointed and then noticed the older wolf. "Oh, Master Kanuke how did you get out of your cell?" he asked maliciously.

"Like I'm going to tell you, demon!" Master Kanuke said as he stepped ahead. "Kyomora, I will take this demon. You hold off anything that dares interfere," he said and he sent a blast of blinding light at the demon. But the monster summoned a shield of darkness to block it. Kyo and the others moved out of the way as the men fought on.

Blow after blow was exchanged with spell after spell but neither could get the better of the other. "Wow..." Alex mumbled "Is this how a fight between generals is Kyo?"

"Yes but never as epic as this looks. I think Master Kanuke is starting to gain the upper hand."

And so he was. Reni forgot one important thing: never lose focus on an opponent. He was punched in the stomach and Master Kanuke used one final spell. " Tamashī no shi!" the man called, with his voice ringing throughout the room. The demon's eyes went blank as black smoke came out of his mouth. The demon's body then collapsed to the ground and dissolved into black liquid and evaporated. "It has finally ended."

Ryo came up to his father, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Yes. You were awesome, dad."

The old man grinned as the others nodded in agreement with his son, "Thank you."

But then the ground began to shake and the roof began to give way, dropping debris from the top. "We should get out of here, now!" the man exclaimed, leading the way as the others followed close behind.

As rocks crumbled down from the roof, Alex, Kyo, Ryo, and Daliden swatted them away with magic and weapons. "Keep moving!" Kyo called as some of the rocks landed in front of the others.

"There's no way we can make it out the exit in time," Alex noted, realizing that the castle was collapsing at a faster rate.

"He's right," Ryo agreed. "We need a portal. Kyo, Daliden, dad, if you three can get a portal up, now would be a good time."

The three of them nodded, sending their magic out at once to meet at one point, making a portal big enough for everyone to go through. They had made it out in the nick of time, getting into the portal right before the castle collapsed with them in it. But then all went black.

**_Paris, France_**

"Hey guys get up or you're going to freeze to death," a voice rang out. The group awakened to see Tim and the others hovering over them they also noticed they were covered in something white and cold: snow.

"What...?" Alex said as he and the others got up and saw that the sky was now black dotted with white stars and no longer red. "Hey, Tim. What time is it?" Alex asked and Tim answered.

"It's midnight. Merry Christmas you guys, you did it."

**_Here it is the last chapter before the Epilogue hope you enjoy... again I would like to think Kitty Petro for letting me use her characters and of course Lightheart77 for editing oh well you know what to do R&R_**


	27. Epilogue The End

**_HEY! It's been awhile...sorry for taking so long to update been really busy... poor exuse I know well here is the last chapter of The Dawn the Shadow Walkers Arc I already started on the prologue of the next Arc so enjoy! oh I'll also upload basic facts about varies characters R&R and READ! _**

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

Snow kept falling as the stars in the sky twinkled brightly. It was still dark enough to see the stars but it was very early Christmas morning. The gang was all together, letting the snow gather on their cloths as the stood there, trying to let what happened sink in.

"Congrats guy's; you did it!" said Kitty with a wide grin, obviously relieved.

Alex then jumped up his feet, the snow that covered him toppled to the ground as he questioned, "Are you sure we actually saved the world?"

"Let's see, do you see any demons around?" Tim inquired. "Or a blood red sky as far? As far as I know, it's black which means the world is safe." Then it began to sink in slowly.

"We did it! Wahoo!" Alex let out and began to jump around like a mad man. "We did it! We did it! Hooray!" The others laughed at him and Mulan tripped him and he did a face plant right into the snow.

"That's enough, wild boy. We get it," was all she said. Alex lifted his face out of the new made hole in the snow and stuck his tongue out at her.

Then Celeste spoke up, "I have a perfect idea let's have a party!" The others only stared.

"A party?" Ryo asked with a yawn. "How about some sleep first? You didn't have to face a demon hoard."

"Kanuke's right." Galen piped up. "We'll let the fighting party rest and the ones that didn't fight plan the party."

"But first thing first. Asad come here!" Zeain shouted and almost immediately a dark portal opened and out stepped a young lion. He looked about eighteen the same age as Rahul.

"Yes, General Hotaru?" the young Lieutenant asked his commanding officer.

"Gather the squad. We have a _level 5_ magical crisis on our hands. We need our best modifiers and our best erasers. We need to wipe out this entire incident from the mundane minds and fix the city before day break."

"Yes Sir!" Asad shouted and phased out. Zeain then turned towards Galen.

"Areleous, I'd call your medical squad. Who knows how many were injured."

Galen nodded and replied, "Already on it !" he said and gave a mocking salute as he phased out himself.

Zeain then turned his attention towards the others. "Get some rest. I will meet with my squad to fix this mess." He said while opening a portal but not before looking toward Pierre "Oh, Monsieur Ruedex, your hotel should be fixed by the time you get there. Now, goodbye." With that he stepped through the portal as it disappeared.

"You heard the General. Shoo-shoo; off to bed, all of you," Pierre said as they walked to the hotel. True to Zeain's word, the hotel looked good as new. The gang headed inside where they were greeted by family members, doting over them, saying how proud they were and happy they were to see them all alive. After that, the few headed up to their rooms and went to bed to get the deserved rest.

**_Later that day… _**

Alex woke up with a start, briefly dazed wondering why he wasn't in his house. He sat a few more minutes till he sorted everything out. "Damn… did I really just help save the world…?" he then looked out the window. It was snowing a proverbial blizzard out there as the sun reflected off the snow, making everything shine bright. "Oh it's Christmas!" he said excited. But then he realized his condition. He was still in the same cloths he was in during battle but didn't take them off before he collapsed on his bed and fell right asleep. So he rummaged through his clothes, grabbed a black long sleeve shirt and a pair if jeans and ran to the bathroom and turned the water on hot and hopped into the shower.

_Wow. We actually did all that… things will be different now that it's all over… I wonder if I get to keep my memories,_ he thought to himself. Kyo explained that the Order was doing a city-wide mind-wipe to censor the demon breakout

'_We have to keep our world a secret or who knows what would happen if the mundane's figure out that magic truly exists.' _"Not good," he reasoned to himself. Mundane's… that's what the sorcerers called the non-magical folk like him. He asked why the Sorcerers went into hiding, but Kyo only said that mundane and magic didn't and wouldn't mix. So he asked since he was Mundane if that meant he was going to lose his memory. Kyo said he shouldn't since he done so much to help but it was up to Hotaru. He eventually turned off the water and got dressed just as someone banged on his door.

"Hey Al. Hurry your furry behind up! Or we're going to open presents without you!"

"Presents…?" he questioned as he walked out into the hotels hallway. He noticed that Mulan was wearing a green sweater and khaki jeans with her hair tied up into a braid. "How do we have presents? We never went Christmas shopping. And Santa Claus isn't real."

"Galen, you know the rocker guy? Anyway, he pulled some strings to get us all something as a reward for our hard work."

"Awesome!" he said as they walked down into the main sitting room to see a massive tree in the middle of the room bedazzled with the organizations color's and delicate looking ornaments. Underneath the tree was the mother-load of Christmas presents. "Damn… That's a lot of gifts," he muttered.

"Thanks I try," a happy voice cried out making Alex jump and turned to see the blonde beaver laughing at him.

"Go away Blondie!" he yelled. The beaver adapted a faux-hurt expression.

"Oh Cooper, my heart! I put it all of this effort into gathering these presents I guess I can always return yours…"

"No, no, no! That won't be necessary!" Alex uttered not wanting to lose the gifts that he might get. "You can bug me all you want, Blondie. I don't care, as long as I get my presents. I think I earned something…" Galen laughed harder at that.

"I have a name, you know kid. Try using it some." He laughed once more then went to talk to a pink rabbit woman… no wait! Alex then realized that it was a guy… he could barely contain his laughter. "Guess that must be Beaumont," he said to himself.

"Yeah, that is Laurence Beaumont. Looks girly, doesn't he?" Kyo's voice whispered in his ear causing Alex to jump again.

"Why does everybody seem to have to try and give me a heart attack!" he yelled turning on the wolf only to see a little boy at Kyo's side.

"Oh nice to see you again… your name's Robert right…?" he asked the boy nodded and took his brother's hand.

"Did you really help my big brother fight off all those demons? Cuz you don't look like much." Robert bluntly stated. Alex felt his fur bristle but Kyo only laughed and gave his brother a pat on his hat covered head.

"Trust me little bro, Alex might not look like much but he definitely help us take out all those mean old demons." Alex was stunned.

"Hey you actually complemented me. And I thought I never would see the day… damn now I owe Rahul fifty bucks." Robert then took his attention again when he detangled himself from his brother.

"I'm gonna go find Miss Celeste. I'll see you later Brother," he said before he waltzed off. It seemed that the ten-year-old took an immediate liking towards Celeste, not surprising since as soon as she saw him, she began doting on the boy. Alex noticed an old Greyhound he looked around seventy, watching Robert carefully as the child made his way through the crowd.

"Hey Kyo, who's that old guy?" he asked.

"Oh, that's Donovan. He's my family's butler and Robert's personal guardian. He goes wherever my brother goes, excluding when he's taken by Order members..."

"You have a butler? Damn you're rich!"

"I know, you don't have to state the obvious." Alex only stuck out his tongue at that.

"Oh real mature Alex." Was all that Kyo said as he rolled his eyes.

Mulan walked pasted the two of them and headed out onto the balcony that hung towards the back of the building, overlooking a small yard with a pool. Mr. Ruedex explained that the building had a spell called "glamour" around it, which hid what the hotel from the mind swiping the Order was doing. Not only that but it makes the hotel's outside appearance look rundown to discourage any mundane from disturbing the usual Sorcerers that often stayed in the hotel. But, apparently even mundane's can see through the glamour if they knew about the magical realm and accepted it. Her musings stopped when she heard a clear male voice.

"Are you feeling okay, Mulan?" She turned to see Ryo clad in a light brown sweater and a pair of black jeans with his short jet-black hair was mused up a bit as if he just got out of bed. An interesting sight since it was almost always kept neat. _He looks better this way though, _Mulan thought to herself and blushed.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just letting it all sink in."

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked curiously.

"Well, I went from thinking magic is a bunch of childish crap to fighting demons from hell," she stated looking back out of the balcony. "If you told me this was going to happen, I'd probably laugh in your face and say that you've been playing too much World of Warcraft. And now I can suddenly see through those glamour thingies." She felt the boy walk closer, and lean on the railing next to her.

"It is a lot to take in huh?" he asked and she nodded. "It's different for me. I grew up knowing all this was real. I can't imagine not knowing about the magical realm… it's my home."

"But you are a detective. That's a normal job, nothing magical about it unless you don't understand technology."

"I like what I do though. It's just as much a part of me as alchemy is."

There was a few minutes of silence when Mulan asked, "Can you show me it? Alchemy, I mean. I never saw you cast a spell or anything and I want to see your talent." Ryo looked towards her in shock.

"You sure?" he asked. Mulan nodded. "Okay…" he started. "Can I see your hair ribbon?"

"Sure… why?" Mulan asked as she undid her braid and handed him her ribbon.

"I need something to transfigure," He said and a look of deep concentration crossed his face. A second later, the ribbon flashed white then in its place he held a fabric rose. "For you," he grinned.

"Oh… uh thanks Ryo. That's nice of you," Mulan said, taking the delicate looking flower from his hand. "You're a good guy Ryo. Don't ever change," she said before kissing his cheek. "Well, I'm a bit cold so I'm going inside. See you later…" She skipped inside with joy filling up inside her as she left the wolf flustered. He rubbed his cheek where she kissed it, with his face scarlet red but a dorky grin did stay across his lips.

Alex was going to the kitchen when Galen announced it was time to open presents. He nearly got ran over in the process as the others rushed to get to the tree. But before he was going to open anything, he had to have some clarity on the thought that was bugging him.

He took Zeain aside and asked, "Are we allowed to keep our memories? I mean, I know that we are mundane's and don't have any magic but we helped save the world. We should be allowed to retain our original memories, right?" Alex could have sworn he saw a flicker of surprise on the cat's usually expressionless face.

"We never planned on taking your memories. You've done us a great service. And just because you're mundane, doesn't mean you can't know. If our kind never married mundane's, we sorcerers would have died out centuries ago."

"You marry mundane's? I thought that there might have been a law against that or something…" A true flicker of amusement crossed Zeain's face.

"No, there isn't. It's against the law to use magic in front of a mundane if they don't know about magic. Though admittedly, it's a bit faulty. The only exception to using magic in front of an uninformed mundane is if either the sorcerer's or the mundane's life is in danger."

"Sounds like Harry Potter to me… is their really a school called Hogwarts in the UK?"

"Yes. Britain does have its own academy of magic, all countries do, but it's called the Anrava Institute not Hogwarts."

"Oh okay…" And with his mind finally at ease, Alex ran to the tree to get his presents. He got a Crystal Ball (though Galen admitted that clairvoyance was an extremely rare gift so he might not be able to use it) and an Alvera which to Alex looked like a floating checkerboard covered in some kinda glass dome. Kyo said you moved the pieces with your mind and that it was a huge it with adolescent sorcerers.

And since the Order considered him and the others unofficial members, got each signature black cloak and a magi-phone which would tell them if a demon was to nearby so they could deal with it and it allowed the lower seats to stay put or deal with other high class demons.

Alex sat cross legged on the floor as he examined his spoils when heard someone call his name.

"Hey, Alex…" Melody's soft voice rang out.

"Yeah, Mel?" he said sitting up a bit straighter.

"Walk with me," was all she said as she turned to walk out onto the balcony. Alex was quick to follow only to walk in on Kyo and Juli in a 'couple moment,' their lips meeting under the mistletoe that Celeste insisted was necessary, but he thought it was because she was a hopeless romantic. He ignored the 'happy-couple' and stood beside Melody.

"Did you lead me out here so I could watch Kyo and Juli making out or is it something else?" he asked with a little humor. She laughed.

"No. I didn't know they were out here. It's just… I miss my family. My life before demons… that came out wrong. I mean, I wouldn't change this for anything. You guys are the first real friends I ever had, but I wish my parents were alive."

"I'm so sorry…" was all Alex mumbled hugging her close, feeling her warmth. "If you want to go back to San Francisco, we can tear Kyo from Juli and he can warp you back."

"No! I like it here. And besides, my Granny is probably visiting family celebrating Hanukah."

"So… you're Jewish. I thought they didn't celebrate Christmas?"

"Normally, they don't but my family was mixed. My mom was Protestant Christian. Does me being Jewish bother you?" she asked looking him in the eye.

"No! You could be atheist for all I care. Uncle Ling, that's Mulan's father by-the-way, is Buddhist and Ryo is too and Rahul is Muslim. Religion doesn't really matter to me as long as you're a good person."

"Wow, that's noble of you," she trilled slightly. He was about to say something equally funny until he heard Kyo's clear voice.

"Hey you too look up." They did so only to see some mistletoe floating above their heads. Both blushed slightly but Alex shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her while she wrapped her arms around his neck. _Yeah, things have changed, _he reasoned. _But I wouldn't have it any other way. _

**_The End_**

**_Hey here it is I also put in info on the heads of the Organization (as you can see many have had their name changed). What do you think? Hopefully the 'romantic' parents aren't so bad but I think you can help fix them up... bye_**


	28. Character Info

**Okay.. I redid the Character Info... Here is the Official Character Info **

Commander Makato Ito (Deceased)

**Height:** 180cm (5'9)** Weight:** 79kg **Age:** 87 **D.o.B:** August 30th 1930 **D.o.D:** December 19th 2017 **P.o.B:** Kyoto, Japan **Hair:** Graying Black **Eyes:** Brown **Species:** Snow Leopard **Element:** Void

Commander Ryu Kanuke

**Height: **173cm (5'8) **Weight **59kg (130lbs) **Age: **39 **D.o.B: **October 18th 1978 **P.o.B: **Bangkok, Thailand **Hair: **Graying Black **Eyes: **Blue **Species: **Arctic Wolf **Element: **Light

General Ivan Markovic

**Height: **183cm (6'0) Weight**: **90kg (195lbs)** Age: **37 **D.o.B: **April 8th 1980** P.o.B: **Tbilisi, Georgia **Hair: **Dark Brown** Eyes: **Brown** Species: **Lynx** Element: **Space

General Julio Chavez

**Height: **183cm (6'0)** Weight: **73cm (165lbs)** Age: **34 **D.o.B:** May 5th 1983 ** P.o.B:** Barcelona, Spain ** Hair: **Black** Eyes: **Brown** Species: **Bat** Element **Wind

General Martin Sokoll

**Height: **173cm (5'8)** Weight: **64kg (140lbs)** Age: **35** D.o.B:** December 22nd 1982** P.o.B: **Moscow, Russia** Hair: **Dark Brown** Eyes: **Brown** Species: **Jaguar** Element: **Ice

Lt. Irwin Jotini

**Height:** 173cm (5'8) **Weight:** 67kg (147lbs)** Age:** 23 **D.o.B:** August 8th 1994 **P.o.B**: Nakuru, Kenya **Hair: **No hair **Eyes:** Brown **Species:** Ostrich

General Orsin Garcia

**Height:** 239cm (7'10**) Weight:** 191kg (420lbs) **Age:** 36 **D.o.B:** September 8th 1982 **P.o.B:** Toronto, Ontario, Canada **Hair:** Dark Brown **Eyes:** Green **Species:** Grizzly **Element:** Earth

General Zeain Hotaru

**Height:** 170 cm (5'7) **Weight:** 50 kg (110 lbs)** Age:** 25 **D.o.B:** May 25th 1992 **P.o.B:** Seongnam, South Korea **Hair:** Black **Eyes:** Black **Species:** Black Cat **Element:** Illusion

Lt. Asad Misih

**Height:** 183cm (6'0) **Weight:** 59kg (130lbs) **Age:** 18 **D.o.B:** May 11th 1999 **P.o.B: **Cairo, **Hair:** Brown **Eyes:** Green **Species:** Lion

General Jericho Aalmers

**Height:** 203cm (6'8) **Weight: **106kg (234lbs) **Age:** 38 **D.o.B:** February 18th 1979 **P.o.B:** Phoenix, Arizona **Hair:** Light Brown **Eyes:** Gray **Species:** Coyote **Element:** Moon

General Daliden Winlow

**Height:** 183cm (6'0) **Weight:** 82kg (180lbs)** Age:** 20 **D.o.B:** July 20th 1997 **P.o.B:** Brisbane, Australia **Hair:** Red **Eyes:** Emerald **Species:** Dingo **Element:** Fire

Lt. Erik Jensan

**Height: **168cm (5'6) **Weight:** 51kg (113lbs)** Age:** 17 **D.o.B: **October 9th 2000 **P.o.B:** Rotterdam, Holland **Hair:** Blonde **Eyes:** Dark Blue **Species:** Lynx

General Galen Areleous

**Height:** 173cm (5'8) **Weight:** 63kg (139lbs)** Age:** 19 **D.o.B:** January 31st 1998 **P.o.B:** Evdilos, Icaria Island, Greece **Hair:** Blonde **Eyes:** Aqua **Species:** Beaver **Element:** Water

General Horace Alvey

**Height:** 175cm (5'9) **Weight:** 66kg(145lbs)** Age:** 30 **D.o.B:** November 23rd 1987 **P.o.B:** Yorkshire, England **Hair:** Blonde **Eyes:** Blue **Species:** Rat **Element:** Time

General Laurence Beaumont

**Height:** 183cm (6'0) **Weight:** 63kg (138lbs)** Age:** 24 **D.o.B:** October 30th 1993 **P.o.B: Marseille, France** **Hair: **Pink **Eyes:** Blue **Species:** Rabbit **Element:** Wood

Lt. Jacob Hernandez

**Height:** 168cm (5'6) **Weight:** 52kg (114lbs)** Age:** 19 **D.o.B**: June 20th 1998 **P.o.B:** Mexico City, Mexico **Hair:** Dyed Green **Eyes:** Brown **Species: **Armadillo

General Anna Kaminski

**Height:** 168 cm (5'6) **Weight:** 48kg (105lbs)** Age:**23 **D.o.B: **March 18th 1994 **P.o.B:** Dnepropetrovsk, Ukraine **Hair:** Black** Eyes: **Green **Species:** Panther **Element: **Thunder

Lt: Sonya Brown

**Height:** 160cm (5'3) **Weight:** 44kg (98 lbs)** Age:** 19 **D.o.B:** June 21st 1998 **P.o.B: **Austin, Texas **Hair:** Brown **Eyes:** Green **Species:** Tabby Cat

General Kyo Maximilian

**Height:** 168cm (5'6) **Weight:** 50kg (111lbs)** Age:** 17 **D.o.B:** June 18th 2000 **P.o.B:** Graz, Austria **Hair:** Silver **Eyes:** Blue-gray **Species:** Wolf** Element:** Light

Lt. Jin Takahashi

**Height:** 163cm (5'4) **Weight:** 49kg (107lbs)** Age**: 17(RSW) **D.o.B:** April 9th 2000 **P.o.B: **Nagasaki, Japan **Hair:** Black **Eyes:** Brown **Species:** Snow Leopard

**Non-Order Characters**

Alexander 'Alex' Cooper (Main Character)

**Height:** 165cm (5'5) **Weight:** 48kg (105lbs)** Age:** 15 **D.o.B:** July 8th 2002 **P.o.B:** Paris, France **Hair:** Blue-black **Eyes:** Brown **Species:** Raccoon

Rahul Karim

**Height:** 201cm (6'7) **Weight:** 102cm (225lbs)** Age:** 18 **D.o.B:** September 20th 1999 **P.o.B:** Calcutta (Kolkata), India **Hair:** Blue-black **Eyes: **Gray **Species:** Tiger

Ryo Kanuke

**Height:** 168cm (5'6) **Weight:** 49kg (108lbs)** Age:** 17 **D.o.B:** September 21st 2000 **P.o.B:** in Bangkok, Thailand(born) Lhasa, Tibet (raised) **Hair:** Black **Eyes:** Green and Blue **Element:** Light** Species:** Arctic Wolf

Amelia Chu Petro

**Height:** 152cm (5'0) **Weight:** 42kg (93lbs)** Age: **15 **D.o.B:** August 8th 2002 **P.o.B:** Paris, France **Hair:** Black **Eyes:** Blue **Species:** Fox

Ling Chang Petro Chu

**Height:** 163cm (5'4) Weight: 48kg (105cm)** Age:** 15 **D.o.B:** August 8th 2002 **P.o.B** Paris, France **Hair:** Black **Eyes:** Green and Blue **Species:** Snow Leopard

Timothy 'Tim' Petro Chu

**Height:** 165cm (5'5) Weight**:** 50kg (110lbs)** Age:** 15 **D.o.B: **August 8th 2002 **P.o.B:** Paris, France **Hair:** Blonde **Eyes:** Olive Green **Species:** Fox

Belinda Sing

**Height:** 163 cm (5'4) **Weight:** 46 kg (102 lbs) **Age:** 16 **D.o.B:** November 8th 2001**P.o.B:** Paris, France **Hair:** Blonde **Eyes:** Brown **Species:** Turtle

Philippe Sing

**Height: **163cm (5'4) **Weight: **48kg (105lbs) **Age: **15 **D.o.B:** November 8th 2001**P.o.B:** Paris, France **Hair: **Black **Eyes: **Brown **Species: **Snow-Leopard

Austin Sing

**Height: **183cm (6'0) **Weight: **82kg (180lbs) **Age: **16 **D.o.B:** November 8th 2001**P.o.B:** Paris, France **Hair:** Blonde **Eyes:** Brown **Species:** Turtle

**Julia Sanchez**

**Height: **165cm (5'5)** Weight: **46kg (104)** Age: **16 **D.o.B: **January 2nd 2001** P.o.B: **Madrid, Spain** Hair:** Black** Eyes: **Grey **Species: **Fox

**Melody Song**

**Height: ** 149cm (4'9)** Weight: **43kg (95lbs)** Age: **14** D.o.B: **August 9th 2003** P.o.B: **San Francisco, California** Hair: **Strawberry Blonde** Eyes: **Emerald** Species: **Raccoon

**Mulan Chu Petro**

**Height: **152cm (5'0)** Weight: **44kg (98lbs)** Age: **15 **D.o.B:** August 8th 2002 **P.o.B** Paris, France **Hair:** Black **Eyes:** Olive Green **Species:** Snow Leopard

**Time Line: December 13****th**** – 25****th**


End file.
